Adaptação: Laços de amor
by L.M.Silva
Summary: Livre para seguir os desejos de seu coração, Isabella Swan voltou para Edward Cullen, seu primeiro e único amor. Mas ele ainda está magoado pelo fato de ela ter escolhido a carreira, deixando o casamento em segundo plano. Como justificar a traição dele? Após declarar amor eterno a Bella, ele obviamente não demorou muito a levar outra mulher para cama. E sua filha era uma prova...
1. Prólogo

Livre para seguir os desejos de seu coração, Isabella Swan voltou para Edward Cullen, seu primeiro e único amor. Mas ele ainda está magoado pelo fato de ela ter escolhido a carreira, deixando o casamento em segundo plano. Como justificar a traição dele? Após declarar amor eterno a Bella, ele obviamente não demorou muito a levar outra mulher para cama. E sua filha era uma prova clara do quanto ele era volúvel!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Olá! Voltei com mais uma adaptação maravilhosa! Ela é um romance da Penny Jordan que eu leio e releio a muito tempo... E que eu amo, sempre quis adapta-lo mas não sobrava tempo nenhum mas agora espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de lê-la. Lembrando que os personagens são da minha querida Stephanie Meyer e o livro é da Penny Jordan! Aproveitem!**

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella Swan, fez uma careta enquanto guiava a longa frente do sofisticado BMW esporte que dirigia nos arredores daquela que havia um dia sido sua cidade natal.

Embora fizesse mais de uma década desde que partira, pelo que podia ver, nada parecia ter mudado muito... Mas até aí, por que deveria ter mudado? Só porque muita coisa havia mudado em sua vida., não significava... O carro estava atraindo muita atenção, ainda que dissimulada, e não era de se admirar. Da pintura brilhante e imaculada até as rodas esporte originais e a capota conversível polida, ele parecia gritar: "Olhem para mim... admirem-me... desejem-me".

Ela jamais teria escolhido um carro tão caro e que chamasse tanta atenção, e o comprara, na verdade, apenas para fazer um favor a uma amiga. Sua amiga, uma jovem moderna e muito bem-sucedida, fruto dos anos 1980, havia recentemente tomado a decisão de "reduzir os custos" e se mudar, com seu homem e seus dois filhos, para uma área remota nas Terras Altas da Escócia, onde, ela explicara com tristeza para Bella, o BMW seria um luxo que simplesmente não teria condições de manter. O que também não tivera condições de fazer fora arrumar tempo para procurar um comprador que pudesse pagar um bom preço pelo veículo seminovo. Então, heroicamente, Bella havia entrado em cena e se oferecido para comprar o carro. Afinal de contas, não era como se não tivesse condições financeiras para isso... podia comprar uma dúzia de carros novos, se quisesse.

Juntamente com o carro novo, também havia adquirido, da mesma amiga, um guarda-roupa quase novo de lindas peças, todas compradas nas melhores lojas da rua Bond.

Eu dificilmente usarei Gucci, Lauren, Prada ou Donna Karan no lugar onde iremos morar. _Rosalie suspirara. _ E nós vestimos o mesmo número.

Bella sabia, embora sua amiga não tivesse dito isso, e apesar da atitude alegre e otimista, que "diminuir os custos" não fora uma decisão totalmente voluntária. O orçamento de Rosalie estaria muito mais apertado e Bella havia entendido as indiretas de Rosalie sobre vender suas roupas de grife e se oferecido como compradora.

Ela podia, é claro, simplesmente ter oferecido o dinheiro à amiga. Como multimilionária, mesmo que temporariamente possuía, afinal de contas, condições para isso. No momento, sabia como isso feriria o orgulho de Rosalie, e a amizade delas era importante demais para que Bella arriscasse prejudicá-la.

Afinal de contas, eu não sou a única que está recebendo um favor_ Rosalie havia comentado de maneira entusiasmada no grande quarto de sua futura ex-casa em Knightsbridge, estudando a aparência de Bella em um conjunto branco Gucci. _Agora que você vendeu seus negócios e não vai mais trabalhar incansavelmente 24 horas por dia, irá precisar de um guarda-roupa decente. Todavia, é melhor tomar cuidado com os "caçadores de fortuna" aconselhou com firmeza. Sei que você está na casa dos 30 agora, mas ainda é uma mulher muito atraente...

E o fato de eu atualmente valer 40 milhões de libras me torna ainda mais atraente_ sugeriu Bella secamente.

Não para mim, é claro _Rosalie a assegurou com um abraço caloroso. _Mas existem homens...

Por favor... Você parece meu tio falando 'disse Bella.

Seu tio. Bella estava pensando nele enquanto dirigia pela cidade, aproximando-se de seu destino. Tinha sido um toque irônico do destino que a mesma casa onde ela crescera sob a tutela de seu falecido tio, fosse uma das que o corretor de imóveis lhe indicara como imóvel adequado para alugar.

As pessoas lhe haviam perguntado o que pretendia fazer, tendo finalmente tomado a decisão de vender os negócios que herdara de seu tio... negócios que fora preparada para administrar desde que fora morar com ele após a morte de seus pais. Aquilo fora comprado para ser tratado como um monopólio sagrado, como a razão de viver de Bella, e como algo muito, muito mais importante do que quaisquer desejos ou necessidades pessoais que pudesse ter... Ela lhes dissera, com a calma pela qual era famosa, que não tinha planos. Pretendia simplesmente tirar umas férias, para refletir sobre o que queria fazer com o resto de sua vida. Afinal de contas, aos 33 anos, podia não estar velha, mas também não era jovem, e era sábia o bastante para ser capaz de manter seu próprio segredo...

Não era bem verdade que não fizera nenhum plano. Tinha feito planos. Mas sabia exatamente como seus conselheiros, tanto financeiros quanto emocionais, veriam aquilo.

Desfazer-se de todo o dinheiro que havia recebido com a venda da companhia não era um passo que eles considerariam inteligente ou lógico. Contudo, pela primeira vez na vida, Bella queria fazer o que parecia certo para ela, ser motivada por seu próprio julgamento em vez de apenas atender às necessidades e exigências de outras pessoas.

Havia travado uma longa batalha para reter o controle dos negócios... não porque quisesse, mas porque sabia que era o que seu tio falecido teria esperado. Mas a batalha terminara. Como seus conselheiros financeiros a haviam alertado, e como a própria Bella sabia, houvera um grande perigo, se ela não aceitasse uma das excelentes ofertas que recebera, ficaria em uma posição na qual a venda lhe seria forçada. Pelo menos conseguira garantir que o nome de seu tio permanecesse perpetuamente associado a suas marcas.

Bella franziu o cenho, checando automaticamente o velocímetro ao notar que estava se aproximando da escola local. Era hora da saída.

Era a mesma escola na qual estudava. Suas lembranças dos tempos de escola não eram muito felizes, devido, principalmente, ao fato de a rigidez e obsessão de seu tio em relação a suas notas ter feito com que ela não se misturasse com suas colegas de classe. Durante as longas noites de verão, quando elas saíam para se divertir, Bella havia permanecido em casa, estudando sob o olhar de águia de seu tio. Ele tivera a intenção de que o pai de Bella, seu irmão temporão, que trabalhara ao seu lado, assumisse seu lugar um dia... Mas a morte prematura do pai dela colocara um fim nisso, e à possibilidade de que ele pudesse ter mais filhos... filhos homens.

Bella só descobrira que seu tio não podia ter filhos, após a morte dele, e suspeitava que esse fosse o motivo pelo qual ele jamais se casara.

Ela já havia passado da escola, e as casas se tornavam mais distantes umas das outras, erguidas em grandes jardins.

Sabendo que logo deixaria a avenida principal, Bella automaticamente começou a frear e, dez segundos depois, ficou muito grata por tê-lo feito. De forma totalmente inesperada, uma garotinha saiu de uma banca de jornal de patins, foi para a rua, bem na frente do carro.

Instintiva e imediatamente, Bella reagiu, freando de maneira brusca, virando o volante para um lado. No entanto, ainda ouviu o som apavorante de um impacto na frente do carro.

Freneticamente, trêmula Bella soltou seu cinto de segurança. Seu coração disparava com a descarga de adrenalina por puro horror e medo quando correu para a frente do carro.

A garota estava se esforçando para ficar em pé, tão pálida quanto ela mesma devia estar.

O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? Consegue andar? _Enquanto fazia perguntas frenéticas sem parar, Bella foi forçada a respirar fundo.

A menina estava em pé agora, mas se apoiava na lateral do carro. Parecia bem, mas talvez tivesse alguma lesão interna, pensou Bella, ansiosa, enquanto se aproximava e colocava o braço ao redor dela para apoiá-la.

Sentiu o corpo magro sob as roupas da garota, e supôs que ela não deveria ter muito mais de 10 anos. Os olhos verdes eram enormes no rosto pequeno e acentuadamente branco, e, quando ela ergueu uma das mãos para afastar os cabelos longos, pesados e acobreados do rosto, Bella viu, com uma onda de medo, que havia sangue na mão da menina.

Está tudo bem _disse a garotinha de forma hesitante. _É só um arranhão. Estou bem, de verdade... Foi culpa minha... eu não olhei. Papai sempre diz...

Ela parou de falar, as lágrimas de repente brilhando nos olhos, o corpo inteiro começando a tremer com os soluços.

Está tudo bem _Bella a assegurou, instintivamente envolvendo-a nos braços e abraçando-a apertado. _Você está em estado de choque. Venha se sentar no carro...

Olhando na direção da banca de jornal da qual a menina tinha acabado de sair, Bella perguntou gentilmente:

Sua mãe está com você? Quer que eu...

Eu não tenho mãe _respondeu a menina, permitindo que Bella a ajudasse a se sentar no banco do passageiro, onde se recostou e fechou os olhos antes de acrescentar: _Ela está morta. Morreu quando eu nasci. Você não precisa sentir pena de mim _ complementou, sem abrir os olhos._ Eu não me importo, porque não a conheci, e tenho papai e ele é...

Eu não sinto pena de você _garantiu Bella, acrescentando com uma abertura que só poderia se dever ao fato de também estar desorientada e em choque: _Perdi ambos os meus pais num acidente de carro quando eu tinha 6 anos.

A garota abriu os olhos e a observou, pensativa. Agora que estava começando a se acalmar, parecia bastante alerta e inteligente, e, de alguma forma que Bella não conseguia compreender bem, levemente familiar.

É horrível ter pessoas sentindo pena de você, não é? _disse a menina com evidente emoção.

As pessoas não demonstram pena para nos menosprezar _respondeu Bella. _Mas entendo o que você quer dizer...

Papai me proibiu de andar de patins fora do jardim. _Ela avaliou Bella com um olhar. _Ele vai me pôr de castigo por anos... provavelmente para sempre._ Bella esperou, adivinhando o que viria a seguir. _ Suponho que não... Bem, ele tão precisa saber, precisa? Eu poderia pagar pelo conserto do seu carro com a minha mesada e...

Que tipo de homem era aquele pai, que, de forma tão evidente amedrontava a filha e não a fazia se sentir amada? Um homem como o tio dela, quis saber? Um homem que, enquanto dava a um filho todos os benefícios materiais não era capaz de atender suas necessidades emocionais, que eram, sem dúvida, muito mais importantes.

Não, ele não precisa saber _ concordou Bella, _contando que o hospital lhe dê alta.

Hospital?! _Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

Sim, o hospital _replicou Bella com firmeza, fechando sua própria porta e ligando o carro de novo. Seria extremamente negligente em seu papel de adulta responsável se não fizesse tudo para se certificar de que a garota estava mesmo tão bem quanto parecia.

Você vai virar à esquerda aqui _começou a menina, e então estudou Bella mais de perto ao perceber que ela já havia começado a virar antes de suas instruções. _ Você sabe o caminho?

Sei.

E sabia muito bem. Fora lá com seu tio com bastante frequência. Antes da transferência da matriz da companhia para Londres, o equipamento médico especializado que inventara fora testado no hospital da região, e Bella acompanhara muitas visitas.

Uma das coisas que desejava fazer com o dinheiro da venda da companhia era financiar uma ala especial do hospital e dar a ela o nome de seu tio. O resto... O resto seria utilizado de maneiras igualmente filantrópicas. Esse era o motivo pelo qual havia voltado para sua velha cidade natal, para tirar um tempo para refletir sobre o que queria fazer com o resto de sua vida... e decidir a melhor maneira de fazer com que outras pessoas se beneficiassem do dinheiro de seu falecido tio.

Quando elas entraram na emergência, tiveram sorte de não haver mais ninguém esperando para ser atendido.

A enfermeira, que franzia o cenho enquanto Bella explicava o que havia acontecido, se virou então para a pequena companheira de Bella e perguntou:

Certo... Vamos começar com o seu nome.

E... E Alice... Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen. Bella de súbito sentiu seu coração disparar violentamente no peito. Estava sendo tola, é claro. Cullen não era um nome tão incomum, e estava levando sua própria apreensão por uma coincidência longe demais para presumir que só por causa de um sobrenome isso...

Endereço? _perguntou e enfermeira, rapidamente. Obediente, Alice lhe deu o endereço.

Pais?

Pai. Tenho apenas... meu pai _começou Alice com fraqueza. _O nome dele é Edward Bem, na verdade, Edward Cullen.

Ela fez uma careta e olhou para Bella, dizendo, de modo inesperado: _Você parece... _ Alice parou e a observou mais uma vez intrigada, mas Bella não notou.

Edward Cullen. Alice era filha de Edward. Como não percebera? Como não havia adivinhado? Podia ver com clareza que achara as feições de Alice tão estranhamente familiares porque ela era filha de Edward. Tinha até os mesmos cabelos espessos, cobres e rebeldes, pelo amor de Deus. E aqueles olhos verdes, com cílios longos... eram dele, sem dúvida. O olhar perturbadoramente equilibrado e sensato também era de Edward, e...

Você está se sentindo bem?

Bella enrubesceu ao perceber que tanto Alice quanto a enfermeira a observavam.

Estou bem _mentiu ela, acrescentando secamente: _Mas não é todo dia que encontro patinadoras desgovernadas tentando se matar na frente do meu carro.

E certamente não era todo dia que descobria que a patinadora era a filha de um homem... do homem... O que Alice pensaria se soubesse que um dia Bella acreditara que os filhos de Edward seriam seus filhos, que seria ela quem conceberia seus bebês, usaria sua aliança, compartilharia sua vida? Mas isso fora antes... Antes que seu tio a relembrasse de qual era seu verdadeiro dever, e antes que Edward lhe dissesse de forma tão firme, que tinha seus próprios planos, e que esses não incluíam se submeter aos desejos de outra pessoa, às regras de outro, aos negócios de um outro.

Mas não posso simplesmente partir e abandonar o meu tio, abandonar os negócios _ Bella protestara, abalada, quando Edward lhe dera um ultimato. _Ele precisa de mim, Edward. Espera que eu assuma os negócios...

E quanto às minhas necessidades e às minhas expectativas? _Edward perguntara, furioso.

No final, eles haviam feito as pazes. Porém, seis semanas depois, seu tio anunciara que providenciaria que ela fosse para América, onde deveria trabalhar para uma companhia que fabricava uma linha de equipamentos médicos similar à deles. Acreditava que a experiência seria muito boa para Bella quando assumisse os negócios da família. Ela havia ficado tentada a recusar, a se rebelar, mas a rigidez com que fora criada pelo tio a impedira... assim como seu senso de responsabilidade e dever em relação não apenas ao tio, mas aos negócios. Os vinte anos de diferença entre eles, haviam feito com que o pai de Bella tivesse um temor respeitoso pelo irmão. E Bella, uma menininha de seis anos, órfã, muito nervosa, desesperadamente infeliz, fora intimidada até se tornar incapaz de pensar em se rebelar contra seu tio ditador. As sementes da obediência haviam sido plantadas cedo em Bella.

Mais tarde, sem a presença opressiva do tio, ela começara a amadurecer e se descobrir, a se sentir capaz de fazer seus próprios julgamentos e possuir seus próprios valores. Soubera, então, tentara então... mas fora tarde demais.

Rapidamente, fechou os olhos para que Alice e a enfermeira não pudessem ler seus pensamentos.

Vamos precisar tirar alguns raios-X, e, é claro, ela terá de passar pelo médico, embora aparentemente não haja nada errado _ a enfermeira tranquilizou Bella.

Você me espera aqui. Não vai embora sem mim, vai? _Alice suplicou a Bella enquanto a enfermeira indicava que ela devia segui-la.

— Eu..._ Bella hesitou. Também sabia como era se sentir sozinha, abandonada, sentir que não tinha ninguém...

Seu pai... _a enfermeira começou, com firmeza, mas Alice meneou a cabeça.

Não _disse ela rapidamente. _Eu não quero... Ele está viajando... a negócios, e não volta até... até a próxima semana _ respondeu.

Ouça, se isso ajuda, eu vou esperar e me responsabilizar por tudo _ofereceu Bella.

Bem, não tenho muita certeza. Isso não está de acordo com o procedimento _ começou a enfermeira. _Você é parente, ou...

Ela... ela vai ser a minha nova mãe _ interrompeu Alice antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Então, a olhou de modo suplicante enquanto a enfermeira observava Bella com uma expressão questionadora, buscando alguma confirmação do que acabara de ouvir.

Eu... eu vou... esperar por você aqui _ respondeu Bella, sabendo muito bem que deveria ter corrigido a mentira absurda de Alice, mas suspeitando que tal mentira refletisse um mero desejo de evitar a burocracia e a espera até que o hospital contatasse quem quer que seu pai tivesse deixado responsável por ela.

Admirava Bella que um pai pudesse ser tão negligente em relação ao bem-estar de um filho ou filha, mas ela sabia, é claro, que isso acontecia. Uma das coisas que queria fazer com sua riqueza era sé certificar de que crianças na situação de Alice não fossem expostas ao tipo de risco que ela havia acabado de correr. O que Bella queria era estabelecer uma rede de assistência segura, fora da escola, que garantisse o bem-estar de crianças cujos pais, por qualquer razão, simplesmente não pudessem estar lá para elas. Sabia que estava assumindo uma tarefa gigantesca, mas estava determinada. Esse era seu projeto do coração.

Levou quase uma hora até que a enfermeira retornasse com Alice, anunciando alegremente que a menina estava bem.

Eu a levarei para casa _ofereceu Bella enquanto elas saíam de novo para o sol do começo do verão.

Alice tinha parado e estava desenhando uma figura na terra com a ponta de seu sapato.

O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?_ perguntou Bella.

Eu... Papai não precisa saber sobre nada disso, precisa?_ indagou Alice, desconfortavelmente. _ É só que... Bem...

Bella estudou-a com atenção por alguns instantes, o coração já cativado por ela. No entanto guardou seus sentimentos para si quando falou baixinho:

Bem, eu certamente não vou contar nada a ele.

Não era verdade? O pensamento de ter qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa a ver com Edward Cullen era o bastante para fazê-la suar frio. E não importava o quanto teria adorado lhe dar um sermão sobre sua horrível negligência com relação ao bem-estar da filha...

Você não vai contar, isso é ótimo._ Um sorriso amplo iluminou o rosto de Alice enquanto começava a correr em direção ao carro de Bella. Quando chegaram lá, todavia, o sorriso desapareceu no momento em que ela viu a parte amassada e a pintura arranhada no lugar onde colidira com o carro.

É um BMW, não é? Isso significa que será caro consertar...

Temo que sim _concordou Bella cordialmente. E se recusou a permitir que seus lábios sequer esboçassem um sorriso quando Alice lhe disse com seriedade:

Custe o que custar, eu vou pagar pelo conserto, mas pode demorar muito tempo. Papai está sempre regulando a minha mesada _acrescentou ela com uma expressão aflita._ Isso não é justo. Ele pode ser muito "pão-duro".

Eu entendo, Bella queria dizer. Conhecia aquele tipo de mesquinhez. Seu tio costumava lhe dar muito pouco dinheiro, e ela ainda achava frequentemente difícil gastar dinheiro consigo mesma sem imaginar a reação dele. Esse era o motivo pelo qual seus armários haviam estado tão desprovidos de roupas de grife e seu carro antes de fazer uma boa ação e comprar o BMW de Rosalie tinha sido um modelo popular usado.

Recebo dinheiro para despesas toda semana. Eu queria ter uma mesada maior, mas papai diz que ainda sou muito nova... Onde você mora?_ perguntou ela.

Calmamente, Bella lhe falou onde morava, observando-a enquanto Alice memorizava o endereço com cuidado.

Você pode parar aqui? _ Alice pediu de modo súbito e urgente, acrescentando, quando Bella a olhou com uma expressão indagativa_ Eu... eu prefiro que você não me leve até em casa... para o caso de... bem...

Não vou levá-la até a porta _ concordou Bella _mas não vou parar até poder estacionar em um lugar de onde possa ver você entrando em casa em segurança.

Para seu alívio, Alice pareceu aceitar permitindo que Bella parasse em um ponto de onde poderia vê-la entrando em casa.

Vai ter alguém na sua casa? _Bella se sentiu obrigada a perguntar.

Oh, sim _disse Alice com alegria. _Sue estará lá. Sue cuida de mim... de nós... Ela trabalha para papai no viveiro de plantas quando estou na escola... Eu não vou esquecer o dinheiro_ prometeu ela solenemente quando saiu do carro.

Tenho certeza de que não vai_ respondeu Bella, com a mesma seriedade.

Então Edward ainda tinha o viveiro...

Ela lembrava como ele tinha planos para o viveiro quando conseguira levantar o dinheiro para comprá-lo. Seu tio o ridicularizara.

Um jardineiro? _perguntara quando Bella contara sobre os planos de Edward. _Você está saindo com um jardineiro? Onde o conheceu?

Bella podia lembrar como seu coração afundara ao ser forçada a admitir que conhecera Edward quando ele fora trabalhar nos jardins da casa. Sentira vergonha e agonia quando seu tio exigira saber o que ela, com sua situação privilegiada e educação, poderia ver com alguém que cortava grama para viver.

Não é assim _Bella protestara, tentando defender seu primeiro amor e seu primeiro amante. _ Ele fez faculdade, mas...

Mas o quê?_ indagara seu tio, ríspido.

Ele... ele descobriu, quando estava lá, que não era aquilo que queria fazer...

O que a faculdade me ensinou mais do que tudo _Edward lhe dissera, _foi a conhecer a mim mesmo, e agora sei que eu detestaria ficar trancado em um escritório abafado em algum lugar. Quero estar ao ar livre, plantando coisas... Isso está no meu sangue, afinal de contas. Meu tataravô era jardineiro. Ele trabalhava para o duque de Hartbourne, como seu jardineiro mestre. Contudo, não quero trabalhar para os outros... Quero ter meu próprio negócio. Quero comprar um pedaço de terra, cultivá-lo, construir um viveiro...

Com grande entusiasmo, ele começara a contar seus planos a Bella. Seis anos mais velho do que ela, possuía maturidade e masculinidade, duas coisas que a fascinavam e a seduziam. Edward representara tudo que ela não possuía em sua própria vida, e Bella havia se apaixonado completa e loucamente por ele...

De forma automática, ela virou o carro na estreita rua que levava à casa que originalmente pertencera a seu tio... A casa onde crescera, a casa onde vira Bella pela primeira vez, a casa onde dissera a ele, entre lágrimas, que sua responsabilidade, seu dever para com o tio teria prioridade sobre o amor deles. E então Edward havia se casado com outra pessoa.

E tal pessoa devia ter sido a mãe de Alice. Ele deveria tê-la amado muito para não se casar uma segunda vez. E obviamente conservara suas lembranças e seu amor pela ex-esposa por muito mais tempo do que tinha conservado seu suposto amor por ela, reconheceu Bella cansada. Chegou a seu destino e passou dirigindo pelos portões de ferro, que não existiam quando vivera na casa. Ao menos por fora, todavia, o lugar parecia em grande medida o mesmo, Uma casa grande e antiga, sem nenhum design ou atrativo estético em particular.

Tanto seu tio quanto seu pai haviam passado a infância ali, mas para Bella, ela nunca parecera uma casa de família, apesar do tamanho. Seu tio mudara muito pouca coisa desde a morte de seus próprios pais, e, para Bella, a propriedade sempre parecera ter um ar solitário e misterioso, totalmente diferente do lar caloroso e pequeno que partilhara com seus pais.

Depois que ela voltara da América, seu tio vendera a casa. A saúde dele começara a se deteriorar durante a ausência de Bella, e a parte operacional dos negócios seria transferida para Londres. Na época, fizera sentido que ambos se mudassem para lá também, Bella para sua pequena casa em uma área prática e valorizada perto do rio e seu tio para um confortável apartamento sob os cuidados de uma devotada governanta.

Parando o carro, ela enfiou a mão na bolsa para pegar as chaves que o corretor lhe dera. Então, respirando fundo, desceu e se dirigiu para a casa.

Não tinha muita certeza do motivo pelo qual escolhera voltar, não apenas para aquela casa mas também para aquela cidade. Não havia, afinal, nada ou ninguém para ela lá.

Talvez um dos motivos fosse se certificar de que era agora dona de si mesma... de que tinha controle de sua própria vida, de que estava finalmente livre, de que tinha o direito de tomar suas próprias decisões. Havia cumprido seu dever para com o tio e para com os negócios. Agora, aos 33 anos, estava no limiar de uma vida inteiramente nova, mesmo que ainda não tivesse decidido que tipo de vida seria.

O que você precisa é de um homem... se apaixonar _Rosalie a provocara no verão anterior, quando Bella lhe falara sobre a impossibilidade de tirar uns dias de folga e viajar com sua amiga e a família dela. _Quando você se apaixonar, vai ter que arranjar tempo...

Apaixonada? Eu? Não seja ridícula_ replicara Bella.

Por que não? _Rosalie a desafiara_ Outras pessoas se apaixonam... mesmo os workaholics como você. Bella, você é uma mulher atraente, adorável carinhosa _disse ela com determinação.

Diga isso para meus acionistas_ brincou Bella, adicionando mais seriamente_ Não preciso de mais nenhuma complicação na minha vida Rose. Já tenho muitas e, além disso, os homens que conheço não estão interessados em mim como a pessoa que verdadeiramente sou. Eles estão apenas interessados em Isabella Swan, que é diretora de Swan Medical...

Já houve alguém, Bella? _perguntou Rosalie, gentilmente._ Alguém especial... uma antiga paixão?

Não, ninguém _mentira Bella, endurecendo seu coração frente às lembranças que ameaçavam contra elas.

Bella tivera oportunidades, é claro... saíra com... homens que a queriam conhecer melhor... Mas... mas jamais soubera ao certo se eles a queriam ou se queriam seu dinheiro, e simplesmente nunca se importara o suficiente para se arriscar a descobrir. Já havia sido machucada uma vez, acreditando em um homem que dissera amá-la. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse uma segunda vez.

Endireitando os ombros, girou a chave.


	3. Capítulo 2

Mais um capítulo para vcs apreciarem!

Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo 2**

Quando entrou no hall longo e estreito da casa, Bella piscou em total surpresa. Não havia mais a pintura escura e o tapete igualmente escuro dos quais se recordava. A atmosfera fria, austera e desagradável não existia mais, e, em seu lugar, o hall de entrada brilhava com cores suaves e claras, aquecidas pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela e ia até a metade da escadaria. A casa estava diferente, reconheceu.

Meia hora depois, tendo inspecionado tudo, ela admitiu que os donos atuais tinham feito um trabalho maravilhoso ao reformá-la. Seu tio teria, é claro, ficado horrorizado tanto pelo luxo quanto pela total falta de praticidade do carpete cor de creme em todos os pisos. Bella, por outro lado, achava aquilo aconchegante e deliciosamente sensual, se alguém pudesse usar tal palavra para o tão mundano quanto um mero carpete. O carpete do quarto, por exemplo, com sua espessura e maciez particular, tinha uma aparência tão convidativa que ela teve de lutar contra a vontade de tirar os sapatos e senti-lo sob seus pés descalços. Quanto ao maravilhoso banheiro pseudovitoriano, com sua banheira funda e enorme, repleta de artigos de luxo, sem mencionar o box separado que a acompanhava... era uma festa para os olhos.

"É a melhor casa que temos" o corretor lhe dissera. "O casal a reformou em grande estilo, e se a companhia do marido não o tivesse transferido para Califórnia, eles ainda estariam vivendo lá."

Bem, pelo menos havia muito espaço no guarda-roupa, pensou Bella algumas horas mais tarde, tendo levado a última das malas para o andar de cima e começado a remover os conteúdos.

Tinha sido Rosalie quem decidira que elas deveriam se desfazer de todas as roupas executivas que Bella usara durante seus anos como presidente da companhia.

"Jogue-os fora!"

Bella gemera em choque quando ouvira a proposta de Rosalie.

"As roupas são boas demais para isso. Elas..."

"Vão durar para sempre, eu sei. Lembro de você ter me dito a mesma coisa quando comprou... e isso foi cinco anos atrás."

"Logo depois que tio Aro faleceu. Sim, eu sei" concordara Bella com tristeza.

"Eu as detestei em você na época, e elas agora não têm mais lugar na sua vida." Rosalie a relembrara, adicionando: "E, já que estamos falando no assunto, eu nunca, jamais quero ver você usando os cabelos presos de novo... especialmente porque eles ficam tão maravilhosos soltos. A natureza é muito, muito injusta continuara. Não apenas lhe deu a pele mais perfeita, um perfil magnífico e lindos olhos castanhos iguais a chocolate, como também lhe deu os mais gloriosos cabelos castanhos escuros com mechas avermelhadas. São tão bonitos quanto os da Cindy Crawford, e formam cachos naturais..."

"Cindy o quê?" provocara Bella, rindo quando Rosalie começara a parecer entrar em pânico, e erguendo as mãos em rendição no momento em que admitiu: "Tudo bem. Eu sei quem ela é."

"O que você precisa fazer é cultivar uma aparência mais natural e mais acessível" aconselhara Rosalie. "Pense em jeans e camisetas brancas, um blazer azul-marinho e mocassins, com seus cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem bem leve"

" Rose" respondera Bella "estou no mundo dos negócios há tempo demais para não reconhecer alguém tentando empacotar um item para venda."

"A única pessoa que você precisa vender é a si mesma" replicara Rosalie. "Perdi a conta do número de homens que lhe apresentei, os quais você simplesmente ignorou... Um dia você vai acordar, descobrir que tem 40 anos e..."

" Isso é tão ruim assim?" protestara Bella.

"Bem, há outras coisas na vida. E eu já a presenciei com os meus filhos tempo o bastante para saber como você é boa com crianças."

Aquele não era um assunto a que Bella quisesse dar continuidade. Nem mesmo Rose, sua melhor amiga, sabia sobre Edward e o sofrimento que ele lhe causara. Guardara para si as esperanças que um dia alimentara... o amor que uma vez oferecera, somente para vê-lo desprezado quando ele se casara com outra, apesar de lhe haver dito... Mas que sentido fazia voltar ao passado?

Bella tinha 19 anos quando conhecera Edward, 22 quando ele se casara... com uma outra pessoa... O tempo que haviam passado juntos fora quando conseguia escapar em seus anos de faculdade, seguido por um breve e tranquilo período de menos de seis meses entre o final da faculdade de Bella e o momento em que fora enviada para a América seu tio. Quer dizer... tranquilo para ela. E para Edward?

"Encare a verdade," disse a si mesma com firmeza enquanto acabava de pendurar suas novas e espetaculares roupas no guarda-roupa. "Ele levou você realmente a sério, apesar de tudo que falava. Se assim fosse, teria cumprido o que prometera."

"Eu a amarei para sempre" ele lhe dissera na primeira vez em que haviam feito amor. "Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu sempre vou querer..."

Mas ele havia mentido, reconheceu Bella sem uma ponta de lágrimas. Edward jamais a amara realmente. E por que a encorajara a acreditar que a amava, ela realmente não conseguia entender. Ele nunca lhe parecera o tipo de homem que precisava alimentar o ego através de conquistas sexuais. Era alto, tinha cabelos cobres e olhos verdes com o tipo de porte físico que vinha do trabalho árduo ao ar livre, e Bella havia se apaixonado sem a necessidade de qualquer encorajamento ou sedução. Edward se apresentara e a observara. Ela era inexperiente demais, e estava confusa demais para esconder sua reação imediata a ele, seu rosto e corpo enrubescendo profundamente.

Bella ficou tensa, lembrando quão traiçoeiramente seu corpo jovem extremamente sensível revelara sua reação a Edward, os mamilos sob a camiseta fina enrijecendo tanto que a fizeram instintivamente cruzar os braços sobre os seios para esconder sua excitação.

Edward não parecera se abalar ao notar o que lhe acontecera, ou o quanto estava constrangida por aquilo. Em vez disso, virara a cabeça sabiamente, direcionando-lhe a atenção para o canteiro de flores de que estava cuidando. Então, fazendo comentários sobre o design do jardim, deu-lhe alguns minutos para recobrar o equilíbrio, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, diminuía a distância entre os dois. No momento em que começou a lhe chamar a atenção para outra parte do jardim, estava perto o bastante para lhe tocar o braço nu.

Bella era capaz de se lembrar até mesmo o quanto havia tremido em reação imediata ao toque dele.

Sem poder evitar, virara a cabeça para encará-lo, seu olhar fixo primeiro nos olhos de Edward, e então na boca sensual.

Ele lhe dissera mais tarde que o único motivo pelo qual não a abraçara e a beijara naquele momento fora o medo de assustá-la e fazê-la se afastar.

"Você parecia tão jovem e inocente que receei que pudesse... Temi que se eu a deixasse ver o quanto a queria, pudesse assustá-la, apavorá-la" Edward lhe contara espontaneamente, semanas depois. Então, já a tinha nos braços e a beijava repetidas vezes, do jeito que ela secretamente, apesar do medo, havia desejado que ele fizesse naquele primeiro dia no jardim.

Recordando-se com a maturidade que havia adquirido desde então, Bella ainda não conseguia ver sinais, nenhum aviso do que estava por vir ou do enorme sofrimento que aquilo lhe causaria.

Ela havia acreditado totalmente em Edward quando ele lhe dissera que a amava. Por que não deveria? Fora ele, afinal de contas, quem a perseguira, a cortejara, e conquistara seu coração e sua vida.

O primeiro verão havia sido um caleidoscópio brilhante de carinho, amor e risadas, ou assim parecera na época. Ainda estava conversando com Edward horas depois de se conhecerem no jardim, quando seu tio voltara para casa. As malas de Bella ainda estavam na porta, onde o motorista de táxi a deixara. Estava abençoadamente inconsciente do quanto era tarde até ver o tio aparecer.

"Ainda aqui?" ele perguntara a Edward brevemente, assentindo com um gesto de cabeça para dispensá-lo se virando para a sobrinha e exigindo com uma carranca: "Eu imagino que você tenha muito o que estudar para ficar perdendo seu tempo aqui, Isabella."

Repreendida, Bella murmurou um tímido "adeus" para Edward e, virando-se, seguiu o tio para dentro da casa. Mas, quando foi apanhar suas malas, Edward já se havia adiantado, pegando as duas malas mais pesadas como se não pesassem nada.

Para Bella, acostumada ao físico muito mais frágil de seu tio idoso, a visão daquela força máscula e sexual a excitou e a fascinou.

Seu tio lhe dera um sermão durante o jantar sobre a necessidade de Bella encontrar tempo durante as férias de verão para se dedicar mais arduamente aos estudos.

" É claro que você irá à fabrica comigo durante o dia" ele a informou, e Bella não tentou discutir. Assim passara todas as férias desde que completara 16 anos, aprendendo cada aspecto dos negócios da fábrica sob os olhar crítico do tio.

Mas o destino parecia ter outros planos para Bella. Na manhã seguinte, quando descera a escada... descobrira que seu tio havia recebido um telefonema tarde na noite anterior, informando que o diretor de vendas da companhia havia sido levado ao hospital com apendicite aguda. Isso significava que seu tio teria de substituí-lo e voar para o Oriente Médio, a fim de dirigir a negociação de vendas.

Ele ficaria fora, informara a Bella, por quase um mês.

"Eu terei de deixar você aqui por sua conta" dissera ele. "Não posso permitir que vá à fábrica sem a minha supervisão. Se isso tivesse acontecido um pouco mais cedo, eu poderia ter feito arranjos para você viajar comigo. Teria sido uma experiência excelente para você, mas, infelizmente, é tarde demais agora para providenciar suas inoculações, e para que eu lhe consiga um visto. Todavia, você deve ter trazido trabalhos da faculdade para fazer nas férias."

"Sim" concordara ela, documente, o olhar cabisbaixo, o coração de súbito batendo tão freneticamente contra o peito que a deixara zonza,

Mesmo com o tio viajando, ela ainda era incapaz de reconhecer o verdadeiro motivo por sua excitação e senso de liberdade. Assim como reconhecer o motivo de sua repentina decisão de estudar na sala de visitas com vista para a parte do jardim onde Edward havia trabalhado no dia anterior... ou usar um short de algodão que mostrava suas pernas longas e delgadas.

Edward havia chegado uma hora depois que seu tio havia partido, e pela posição estratégica de Bella na sala de visitas, ela fora capaz de, discretamente, observá-lo trabalhando. Quando o dia esquentara, ele parará de trabalhar e erguera o corpo, alongando as costas antes de remover a macia camisa de algodão.

Com a boca seca, Bella o observara, seu corpo tremendo com a sensação mais perturbadora que já havia experimentado.

Luxúria disse a si mesma, irritada, enquanto dobrava as últimas calcinhas e as guardava organizadamente em uma das gavetas do armário.

Luxúria. Era ingênua demais para saber o que isso significava, e o quão poderoso tão poderia ser. Tudo que sabia era que, por mais que tentasse se concentrar em seus estudos e nas palavras no papel à sua frente, tudo que conseguia realmente ver era a imagem de Edward.

Na hora do almoço, havia saído para lhe oferecer uma bebida gelada e algo para comer. Com seriedade, ele aceitara, seguindo-a para a cozinha. Somente mais tarde admitira que havia levado refrescos consigo, mas que a oportunidade de passar algum tempo com ela fora uma tentação irresistível.

Bella sabia fazer muito poucas tarefas domésticas, cujo aprendizado seu tio considerava uma perda de tempo. Ela assumiria a empresa e eles possuíam uma empregada que morava na casa... mas que, por acaso, estava de férias. Assim, ela preparou nervosamente uma salada rápida para Edward, e, durante a refeição leve, ouviu, fascinada, enquanto ele descrevia seu trabalho e seus planos.

"Chega de falar de mim" anunciara ele de forma brusca quando eles acabaram de comer. "E quanto a você? O que pretende fazer com a sua vida?"

" Eu? Vou assumir os negócios de meu tio" respondera Bella seriamente. "É para isso que ele está me treinando. Sou a única herdeira de meu tio, entende? É o trabalho da vida dele e..."

"O trabalho da vida dele, mas você tem a sua própria vida, e o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas, certo?" interrompe Edward de modo ríspido, antes de acrescentar explicitamente: " Meus pais originalmente queriam me treinar para ser médico, como meu pai, mas jamais tentariam impor esse tipo coisa, nem eu lhes permitiria..."

"Eu... meu tio... Meu tio me acolheu quando meus pais faleceram" explicara Bella em voz baixa. "Eu sempre soube o que ele espera de mim... o que quer que eu... Tenho muita sorte, na verdade. É uma oportunidade maravilhosa."

"É uma oportunidade maravilhosa se for o que você realmente quer fazer" concordara Edward. " Caso contrário... E isso que você quer, Bella?"

" Eu... eu... É o que se esperava de mim" respondera ela, um tanto abalada. Estava se provando difícil se concentrar no que Edward falava quando ele estava sentado tão perto... perto o bastante para que Bella se sentisse embaraçosamente ciente do poderoso corpo e da evidente masculinidade, aroma másculo tentador. Ele lhe pedira permissão para lavar as mãos antes de se sentar para almoçar, e estava novamente com a camisa que tirara mais cedo.

Todas as vezes em que ela ousava olhá-lo, era tomada por uma exultação tão intensa que podia sentir o rosto esquentando e enrubescendo.

"O que é esperado de você? Ouça" exigira Edward, aproximando-se e pegando sua mão. Manteve-a entre as suas com uma naturalidade que fizera com que Bella fosse incapaz de protestar. "Ninguém tem o direito de esperar nada de você. Você tem o direito de escolher o que quer fazer com sua vida. É a sua vida que está em jogo, e não a de seu tio."

Bella mordiscou o lábio.

"Eu sei" respondera ela insegura. "Mas..."

"Vou tirar o dia de folga amanhã" dissera Edward, mudando de assunto. "Há um jardim aberto ao público a uns trinta quilômetros daqui... Eu estava planejando ir lá e conhecer. Você gostaria de ir comigo?"

Com os olhos brilhando e rubra de felicidade, Bella assentira com um gesto de cabeça.

"Ótimo" murmurara ele. "Eu apanho você às 9h, tudo bem?"

Mais uma vez, ela assentira, não confiando em si mesma para falar.

Edward ainda estava segurando sua mão, e ela tivera de puxá-la antes que ele a liberasse, sorrindo com tristeza enquanto fazia isso.

E claro, Bella não havia estudado mais nada pelo resto do dia, assim como não tinha conseguido dormir naquela noite.

Três trajes haviam sido experimentados e descartados antes que Edward chegasse para apanhá-la, e ela corara de modo traiçoeiro ao olhar de aprovação que ele lhe dera enquanto estudava sua silhueta vestida em uma calça jeans justa, que delineava seu pequeno e firme traseiro.

Jeans. Quanto tempo fazia desde que não usava uma calça jeans? Bella se perguntou, quando o resto de suas roupas de baixo se juntou ao que já tinha sido guardado.

Havia comprado alguns jeans de Rosalie, de grifes famosas e com uma caída espetacular.

"Você podia levar estas com você" Bella havia protestado quando Rosalie lhe entregara as calças.

"O quê? Usar Lauren no lugar aonde nós vamos? Você se importa? O jeans que usarei de agora em diante é um 501" contara, sorrindo amplamente ao ver as sobrancelhas de sua amiga se arqueando numa expressão intrigada.

"Oh, 501. Pobrezinha" comentara Bella secamente.

" Bem pode estar na moda, mas também é ideal para trabalhar. Além disso, os jeans Lauren estão muito apertados em mim. Mal consigo me mexer dentro deles. Em você, ficarão muito melhor, já que está mais magra do que eu."

Jeans. Bella foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma das calças, tocando no tecido, sentindo-o entre seus dedos.

O jeans que tinha vestido em seu primeiro encontro com Edward fora comprado com sua mesada. Desde então, não o usara na frente do seu tio, sabendo que ele não teria aprovado. Era um homem antiquado, que não gostava de ver mulheres vestidas em calças... de nenhum tipo.

De modo cortês, Edward lhe abrira a porta de sua pequena caminhonete. O interior do carro era totalmente limpo, Bella notara, assim como notara que Edward era um motorista bom e cauteloso.

Os jardins que eles haviam visitado eram magníficos, reconhecia, mas tinha de admitir que não prestara muita atenção a eles nem às explicações de Edward sobre as plantas e combinações de cores. Estivera muito mais ocupada estudando-o, notando como a natureza havia sido incrivelmente dedicada em sua tarefa quando dera a ele uma sensualidade tão espetacular. Até mesmo o jeito como Edward andava fazia o coração dela disparar, e apenas olhar para aquela boca, sem mencionar imaginar como seria a sensação de ser beijada... por ele...

" O que houve? Você está se sentindo bem?" Edward perguntou em certo momento.

"Estou bem" Bella conseguiu sussurrar, com muito medo de que ele adivinhasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ele levara um lanche embrulhado para ambos... muito mais saboroso do que a refeição que ela lhe preparara no dia anterior, admitia Bella. Presumira, até que Edward negasse, que a mãe dele havia preparado aquilo para os dois.

"Mamãe? De jeito nenhum" dissera ele. "Ela acredita que seus filhos devem ser autossuficientes. Além disso, trabalha fora... é enfermeira. Meus dois irmãos estão ambos casados agora, e sou o único que resta na casa, mas mamãe ainda insiste que eu prepare minhas próprias refeições. Uma coisa que ela nos ensinou como enfermeira, contudo, foi a importância de uma boa nutrição. Veja estes sanduíches, por exemplo. São de pão integral com baixas calorias, o atum proporciona nutrientes importantes, e a salada que adicionei é saudável e gostosa."

"Como isto" Bella o provocou, balançando na frente dele duas barras de chocolate que tinha levado.

Edward riu.

"Chocolate faz bem" murmurou ele solenemente, acrescentando com um sorriso malicioso: "É a comida do amor, sabia?" Bella apenas meneara a cabeça. Então ele a tentara: " Quer que eu lhe prove?"

Ele gostava de provocá-la, admitiria mais tarde. Porém, o que apreciava ainda mais era descobrir que, sob a timidez, ela possuía não somente inteligência, mas, ainda mais importante, um bom senso de humor.

Eles certamente riram muito naquele primeiro verão juntos. Riram muito e se amaram muito, também.

Bella ainda era capaz de se lembrar da primeira vez em que ele a beijara. Não estava sol naquele dia. Trovejava, o céu estava escuro e pesado, e no final da tarde, de repente começara a chover forte, obrigando-os a buscar refugio em uma pequena cabana a alguns metros nos fundos do jardim.

Eles haviam corrido para lá, Bella segurando a sua mão, ambos entrando no pequeno cômodo abafado, sem fôlego e rindo.

Quando a porta vai-e-vem se fechara, confinando-os numa pequena sala quente e mal iluminada, Edward se havia virado para ela, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto. As mãos másculas estavam frias e úmidas, e, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Bella virara a cabeça para lamber um pingo de chuva dele, um gesto instintivo quase infantil, mas que marcou o fim de sua infância, transformando-a, certa tarde, de criança em uma mulher.

Mesmo sem fechar os olhos, ainda conseguia evocar a expressão no rosto de Edward, sentir a tensão que subitamente enrijecera o corpo dele. Exteriormente, nada havia mudado. Ele ainda lhe segurava o rosto, eles ainda estavam em pé, com os corpos separados, mas, interiormente, tudo tinha mudado, reconhecia.

Fitando dentro dos olhos de Edward, ela sentira o próprio corpo começar a tremer... não de frio, e certamente não de medo.

"Bella..."

Seu nome, que Edward havia começado a dizer a centímetros de seu rosto, acabara no encontro dos lábios dele com os seus, os corpos de ambos pressionados.

E não havia nada remotamente infantil no jeito como ela o abraçara, se lembrava Bella. Nada remotamente infantil na maneira como havia aberto a boca sob a dele e deliberadamente o convidado a explorar sua intimidade. Eles se haviam beijado freneticamente, com total ardor, sussurrando palavras de amor incompreensíveis um para o outro. Ela gemia de prazer contra a pele de Silas, e ele murmurava, com voz rouca, que a amava, que a adorava, que a queria. Repetidamente, haviam se beijado e se tocado, e Bella se sentia em chamas com a alegria do que estava experimentando, com a alegria de ser amada, de saber que Bella a amava tanto quanto ela sabia que o amava.

Não fizeram amor naquele dia. Ela queria, mas Edward meneara a cabeça, dizendo, com a voz embargada pela paixão:

"Nós não podemos... Eu não posso... Eu não tenho... Eu poderia engravidá-la" explicara ele, acrescentando sinceramente: "A verdade é que eu poderia querer engravidá-la, Bella. Eu a amo a esse ponto, e sei que, uma vez que a tivesse em meus braços, uma vez que meu corpo estivesse dentro do seu, não haveria maneira de... Eu quero me satisfazer dentro de você" declarara abertamente. Ela o fitara com uma expressão insegura, e ele explicara numa voz baixa e emotiva: "Quero ter esse tipo de intimidade com você. A perpetuação de si mesmo é o instinto mais básico do homem, semear a fertilidade de sua mulher, especialmente quando ele a ama tanto quanto eu a amo."

"Eu... eu poderia tomar pílulas" sugerira Bella, mas Edward meneara a cabeça.

"Não" dissera ele gentilmente. "Cuidar desse lado das coisas é responsabilidade minha. Além disso" continuara com suavidade, olhando à sua volta na casa de veraneio abafada e atolada de móveis, " aqui não é realmente o lugar certo. Quando fizermos amor, quero que seja... Quero que seja especial para você. Perfeito."

Bella umedecera os lábios.

" Meu tio ainda está viajando" ofereceu ela, sem graça. "Nós poderíamos..."

" Não. Não na casa de outro homem. Sim, eu sei que é a sua casa, mas não, não aqui" murmurara ele baixinho.

"Onde, então?" perguntara Bella com ansiedade.

"Deixe isso comigo" dissera Edward. "Deixe tudo por minha conta."

E como a pessoa obediente que fora criada para ser, Bella havia abaixado a cabeça e concordara.


	4. Capítulo 3

Olá!!! Voltei com mais um capítulo explicando um pouco do passado do nosso casal!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 3**

A campainha tocou no exato momento em que Bella acabara de desfazer as malas. Franzindo o cenho, ela desceu para atender. Quem poderia ser? Certamente não estava esperando ninguém.

Ainda estava franzindo o cenho quando abriu a porta e um pequeno gemido de choque escapou de seus lábios ao ver e reconhecer de imediato o homem parado ali.

"Edward!"

Instintivamente, Bella levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, enquanto tentava, tarde demais, reprimir aquele gemido traidor.

"Bella" seu visitante respondeu com seriedade. "Posso entrar?"

Sem esperar resposta, Edward abriu caminho com o ombro e adentrou o hall.

"Como... como você soube que eu estava de volta?" ela conseguiu perguntar, rouca. Era possível que ele tivesse se tornado ainda mais alto e mais forte durante os anos que os haviam separado? Claro que não. Entretanto, Bella não se lembrava de Edward preenchendo quase todo o espaço do hall antes. Ele podia estar dez anos mais velho, mas ainda era tão magnificamente másculo quanto ela recordava. Era forçada a reconhecer contra a sua vontade. Talvez estivesse até mais... Como jovem, Edward usava sua sexualidade de maneira muito descuidada, suavizando-a com a ternura e a consideração que mostrara com ela.

Agora... Bella respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Agora não havia nada remotamente suave ou terno no jeito como ele a olhava. Longe disso.

"Eu não sabia, até que fui ao hospital e descobri que você havia levado Alice lá. Que tipo de gente é você, Bella? Primeiro, quase passa com o carro por cima da minha filha, e então nem mesmo se incomoda em me informar que ela sofreu um acidente. O que estou dizendo? Sei exatamente que tipo de gente você é, não sei? Por que eu deveria estar surpreso com qualquer coisa que você pudesse escolher fazer, sabendo tudo que sei?"

Bella não conseguia articular uma única palavra. O que ele estava dizendo? Do que estava tentando acusá-la? Edward fazia parecer como se ela tivesse tentado atropelar Alice de propósito, quando a verdade era...

"Fiz o que achei melhor" replicou ela, friamente. De modo algum iria deixá-lo ver o quanto ele a pegara desprevenida ou o quanto se sentia agitada e despreparada para lidar com sua presença ali.

Pensar sobre Edward mais cedo não havia feito nada para prepará-la para a realidade de vê-lo ali diante de si. Pensara, lembrara de um jovem com vinte e poucos anos. Aquele era um homem maduro de quase 40 anos, e um homem que...

"O que você achou melhor." Ele lhe deu um olhar incrivelmente zangado enquanto repetia as palavras dela. " Não lhe ocorreu que, como pai de Alice, eu tinha direito de saber o que aconteceu? Não passou por essa sua mente pequena que você tinha a responsabilidade de me informar sobre o ocorrido? Afinal de contas, você costumava ser muito boa no que dizia respeito às responsabilidades, certo? Oh, mas eu estava esquecendo, o tipo de responsabilidade que você prefere é o que significa..."

"Eu não o contatei porque não tinha ideia de que você era o pai de Alice até que chegamos ao hospital" Bella o interrompeu rapidamente. "E então..."

E então Alice havia lhe suplicado que não contasse ao pai sobre o ocorrido. Ainda por cima, mentira para ela e a enfermeira, dizendo que Edward estava indisponível e fora do país. Mas certamente não iria contar isso a Edward. Contra todas as probabilidades, e de maneira ridícula, sentia certa proximidade com Alice, como um elo entre mulheres.

Elo entre mulheres com uma menina de 10 anos. E se considerava inteligente? Rosalie estava certa... ela precisava dar um jeito em sua vida.

"Presumivelmente, todavia, você soube no momento em que Alice informou à enfermeira que você seria sua nova madrasta" disse ele com acidez mortal.

Bella estava certamente muito velha e suficientemente senhora de si para ser traída agora pelo tipo de rubor facial que tinha com tanta facilidade quando jovem. Entretanto, pegou-se desviando o olhar apressadamente da expressão furiosa de Edward e curvando os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos enquanto mentia:

"Uh... ela falou isso? Realmente não lembro... o pronto-socorro estava cheio emendou. Eu só queria me certificar de que Alice recebesse atendimento médico...

"Mentirosa" Edward lhe interrompeu a explicação gaguejada com uma voz tão incisiva que a fez se encolher. "E não pense que não sei exatamente por que você não contestou a existência de um relacionamento entre nós."

Aquilo era pior do que seu pior pesadelo, pior mesmo do que a situação mais embaraçosa e mais humilhante que poderia imaginar lhe acontecendo, concluiu Bella. Não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão exposta e vulnerável, tão horrivelmente consciente de ter suas emoções mais profundas e íntimas expostas para serem ridicularizadas e desprezadas. Não, nem mesmo da primeira vez que tivera de enfrentar o conselho diretor de seu falecido tio, sabendo o quanto cada um deles devia ressentir o fato de ela ter sido indicada como líder, como a pessoa a quem teriam de obedecer.

Naquela única sentença, Edward havia destruído por completo todas as delicadas defesas que ela trabalhara tão arduamente para tecer... defesas que criara com paciência e grande determinação. Defesas que, unidas com bom humor e sorrisos alegres, lhe haviam possibilitado jamais permitir que ninguém adivinhasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ou o quanto sua vida era vazia às vezes, quão pouco correspondia às expectativas idealistas que tivera um dia. A compaixão alheia era algo que Bella evitava e recusava com gentileza. O fato de não ter um homem com quem compartilhar a vida, um filho com quem compartilhar seu amor, era uma escolha sua... Eram coisas que impedia a si mesma, com extrema determinação, de desejar. Possuía sua vida, seus amigos, sua saúde.

Mas agora, de forma brutal e impiedosa, Edward havia destruído aquela frágil e preciosa paz de espírito que ela tanto lutara para conseguir.

Edward adivinhara, revelara o pequeno patético segredo que Bella havia tão seguramente escondido de outras pessoas.

Corajosamente, ela ergueu a cabeça. Não permitiria que ele tivesse uma vitória total. Alguma coisa poderia ser salva dos destroços, da destruição que ele causara, mesmo que fosse somente seu orgulho.

"Ao contrário do que você parece achar..." começou ela.

Porém, mais uma vez, ele a interrompeu, furioso:

"Eu não acho. Eu sei. Você deixou a enfermeira acreditar que tinha o direito de assinar o formulário de consentimento de Alice porque pensou que isso a livraria da culpa. Porque assim não teria de enfrentar o que fez, não teria de sofrer nenhuma possível consequência legal. Meu Deus, que tipo de mulher você é para dirigir de forma tão descuidada em uma área residencial, para começar? E no horário de saída da escola! Mas ambos já sabemos, não? Assuntos tão mundanos quanto a segurança de crianças, suas vidas, simplesmente não lhe importam, não é? Você tem coisas muito mais importantes com as quais se preocupar. Quantos milhões você vale hoje, Bella? Sem dúvida o carro do lado de fora é somente um dos benefícios que resulta da riqueza de uma mulher. Engraçado... eu sabia, é claro, que os negócios vinham em primeiro, segundo e terceiro plano para você. Mas nunca a imaginei como uma mulher que precisasse se cercar de todos os luxos de um estilo de vida materialista.

Bella lhe deu um olhar estupefato, totalmente confuso. O que ele estava dizendo? Alguma coisa sobre seu carro? Sobre sua riqueza? Não importava. Tudo que importava era a incrível sensação de alívio que teve ao perceber que se enganara, afinal, a respeito do que Edward quisera dizer ao afirmar saber o motivo pelo qual ela não refutara a declaração absurda de Alice de que logo seria sua madrasta. Que achava que ela não desmentira a declaração de Alice de modo que não precisasse responder perguntas sobre o acidente, e não porque secretamente ainda ansiava por... ainda queria...

"Meu Deus, como você mudou" ela o ouviu murmurando com raiva. "Aquele carro... esta casa... estas roupas..."

Suas roupas? Bella afastou sua sensação eufórica de alívio. Haveria tempo para saborear aquilo mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha.

"Estou usando uma calça jeans" conseguiu observar em tranquila defesa.

"Jeans de grife" disse Edward brevemente, indicando o logotipo costurado no jeans.

Jeans de grife? Como Edward sabia disso? O Edward que ela conhecia não teria sabido ou se importado com o lugar de onde as roupas dela vinham. O Edward que conhecia e se recordava teria, na verdade, mostrado mais interesse no que havia por baixo das roupas, em vez de na grife da qual elas vinham.

Rapidamente, Bella redirecionou seus pensamentos, dizendo-lhe o que seus próprios olhos astutos haviam notado.

"Suas roupas também não são de uma loja qualquer."

Havia uma leve coloração traidora se infiltrando por baixo da pele dele?, Bella se perguntou, sentindo-se triunfante.

"Eu não as escolhi" replicou ele com rigor.

Então, quem as havia escolhido? Uma mulher? Por algum motivo, a admissão de Edward tirou o prazer original dela em pegá-lo no pulo, reconheceu Bella, triste.

"Suponho que você tenha achado que estava sendo muito esperta e que tivesse se safado de quase matar a minha filha" Edward estava voltando a agredi-la. "Bem, infelizmente para você, uma... uma amiga minha por acaso a viu na cena do acidente e anotou a placa de seu carro."

"Verdade? Quanta gentileza da parte dela" zombou Bella. "Suponho que não ocorreu à sua amiga que teria sido mais útil tentando ajudar Alice em vez de brincar de detetive amadora?"

"Tânia estava a caminho de uma reunião muito importante. Ela dirige várias instituições de caridade e, como mencionou, não podia esperar que pessoas de negócios muito ocupadas, que já estavam lhe dando seu tempo, se sentissem inclinadas a fazer uma doação generosa em dinheiro para uma instituição de caridade cuja responsável não chega pontualmente à reunião."

Quem quer que a tal Tânia fosse, Edward obviamente gostava muito dela, refletiu Bella. Ele a fazia parecer um anjo.

"Você não vai negar que foi responsável pelo acidente de Alice, espero" continuou Edward retomando ao ataque.

Bella estava começando a ficar furiosa também. Como ele ousava falar com ela assim? Teria feito isso se não a conhecesse? Teria julgado... se ela fosse uma estranha? De alguma forma, duvidava disso. Edward estava sendo injustamente crítico e cruel por causa de quem ela era, porque um dia Bella fora tola o bastante para amá-lo, e ele fora... Rapidamente, ela reprimiu os pensamentos desenfreados.

Negar que havia sido responsável? Mas ela não fora responsável. Aquilo era... No momento de abrir a boca para informá-lo vigorosamente o quanto ele estava errado, Bella se lembrou de sua conversa com Alice e da ansiedade da menininha. Imediatamente voltou a fechá-la.

"Foi um acidente" isso era tudo que ela poderia se permitir dizer.

"Um acidente causado pelo fato de que você estava dirigindo de forma perigosa, em excesso de velocidade, por uma área urbana, em um carro mais apropriado para dirigir em uma autoestrada. Ou, o que no seu caso, é mais provável, para se exibir entre seus amigos."

Bella suspirou.

"Para sua informação" começou ela, "eu comprei esse carro..." Quando ia lhe explicar por que tinha comprado o BMW, de súbito mudou de ideia. Afinal de contas, que explicações devia a ele. Nenhuma. Absolutamente nenhuma. "Comprei o carro porque eu quis... porque gostei dele. Sem dúvida, sua amiga prefere dirigir alguma coisa ecologicamente correta, modesta e econômica. Ela tem um Beetle, talvez, ou quem sabe um Morris Minor bem cuidado, que herdou de alguma tia idosa" sugeriu Bella, ácida

" A propósito... não que isso seja da sua conta, mas dirige um Jaguar. Foi parte de seu acordo de divórcio... Mas eu não estou aqui para falar de meus amigos ou de minha vida particular. Você se dá conta de que eu poderia denunciá-la para a polícia por direção perigosa, certo?"

Bella congelou de imediato, incapaz de controlar sua expressão.

"Sim, pode ficar chocada" disse Edward com raiva.

"Você não pode fazer isso" protestou ela, pensando em Alice.

"Não posso? Certamente tenho motivo para isso, embora, considerando sua atitude arrogante em relação à verdade, e ao fato de que não houve testemunhas do evento inteiro, sem dúvida você encontraria um meio de se safar."

"A minha atitude arrogante em relação à verdade? Isso é profundo vindo de você" retorquiu Bella com amargura.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Edward a desafiou.

Ela o encarou, tão irritada quanto ele. Afinal de contas, não podia lembrá-lo de que um dia lhe declarara seu amor, dizendo que sempre a amaria, que jamais existiria outra pessoa...

"Por que você voltou?" ele exigiu saber, abruptamente.

"Eu cresci aqui. Esta é a minha cidade natal" ela o relembrou com calma.

"Sentimentalismo. Você voltou por sentimentalismo. Meu Deus, realmente já ouvi o bastante!"

"Minhas raízes estão aqui" continuou Bella, rezando para que nada em sua voz ou em sua expressão revelasse com quanta crueldade ele a estava ferindo.

" Raízes, talvez" concordou Bella numa voz tensa. "Mas se você está esperando revisitar o passado ou ressuscitar antigos..."

"Não estou esperando fazer uma coisa dessas" interrompeu ela com veemência. "Pelo que sei, o passado está no passado e é exatamente onde pretendo que continue. Não existe nada no passado de que eu sinta falta."

"Nada nele de que sinta falta, e, com certeza, nada nele a que você algum dia tenha dado valor" murmurou Edward.

E então, para o choque de Bella, ele de repente deu um passo em sua direção.

"Edward" atordoada, ela se moveu também, mas não foi capaz de se distanciar dele o quanto tinha planejado. Não. Em vez disso, o que realmente fez foi dar um passo em direção a Edward. Um passo que a levou para a intimidade dos braços fortes, para dentro do espaço pessoal do corpo másculo. Eles estavam tão perto que Bella não apenas podia ver a linha sombreada ao longo do maxilar, onde a barba crescia, mas também tocá-la, sentir os pêlos que apontavam contra a sua palma. Exatamente como fizera tantos anos antes, na primeira vez em que eles haviam dormido juntos. Ela acordara na luz opalescente de uma manhã de verão, com eufórica consciência de que Edward estava ali ao seu lado, que ela tinha o incrível abençoado direito de simplesmente virar a cabeça e observá-lo dormir. Sabia que pertenciam um ao outro e que nada ou ninguém ia separá-los... jamais.

"Edward!"

Bella fechou os olhos. Podia sentir as batidas fortes e descontroladas de seu próprio coração agitando seu corpo como em uma convocação urgente. Era isso que a estava deixando tão fraca, tão...

"Estou lhe avisando, Bella, fique longe de mim. Fique fora de minha vida..." As palavras a atingiram vulneráveis e desprotegidas emoções. Instintivamente, ela tentou se proteger delas cruzando os braços, mas Edward já estava se virando e indo em direção à porta. "Falo sério" avisou ele ao parar para abri-la. "Fique fora de minha vida."

Ela devia estar sofrendo de algum tipo de choque, concluiu Bella, perplexa, dez minutos depois, enquanto subia a escada vagarosamente.

Ficar fora da vida dele? Edward achava mesmo que precisava avisá-la disso, que Bella não sabia que não havia lugar lá para ela? E nenhum amor...

De modo entorpecido, olhou pela janela de seu quarto e para o jardim abaixo. Daquela janela, podia ver o telhado da pequena cabana onde haviam se abrigado da chuva, e fora ali naquele quarto, se não naquela cama, que Bella havia passado horas deitada, vivenciando tola e ardentemente seus sonhos de menina com ele.

E fora lá também que passara os dias deitada depois de fazer amor com Edward, sentindo e acreditando que a realidade do ato de amor dele superava todas as suas fantasias mais sensuais.

Tinha sido para aquele quarto, para aquele santuário que Bella fora depois da briga horrível, quando Edward a desafiara a escolher entre seu amor por ele e seu dever para com o tio. E também ali ela chorara as lágrimas de alívio e felicidade quando ele lhe dissera, com remorso e arrependimento, que a última coisa que queria era magoá-la. Feri-la o machucava muito também, e, é claro, entendia sua vontade de pelo menos tentar aceitar os desejos do tio por uma questão de dever e honra.

" Eu não vou demorar muito para voltar" prometera Bella, enquanto Edward lhe segurava o rosto e as lágrimas caíam livremente sobre a mão dele. "A América não é tão longe assim, e quando eu voltar..."

"Quando você voltar, eu nunca mais vou deixá-la sair de perto de mim" dissera ele com firmeza. "Se você não fosse tão teimosa, eu não a deixaria ir agora."

"Eu tenho de ir" murmurara Bella, chorando. "Devo isso ao meu tio." Entretanto, sabia mesmo na época, que uma parte sua desejava que ele se recusasse a permitir sua partida, que, por menos plausível que pudesse ser, Edward insistisse.

"Você poderia ir comigo" ela havia sugerido. "Poderia trabalhar lá..."

"Ir com você? Como o quê?" Edward havia protestado imediatamente, acrescentando: "Sou um homem independente, Bella. Não posso viver a suas custas. Além disso, e quanto aos nossos planos de comprar o pequeno terreno que visitamos na semana passada para transformá-lo em um viveiro?"

Bella fechou os olhos, e encostou o rosto quente contra o vidro frio da janela.

"Vou esperar por você" Edward havia prometido quando ela partira, "Vou esperar por você, independentemente de quanto tempo leve..."

Mas ele não esperara. Não a amava. Não lhe dera o anel de noivado nem o filho que lhe prometera com tanta paixão, em que Bella havia acreditado sinceridade.

Oh, Deus! Edward teria adivinhado, poucos minutos antes no hall de entrada, quando ela se aproximara em vez de se afastar, o que estava passando por sua mente, por seu corpo? O quanto teria sido fácil para ela... Edward saberia que uma parte tola e ingênua de Bella chegara a pensar que ele realmente iria beijá-la, e que ela queria aquele beijo? Que a mesma parte tola e ingênua lembrava com tanta intensidade que era exatamente daquela forma que ele costumava se mover em sua direção quando...

"Não!" Bella protestou em um murmúrio de desespero. "Não, por favor, não..." Mas já era tarde demais. As lembranças já estavam voltando, inundando-a.

A primeira vez que eles haviam feito amor... Podia se recordar de maneira tão clara e intensa quanto se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

Eles haviam saído para passar o dia juntos. Uma outra visita ao famoso jardim... Edward, como ela descobrira na época, era um defensor entusiasmado da importância da boa estrutura para um jardim.

"Não ter uma estrutura adequada para mim é como... como... bem, imagine tentar vestir um corpo humano se todos os membros estivessem presos ao acaso, aqui e ali e por toda parte, ou se uma casa fosse projetada simplesmente adicionando um cômodo ao lado do outro."

E ele lhe mostrara livros e fizera desenhos para reforçar a ideia. Completamente apaixonada nessa época, ela reconhecia que estava prestando mais atenção no jeito como os cabelos dele se curvavam no colarinho ou lhe caíam sobre a testa do que nos desenhos que lhe eram mostrados. Mas ouvira o que Edward estava dizendo, e ficara tão impressionada e excitada quanto ele pela elegância simples dos jardins que eles iam visitar.

"Todo jardim tem o direito de ser adequadamente projetado" disse ele com entusiasmo. " E você só precisa ler um dos livros de Sir Roy Strong para entender como o conceito de um planejamento arquitetônico pode ser aplicado até mesmo ao menor jardim urbano."

Eles estavam sentados e comendo sanduíches naquele momento.

" Humm" concordara Bella, lhe sorrindo com adoração.

E então Edward largara o próprio sanduíche e tirara-lhe o dela da mão. Pegara-a nos braços e a beijara demoradamente, com incrível gentileza, antes de erguer a cabeça, fitar-lhe o olhar amoroso, e murmurar com voz rouca:

"Eu daria tudo para estar sozinho com você em algum lugar mais reservado agora." Muito devagar, ele estendeu uma das mãos e lhe percorreu o contorno dos lábios com a ponta de um dedo. "Perfeitos" sussurrou com carinho.

"Um bom planejamento arquitetônico" provocara Bella num sussurro.

"Melhor do que isso. O melhor" murmurara Edward solenemente. E o sorriso desaparecera dos olhos dele quando a ponta do dedo tocara o centro do lábio inferior de Bella, e ela pudera senti-lo começar a tremer de desejo... um desejo ao qual correspondia plenamente.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso... ficar juntos?" perguntara ela com a voz rouca.

Eles haviam conversado sobre se tornarem amantes, mas Edward lhe dissera que havia parado de procurar o esconderijo perfeito para eles. Queria ter certeza absoluta de que era isso que ela queria... que ele era quem Bella queria... e não gostaria de apressá-la.

"Nós poderíamos... Há o meu quarto." Com ousadia, ela havia oferecido sua casa novamente. Seu tio estava fora em outra viagem. O caso de apendicite do diretor de vendas se havia tornado mais complicado do que os médicos esperavam, causando uma demora na recuperação, e o tio de Bella precisava assumir as tarefas dele. Consequentemente, vinha viajando mais a negócios do que o normal.

"Não, não lá" Edward havia respondido com firmeza. "Mas se você tem certeza..."

Ele estava lhe segurando a nuca com uma das mãos, fazendo carinho. Tremendo de excitação e emoção, Bella sorrira. A expressão nos olhos de Edward fizera seu rosto esquentar... mas não com o embaraço de uma jovem virgem e inexperiente...

"Eu tenho certeza" dissera ela com segurança. "Oh, Edward, tenho tanta certeza..."

"Quero que tudo seja certo... especial" sussurrara ele com voz rouca. "Dei uma olhada nos hotéis da área, e eu poderia reservar um quarto para nós... esta noite."

"Oh, sim, sim!" exclamara ela.

Carinhosamente, Bella estendera uma das mãos e lhe tocara o rosto, sentindo o calor da pele dele sob a ponta dos dedos, os ossos firmes e os músculos abaixo. Ela podia não ter experiência, podia nunca ter tido um amante antes, mas não havia medo ou hesitação, simplesmente uma profunda certeza interior de que aquilo era certo, de que Edward era o homem certo!

Edward encontrara um hotel para eles a alguns quilômetros do jardim que tinham visitado. Pequeno e isolado, era cercado por seus próprios jardins, mas pela primeira vez, Edward não mostrava nenhum interesse em explorá-los...

" Eu... eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ver os jardins" protestara Bella, um tanto insegura, quando estavam sozinhos no quarto.

Edward meneara a cabeça, trancando a porta antes de se voltar para ela.

"Não. Agora há uma única coisa que quero fazer, um jardim que quero explorar" murmurara ele, suavemente. E Bella soubera, pelo modo como ele a observava, pelo olhar que acariciava lentamente cada parte de seu corpo, exatamente o que Edward queria dizer.

"Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer" dissera ela finalmente e com honestidade, enrubescendo e depois rindo. "Bem, eu sei. Ou pelo menos acho que sei, mas..."

"Venha aqui" pedira Edward, e, ainda rubra, Bella fora até ele.

Eles haviam se beijado antes, é claro, e se tocado intimamente, mas nunca daquela maneira, reconheceria Bella, enquanto Edward lhe beijava os lábios lentamente e repetia o gesto que fizera mais cedo. Pressionava o polegar em seu lábio inferior, mordiscando a pele macia que expusera, os braços a envolvendo com força de modo possessivo enquanto ela tremia em resposta aos toques. A língua dele lhe acariciava o interior doce da boca, explorando ritmicamente e a ensinando a fazer o mesmo.

Enquanto repetia as carícias íntimas e sensuais, Bella podia sentir o tremor que percorria o corpo de Edward a excitação sexual que o acompanhava.

Com os braços ao redor dele, ela havia se aproximado o máximo que era capaz, instintivamente roçando-se contra o corpo quente e forte, gemendo baixinho de prazer, de olhos fechados.

"Bella, Bella" ouvira Edward murmurar, enquanto as mãos másculas lhe seguravam a cintura, como se ele fosse afastá-la de si. Mas então ele parecera mudar de ideia, e deslizara as mãos para as nádegas dela, segurando-as e pressionando os próprios quadris contra o corpo receptivo de Bella.

Um tremor delicioso de prazer a fizera se arquear, e Edward, gentilmente, lhe massageara a extensão da coluna numa carícia tão terna que fez Bella abrir os olhos e fitá-lo em confusão.

"Eu não quero fazer as coisas rápido demais" Edward respondera a pergunta que ele ainda não fizera. "Esta será a nossa primeira vez, e quero... Quero torná-la perfeita para você... de todas as maneiras, Bella."

"Será perfeita" prometera ela, sabendo que era verdade, com um profundo instinto feminino que não precisava ser analisado ou questionado.

Com carinho e gentileza, Edward a havia despido, pausando para acariciar e beijar cada pedaço de pele que expunha. Mas quando chegara aos seios, Bella sentira o autocontrole dele começar a fraquejar. Enquanto Edward circulava vagarosamente um dos mamilos rijos e ruborizados com o polegar, ela soubera que não era a única que estava tremendo numa reação sensual tão violenta.

"Estas são as coisas mais lindas... você é a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi" sussurrara Edward com a voz embargada de prazer ao pegá-la no colo e carregá-la para a enorme cama.

" Mais perfeita do que um dos jardins de Sir Roy Strong?" provocara Bella, lembrando da brincadeira que haviam compartilhado mais cedo.

Como resposta, um sorriso havia curvado os cantos de sua boca e, momentaneamente, suavizado a paixão que lhe escurecera os olhos quando brincara de volta:

"Quem é Sir Roy Strong?"

As risadas de ambos acabaram de imediato com quaisquer pequenas inibições que Bella achasse que poderia sentir, e, segundos depois, seus dedos estavam tão ocupados quanto os de Edward. Era talvez um pouco menos paciente enquanto lhe abria os botões da camisa com ansiedade fechava os olhos em prazer no momento em que finalmente revelava o peito largo e bronzeado.

Sentindo-se inundada de amor, enterrou o rosto contra o peito de Edward, fechando os olhos e inalando o aroma almiscarado, antes de delicadamente lamber-lhe o centro do peito, descobrindo o leve gosto salgado, o gosto dele.

"Bella..."

"Quero fazer isso" protestara ela. "Quero conhecer cada parte sua, Edward. Quero abraçar você, tocá-lo, sentir seu gosto. Eu quero..."

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo" ele a avisara.

Mas, subitamente sentindo-se uma mulher madura e sensual, Bella falara baixinho com seriedade:

"Oh, sim, eu sei. Quero você, Edward" dissera ela, erguendo-lhe uma das mãos e colocando-a primeiro contra seu coração, e, em seguida, contra seu sexo, acrescentando , "aqui e aqui." Então, levara a mão de Silas a sua têmpora e repetira com suavidade: "E aqui."

"Com meu coração te amo" sussurrara Edward em resposta, pegando a mão de Bella, beijando-a, antes de colocá-la contra seu peito. "Com meu corpo te venero."

Observando-lhe os olhos, ele pusera a mão dela intimamente contra seu próprio corpo. A respiração de Bella se havia tornado ofegante, seu coração pulsando com a mesma ferocidade da masculinidade que tocava. Instintivamente, o envolvera com os dedos, aprendendo e conhecendo-o com delicadeza. Edward continuava murmurando com voz grossa, erguendo-lhe uma das mãos até sua própria testa, enquanto a outra o acariciava de maneira tão feminina e amorosa.

"Com minha mente a honro, com minha alma me comprometo com voe» agora, Bella. Nada jamais quebrará o elo laço estamos formando entre nós esta noite. Nada..."

"Nada" repetira ela suavemente. Sob os dedos, podia sentir o membro viril enrijecendo ainda mais, e começando a pulsar numa exigência feroz.

"Na primeira vez em que ele a penetrara," Bella gritara. Não de dor, mas em exultação, agarrando-se a ele de forma apaixonada, recebendo-o em seu interior com um coração repleto de amor e alegria. Suas emoções tão à flor da pele, a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, a consciência da intimidade, o amor que eles compartilhavam, o laço que estavam criando... tudo isso levara lágrimas emotivas a seus olhos.

Vendo-as, Edward imediatamente praguejara baixinho e começara a sair de dentro de Bella, acreditando que a machucara. Rapidamente, ela o tranquilizara, explicando, com a voz trêmula, que as lágrimas eram pela alegria de tê-lo dentro de seu corpo, e não de dor.

Mais tarde, ele lhe dissera que o que eles tinham vivenciado era apenas o começo do prazer que pretendia lhe dar, da intimidade especial que iriam compartilhar.

"Você é o meu jardim especial, Bella" Edward havia murmurado, enquanto acariciava seu corpo nu e quente. Meu jardim particular mais secreto, onde as flores que nos cercam são especiais, mágicas e somente para nós.

" E que, um dia, se tudo der certo, vai dar frutos" continuara Bella, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos ao longo da coluna dele, deleitando-se com a sensação de estar a seu lado e poder tocá-lo. "Mas não por um longo tempo" acrescentara sonolenta. "Suponho que tio Aro não vai querer que eu tenha mais do que a licença maternidade mais básica."

" Licença maternidade?" Edward a havia estudado o corpo de repente ficando tenso enquanto ele franzia o cenho. "Sei que seu tio espera que você trabalhe na companhia depois que terminar a faculdade, mas o que aconteceu entre nós muda isso, não? Não sou machista a ponto de impedi-la de trabalhar, se é isso que você quer, mas..."

"Não é uma questão do que eu quero, Edward" dissera Bella lentamente. "Meu tio espera que eu trabalhe ao lado dele e assuma seu lugar futuramente. Isso significa tudo para ele."

"Mais do que você e a sua felicidade?" Edward a desafiara. "Ou está tentando me dizer que os negócios e seu tio significam mais para você do que eu e nossos filhos?"

"Não, é claro que não... mas eu devo tanto a ele e..."

"Mais do que deve ao nosso amor?"

Eles estavam à beira de uma briga, e os olhos de Bella se abriram com lágrimas de mágoas. Edward era incapaz de entender como as coisas eram difíceis para ela? E claro que queria ficar com ele. Como poderia não querer?

"Por favor, não vamos estragar as coisas com uma briga" ela havia suplicado. Embora Bella sentisse que ele queria continuar a discussão, Edward suspirou e dissera:

"Não, você tem razão. Este não é o momento... ou o lugar..."

"Faça amor comigo de novo, Edward" pedira ela. E não fora até muitos, muitos meses depois, que amadurecera o bastante para reconhecer quão perigosamente havia criado o hábito de usar o sexo para evitar o assunto e distrair a atenção de Edward do futuro deles. Na verdade, não havia sido até que o próprio Edward a acusasse de fazer isso que Bella fora forçada a reconhecer o que estava fazendo, e àquela altura...

"Vou amá-la para sempre. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu sempre vou querer" prometera Edward na manhã seguinte, enquanto estavam aconchegados na cama, um nos braços do outro, o corpo de Bella ainda brilhante e úmido da paixão do recente ato de amor.

Mas ele não cumprira o que dissera. Edward havia quebrado a promessa, partira o coração dela e quase a destruíra.


	5. Capítulo 4

Oiiieeee! Apreciem o capítulo ! Só lembrando que a Alice não é fácil não! E ela vai aprontar muito mais para juntar o Edward e a Bella !!!

Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo 4**

Sua primeira impressão de que a cidade não havia mudado fora errada, pensou Bella ao pôr as sacolas de supermercado sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Havia passado a tarde explorando seu antigo território antes de ir a um posto fora da cidade completar o tanque do carro e parar num supermercado para comprar comida.

O layout do centro da cidade podia ser essencialmente o mesmo, mas muitas das pequenas lojas de que ela se lembrava haviam desaparecido, sendo substituídas pelo que Bella pessoalmente considerava efeito de uma atuação exagerada de consórcios e corretoras de imóveis. Todavia, a transformação do centro da cidade em área exclusiva para pedestres, tinha de admitir, fora uma melhoria. Ela gostara particularmente do jeito como as árvores haviam sido plantadas e dos canteiros coloridos com plantas e flores de verão agrupadas de maneira artística ao redor. Com os bancos posicionados de forma estratégica, eles criavam uma atmosfera relaxada e informal no centro, que era realçada pelo fato de o clima quente de verão incentivar as pessoas a comer do lado de fora de diversos restaurantes na praça, ou em Cafés, sob os guarda-sóis que decoravam mesas e cadeiras nas calçadas. Havia sido perturbador, contudo, ler em uma pequena placa que a praça fora reprojetada por Edward, como um presente para a cidade.

Assim como o centro da cidade em si, as pessoas também tinham parecido bastante diferentes. Bella nunca fizera amigos realmente íntimos em seu tempo de estudante. O regime imposto por seu tio impedira isso, mas houvera garotas cujas companhias ela teria apreciado.

Esta noite ligaria para Rosalie, prometeu a si mesma, enquanto começava a desempacotar as compras. Seria bom ouvir uma voz amistosa. Não queria pensar nas consequências do fato de que uma das poucas vozes adultas que ouvira desde que retornara havia sido a de seu ex-namorado, e que esta não fora nada amistosa.

Uma "amiga" contara a Edward sobre o acidente, dissera ele de forma sucinta. O que exatamente isso significava? O termo "amiga" aplicado a um membro do sexo oposto podia cobrir inúmeras possibilidades. De qualquer forma, por que ela deveria se importar com quem era aquela mulher ou o que ela representava para Edward?

Removendo a jaqueta do conjunto Gucci que estava vestindo, Bella abriu a porta da geladeira.

Usar Gucci para fazer compras no supermercado talvez fosse um pouco demais, especialmente fora de Knightsbridge. E o conjunto em questão ainda era branco, e havia se destacado muito em meio do cenário colorido da estação. Mas, considerando que havia cedido aos apelos de Rosalie e comprado as roupas de grife, não podia deixá-las penduradas no guarda-roupa. Entretanto, notara os olhares estranhos que recebera de outros compradores, mulheres vestidas numa espécie de uniforme urbano: calça jeans, camisa branca e blazer azul-marinho.

Bella supunha que seus cabelos não ajudassem também, reconheceu, jogando-os para trás dos ombros. Então, pegou um prendedor do bolso e os prendeu no topo da cabeça. Usava os cabelos compridos desde que podia se lembrar. Quando adolescente, tivera vontade de cortá-los, mas pela primeira vez, seu tio e Edward haviam concordado... com seu veto, ainda que por razões muito diferentes. Seu tio costumava insistir que Bella prendesse os cabelos num coque antiquado e elegante... o tipo que ele lembrava da mãe usando... E enquanto isso, Edward... Edward sussurrara, na primeira noite que eles haviam passado juntos, que fantasiara segurar seus cabelos e deixá-los envolvê-lo, sentindo sua maciez lhe acariciar a pele.

Ela realizara aquela fantasia para ele, mesmo que tivesse enrubescido um pouco ao fazer isso na primeira vez.

Nos anos que se haviam passado desde então, Bella ainda não cortara os cabelos... aparava as pontas ocasionalmente, mas cortar mesmo, nunca... e, até vender a companhia, em obediência aos desejos de seu tio, mantivera-os presos num coque elegante.

Tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Rosalie tentara persuadi-la a usá-los soltos.

"Estou velha demais para cabelos compridos soltos" protestara Bella com determinação.

"Está louca?" Rosalie discutira, acrescentando: "Você viu essa nova campanha de jeans... aquela que mostra uma mulher de costas com os cabelos soltos até a cintura? Ela tem 70 anos, e está fazendo uma declaração positiva sobre como as mulheres têm o direito de se valorizar. Além disso, ela é absolutamente espetacular. Se eu tivesse os seus cabelos... espessos, ondulados... nada me faria escondê-los."

"No mundo dos negócios, dos grandes negócios, os homens vêem cabelos longos em uma mulher como sinal de fraqueza. Deve ser algum tipo de complexo de Narciso" observara Bella com ironia. "Eles olham para cabelos longos e imediatamente pensam: "Ah... ela vai passar mais tempo diante do espelho do que na frente dos números de vendas", e então esfregam as mãos de alegria pensando que vão passar a perna em você."

" Oh, sim. Deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa, mocinha" Charlotte a corrigira depois de parar de rir: "A razão pela qual eles esfregam as mãos de alegria é porque pensam: "Uau, que mulher! Eu quero levá-la para cama"."

"Em outras palavras, cabelos compridos para eles indicam promiscuidade e fraqueza."

"Por que eu tenho a distinta impressão de que, em algum lugar, em algum momento, algum homem a magoou profundamente?" Rosalie perguntara de forma intuitiva.

Mas Bella apenas meneara a cabeça. O passado, seu passado, era algo sobre o que simplesmente não estava preparada para falar... nem mesmo com sua melhor amiga.

Uma coisa que havia notado, contudo, quando saíra, e que mexera muito com suas emoções já vulneráveis, era o número de casais fazendo compras juntos... e nem todos eram jovens. Ver os olhares ternos e amorosos que um casal trocara enquanto o homem estendia o corpo a fim de pegar alguma coisa que a mulher queria em uma prateleira mais alta... e a mulher disfarçadamente lhe acariciando a coxa enquanto isso... tinha feito Bella desviar os olhos, ciente e envergonhada do vazio emocional em sua própria vida. Não precisava ser assim. Quanto tivesse tempo para pensar, para avaliar e planejar, uma vez que se envolvesse com os projetos de caridade que pretendia estabelecer com o dinheiro de seu tio, não haveria tempo para dores e lamentações sobre o que poderia ter sido.

Era o fato de ter visto Edward que a desestabilizara daquela maneira, disse a si mesma com irritação. Vê-lo e ouvi-lo fazer aquelas acusações absurdas contra ela.

Bella ficou tensa quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Não havia motivo para pensar que fosse Edward, é claro, mas caso fosse... Forçando a si mesma a assumir a expressão que normalmente reservava para reuniões de diretoria... aquela que dizia: "Nem pense em se meter comigo"... dirigiu-se com determinação para a porta da frente e a abriu.

" Alice!" exclamou ela, surpresa. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Recebi minha mesada hoje. Vim pagar a primeira prestação do dinheiro que lhe devo pelo estrago no seu carro " disse Alice. E antes que Bella pudesse falar qualquer coisa, acrescentou: "Posso entrar? Está tão quente..."

"Sim, é claro. Vou pegar algo gelado para você beber" ofereceu Bella, levando-a até a cozinha. "Você veio para cá andando?"

" Humm" murmurou Alice ao dar um grande gole no suco de laranja que Bella lhe entregara. "Humm... um suco de verdade!" exclamou, feliz. "Maravilhoso, mas é muito caro" disse seriamente. "Papai não vai comprar... ele diz que eu o desperdiço porque nunca termino o suco, e que é muito caro. Mas ele compra este suco quando Tânia vai lá." Ela fez uma careta. "Aparentemente, Tânia gosta de suco no café da manhã... não que já tenha passado a noite lá. Mas bem que ela gostaria. Tânia pensa que eu não sei qual é o jogo dela, mas eu sei... uma mulher sempre sabe" concluiu com orgulho. "Ela quer se casar de novo e quer se casar com papai. Ele seria louco se fizesse isso... ela é má." Alice fez mais uma careta expressiva. "Tânia sequer gostou das roupas novas que fiz papai comprar, e eu sei por que... não quer que nenhuma outra mulher olhe para ele."

Alice tinha escolhida as roupas de grife de Edward! Mas Bella não teve tempo de digerir aquela informação, porque Alice continuou:

"Eu tentei avisá-lo, mas papai não consegue enxergar isso. Suponho que não consiga enxergar a verdade por baixo de toda a maquiagem que Tânia usa. Ela detesta crianças, também. Foi por isso que deixou o primeiro marido. Eu sei... mas papai acha que é porque ele não queria que ela engravidasse."

Bella lhe deu um olhar cauteloso.

"Oh, tudo bem, papai não me disse isso. Ele é um ótimo pai, o melhor, mas nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento. Ele é do tipo que mantém os pensamentos de adulto para si mesmo, mas não sou mais criança... e presto atenção nas pessoas. Tânia não é boa o suficiente para ele."

"Quantos anos você tem exatamente, Alice?" perguntou Bella com fraqueza, automaticamente enchendo mais uma vez o copo agora vazio que Alice lhe estendia.

"Dez" respondeu Alice de imediato.

Com uma mente muito mais evoluída do que os seus 10 anos, decidiu Bella. Edward tinha alguma ideia de como a filha se sentia em relação à madrasta em potencial? Pelo menos agora sabia exatamente o que a palavra "amiga" significava quando aplicada ao relacionamento de Edward com a namorada.

"Estou morrendo de fome" comentou Alice de forma triunfante, "e papai saiu para jantar fora hoje. Suponho que eu não possa..."

A autoconfiança dela era realmente extraordinária para alguém tão jovem. Talvez Bella devesse lembrá-la com firmeza da diferença de idade que existia entre as duas e aconselhá-la que não era educado se convidar na casa de outras pessoas... Mas gostava de Alice, admitiu, e mesmo se isso fosse uma fraqueza sua, simplesmente não seria capaz de abalar aquele orgulho juvenil apontando tais fatos à menina.

"Lamento não poder lhe oferecer nada para comer" respondeu em vez disso, pretendendo dizer a Alice que achava que o pai dela desaprovaria aquele tipo de contato entre as duas... e não somente porque ele obviamente considerava que ela havia atropelado Alice graças ao testemunho da "namorada". Bella decidiu manter seus pensamentos para si mesma e, em vez disso, falou: "Eu estava planejando jantar fora."

"Oh, ótimo!" Alice sorriu, dizendo francamente: "Eu também detesto cozinhar."

Bella piscou.

" Alice, eu não detesto cozinhar. É só que..."

"Há uma excelente cantina italiana que acabou de abrir na cidade, comida italiana é a minha favorita. E eu adoro os sorvetes deles."

Contrariando o bom senso, Bella sabia que estava enfraquecendo.

"Humm"... concordou. "Gosto de comida italiana, também." De mulher para mulher, elas se entreolharam. "Você está certa" Bella se ouviu dizendo, admirada com suas próprias palavras. "Por que cozinhar em casa quando se pode jantar comida italiana em algum outro lugar?"

O que ela estava pensando? O que estava fazendo?, perguntou-se dez minutos mais tarde, quando parou o carro no estacionamento no centro da cidade. O preço a pagar seria alto se Edward descobrisse, pensou de forma fatalista, franzindo um pouco o cenho, enquanto esperava que Alice saísse do carro antes de ativar o sistema de alarme.

Não havia um motivo pelo qual estava fazendo aquilo, havia? Para se aproximar de Edward? Certamente estava acima daquele tipo de manobra infantil, não estava?

"É por aqui" disse Alice, alegremente entrelaçando o braço no de Bella. "Você deveria deixar os cabelos soltos" aconselhou com seriedade, observando o reflexo das duas na vitrine de uma loja. "Os homens gostam."

"Hã-hã... uh... Eles gostam?"

Meu Deus, o que estava errado? Não deveria ser ela a agir como se estivesse confusa e sem graça, Bella censurou a si mesma.

"O propósito de ser uma mulher não é para agradar os homens ou procurar pela aprovação deles" ela explicou a Alice.

" Não, mas certamente ajuda se você quer as coisas do seu jeito" disse Alice com praticidade.

Bella lhe deu um olhar conservador.

"Seu pai foi me procurar contou ela baixinho. A... amiga dele... Tânia... viu o acidente e contou a ele."

A expressão de Alice se tornou mais séria.

"Sim, eu sei. Ele não me pôs de castigo, mas ficou bastante zangado. Papai fica zangado porque no fundo, se sente culpado por não poder estar perto de mim o tempo todo." Alice falou com uma maturidade que emocionou Bella. "Ele se preocupa comigo... eu também me preocupo com ele" admitiu inesperadamente, revelando uma vulnerabilidade comovente ao confidenciar relutante: "Não é muito divertido... não ter uma mãe. Dói muito, às vezes."

"Eu sei" concordou Bella em voz baixa.

Por um momento, elas se entreolharam. Então, Alice falou rapidamente:

"Olhe, o restaurante é aqui" chamando a atenção de Bella para a casa diante delas. "Não permita que eles nos dêem uma mesa ruim só porque somos duas mulheres sozinhas sem um homem" sussurrou Alice no momento em que elas entraram.

"Duas o quê?" Bella começou a perguntar, mas o maitre já estava se aproximando. Ciente não apenas da advertência de Alice, mas também de ser uma mentora em potencial... sem mencionar um modelo... para a menininha, Bella deveria mostrar um bom exemplo, olhou firmemente para o homem e disse: "Gostaríamos de uma mesa para dois, por favor. Aquela ali" acrescentou, apontando para a que era obviamente a "melhor" mesa deles.

Sem hesitar nem por um instante, o maitre fez uma pequena reverência para as duas e concordou:

"Muito bem, senhoras. Acompanhem-me, por favor."

"Isso foi bom" comentou Alice alegremente, quando elas estavam sentadas.

"Não" corrigiu Bella com um sorriso , "isso foi Gucci." Ela apontou a própria roupa. "Não é somente a cabelos longos que os homens são suscetíveis, sabia?" salientou graciosamente antes de pegar o menu. "Pronta para fazer o pedido?" perguntou, alguns minutos depois.

"Sim."

Erguendo uma das mãos discretamente, Bella chamou o maitre, esperando que Alice fizesse o pedido antes de fazer o seu.

" Oh, e uma taça do tinto da casa" Alice incluiu de maneira decidida.

O maitre ficou visível e seriamente impressionado, como seria natural, reparou Bella quando, bem menos surpresa deu um olhar significativo para Alice.

"Com água" acrescentou ela sem demora, obviamente sentindo o veto prestes a partir de Bella.

"Não tem problema" disse Alice na defensiva depois que o garçom se retirou. "Papai me deixa beber vinho com água... diz que é importante que eu cresça aprendendo como lidar com o álcool. Ele diz que isso evita abusos mais tarde..."

"Papai disse que você morava aqui na cidade" comentou Alice um tempo depois, enquanto saboreavam a entrada.

"Sim, é verdade" concordou Bella.

"Você o conhecia na época?"

Bella parou, a garfada que levava à boca de repente parecendo bem menos apetitosa.

"Não... acho que não" mentiu. O quanto Edward tinha contado à filha? Não a verdade. Como poderia?

"Você conheceu a minha mãe?" indagou Alice impressionando Bella com a pergunta inesperada.

"Não" respondeu com sinceridade. Pobre criança... E Alice ainda era uma criança, apesar de todas as suas atitudes maduras, independência e determinação, reconhecia Bella. Não devia ser fácil para a garotinha crescer sem saber nada da mulher que a colocara no mundo.

"Ela e papai se conheceram quando ele estava em Londres" continuou Alice, pragmática. "Acho que você não poderia conhecê-la. Não me pareço muito com ela."

"Não, você se parece com seu pai" concordou Bella. E seu coração disparou quando a porta do restaurante se abriu e o assunto da conversa delas entrou, acompanhado por uma mulher que Bella não reconheceu, mas supôs imediatamente ser a "amiga" de Edward, Tânia.

"O que foi?" perguntou Alice inocentemente.

"Seu pai acabou de entrar" disse Bella para preveni-la. Porém, para sua surpresa, em vez da reação que ela esperara, um amplo sorriso da garotinha a deixou bastante intrigada.

" Você sabia que ele viria aqui" sussurrou ela.

" Este é lugar da "moda" no momento, mas Tânia não vai ficar feliz por nós termos ficado com a melhor mesa" comentou Alice, radiante.

Não, ela com certeza não ficaria, pensou Bella, estudando a expressão zangada da mulher. E pior... provavelmente não estava furiosa apenas pelo fato de a melhor mesa estar ocupada. A presença delas... sem sombra de dúvida... tinha muito mais a ver com a raiva de Tânia.

Em qualquer outra circunstância, o olhar de condenação de Edward a teria feito se levantar e partir, refletiu Bella com tristeza. No entanto, não podia deixar Alice enfrentar a ira do pai sozinha, mesmo que ela talvez merecesse um pouquinho.

Edward vinha até a mesa delas, tendo antes dito alguma coisa a sua namorada. Esta agora estava parada, olhando cruelmente mais para Alice do que para ela, reconheceu Bella, sentindo um forte impulso protetor em relação à garotinha.

"Humm, isso está tão gostoso... Oi, papai" Alice cumprimentou o pai, virando a cabeça para lhe dar um amplo sorriso.

"Você gostaria de me explicar o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou a Bella, perigosamente calmo, ignorando o cumprimento alegre da filha.

"Demetri nos deu a melhor mesa, papai" Alice continuou tagarelando, aparentemente inconsciente tanto da tensão de Bella quanto da ira do pai. "Bella falou que foi por causa das roupas dela. São Gucci, sabe? Mas eu acho que provavelmente foi porque Demetri gostou dela. Ele gosta de ruivas" acrescentou de modo carinhoso para Bella. "Acho que é por isso que nunca dá uma mesa boa para Tânia" falou para o pai, enquanto Bella fechava os olhos e fazia uma oração, não apenas por sua própria segurança ante o ódio de Edward mas também pela de Alice. "Ele não gosta de loiras... Papai..." Ela fez uma pausa calculada antes de preencher o garfo "você acha Tânia pinta o cabelo? Eu acho, porque são de um tom tão... amarelo... O que você acha, Bella?"

Bella engoliu em seco e meneou a cabeça, incapaz de formular qualquer tipo de resposta. Estava entre ceder a um acesso de riso ante à magistral alfinetada de Alice na mulher que a menina claramente considerava uma rival... e uma consciência mais madura de sua própria situação e do quão pouco Edward apreciaria o fato de ela testemunhar os maquiavélicos estratagemas da filha dele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Alice?" Edward se voltou para a filha e perguntou com sua calma assustadora.

" Eu... eu... a convidei para jantar comigo" começou Bella, imediatamente defendendo a garotinha. Porém, Alice obviamente parecia não precisar de nenhuma defesa. Em vez disso, parecia gostar de enfrentar a faria do pai, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

" Eu convidei Bella para jantar comigo" declarou ela de modo desafiador. "Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois..."

"O mínimo que você podia fazer?" Meneando a cabeça, ele se virou de Alice para Bella e falou de maneira incisiva: "Primeiro, você quase mata minha filha com sua direção perigosa, e então, só Deus sabe por que meios, a convence a jantar em sua companhia. O que estava pretendendo fazer? Persuadi-la a mudar a história, caso eu de fato decidisse denunciá-la? Você a atropela e depois..."

" Não, papai... Não foi assim..." Alice afastou o prato e olhou do rosto pálido de Bella para o de Edward "Eu... Não foi culpa de Bella... Eu..." Ela engoliu em seco continuou bravamente: "Foi culpa minha."

"Sua? Mas Tânia disse..."

" Aconteceu exatamente como você me avisou que aconteceria" interrompeu Alice com determinação. "Fiz o que você me proibiu de fazer. Eu estava de patins e não pensei em parar ou olhar, e então perdi o controle e..."

" Isso é verdade?" perguntou Edward friamente a Bella.

Por um momento, Bella ficou tentada a mentir e assumir a culpa. Contudo, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Alice estava falando novamente, tocando o braço do pai.

"Sim. É verdade, papai" murmurou ela. "Sinto... Sinto muito... Por favor, não fique zangado. Eu... fui procurar Bella porque quero pagar o estrago que fiz no carro dela com o dinheiro da minha mesada. E foi ideia minha que nós saíssemos para jantar..."

" Alice. Você conhece as regras. Deveria ter ido diretamente da escola para casa da Emily e permanecido lá esta noite."

"Eu sei, papai, mas hoje Emily disse que os tios dela iam lá para passar uns dias, e eu sabia que aconteceria um tipo de reunião familiar... Eu não queria" ela ergueu a cabeça antes de falar em tom choroso: "... eu não teria me sentido bem lá."

Enquanto a ouvia, o coração de Bella se comovia. Sob o exterior incrivelmente esperto, ela ainda era, afinal de contas, uma menininha muito vulnerável. Uma menininha que nunca conhecera o amor da mãe, que, compreensivelmente, sentia um ciúme protetor de seu lugar na vida do pai. Chegara a deixar claro que não gostava da mulher que temia se tornar sua madrasta.

"Acho que talvez seja melhor irmos embora, Alice" interferiu Bella, gentilmente tocando o braço da menina, reunindo toda a força de vontade que com frequência fora forçada a usar em suas batalhas no conselho administrativo. Assumir os modos de um "homem" nunca fora o seu estilo... havia outras formas de esclarecer um ponto, e qualquer homem, ou qualquer pessoa que pensava que ela poderia ser ameaçada ou intimidada só porque não entrava em discussão com frequência, logo descobriam o quanto estavam errados.

" Eu ainda não tomei o sorvete" Alice a lembrou de forma decisiva, mas Bella pôde ver que ela estava satisfeita por sua intervenção protetora.

"Tenho algumas frutas e sorvete em casa" disse ela, antes de se voltar para Edward e encará-lo nos olhos ao dizer: "Você tem toda a razão, eu deveria ter lhe consultado antes de sair com Alice... Foi esse o meu erro. O seu..." Ela parou e lembrou a si mesma que, com Alice como testemunha e parte interessada, não importando o maitre ou uma Tânia agora obviamente furiosa, aquele não era o momento ou o lugar para apontar onde ele havia errado ou o quanto seu julgamento fora falho.

"Posso levar Alice na casa da amiga sem problemas, mas eu gostaria que você permitisse que ela terminasse o jantar comigo."

"Oh, sim, papai. E então você vai me buscar na casa de Bella quando estiver voltando" suplicou Alice com ansiedade. "Isso seria muito melhor do que ir para casa de Emily."

"Se você quer um sorvete, vou pedir ao maitre para levar uma outra cadeira, e você pode se sentar comigo e com Tânia. Suponho que você tenha acabado sua refeição" Silas se dirigiu a Bella friamente.

"Não, não acabou. Bella não tomou o sorvete dela" disse Alice indignada, acrescentando: "Além disso, não quero ficar com você e Tânia. Você sabe que ela não gosta de mim."

" Alice" começou Edward, vermelho de raiva. No entanto, pelo que Bella podia ver, ela mesma estava mais alarmada com a fúria de Edward do que Alice.

"Ouçam, o que está acontecendo? Quando nós vamos comer?"

Os três olharam para cima quando Tânia finalmente se cansou de esperar resolveu entrar na batalha.

"Desculpe" disse Edward, com um sorriso caloroso. Mas Tânia não estava olhando para ele. Em vez disso, seu olhar estava fixo em Bella, estreitando-se com raiva enquanto lhe estudava as roupas de grife.

"Eu estava explicando a Alice que ela pode terminar a refeição conosco" Edward disse a Tania.

" O quê?! Mas você vai lá em casa depois para ver aquele vídeo do casamento de minha prima" protestou Tânia, com um olhar fulminante para Alice.

"Se eu ficar com vocês, posso tomar cappuccino no final?" Alice perguntou ao pai.

" Eu..." Edward olhava, desorientado do rosto da filha para o da namorada. Em qualquer outra circunstância, e com qualquer outro homem, Bella sabia que teria sentido compaixão. No caso de Edward, simplesmente disfarçou o sorriso e chamou a atenção de Alice.

"Lembra-se de uma história da Bíblia sobre Salomão?" perguntou, num sussurro.

"Salomão?" Alice sussurrou de volta, enquanto Edward e Tânia se afastavam um pouco da mesa para o que parecia uma conversa muito tempestuosa. "Oh, aquela em que as duas mulheres querem o bebê e Salomão ameaça cortá-lo em dois e dar metade para cada uma?"

"Essa mesmo" concordou Bell docemente. Alice franziu o cenho, e, de súbito, caiu na gargalhada quando Bella olhou na direção de Edward.

"Oh, mas papai não é um bebê."

"Não, mas ele é seu pai, e, às vezes, amar alguém significa deixar esse alguém tomar suas próprias decisões" disse Bella gentilmente.

" Mas ela não é a mulher certa para ele" insistiu Alice mas deu de ombros. "Tudo bem."

"Papai... Alice..." Bella esperou enquanto os dois tentaram falar e pararam.

"Se você tem certeza de que não se importa de dar o sorvete a Alice e mantê-la em sua casa até que eu possa apanhá-la..." Edward perguntou a Bella, parecendo distante.

" Eu não me importo de maneira alguma" respondeu ela com sinceridade, acrescentando com um sorriso para Alice: "Na verdade, será um prazer."

"Meu Deus... Lá se vai o plano de Tânia para tentar empolgar papai com a ideia de casar aproveitando o vídeo do casamento da prima" comentou Alice alguns minutos depois. Saíra do restaurante segurando um enorme pote de sorvete que o maitre, confuso, insistira em lhe dar, em um balde de gelo, para não derreter até que elas chegassem em casa.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza" Bella a avisou. " Tânia me parece uma mulher muito determinada."

"Determinada ela pode ser, mas papai é catastroficamente antiquado quanto à minha hora de dormir em dias de escola. Ele não vai para a casa de Tânia esta noite de jeito nenhum."

Bella parou de andar e se virou para estudar Alice com uma expressão incrédula.

"Você planejou tudo isso?" perguntou, atônita. Alice fez uma expressão magoada.

"Eu? Tenho 10 anos."

"Sim, mas, de alguma forma, parece muito mais velha" respondeu Bella, comovida.

Enquanto elas andavam como duas amigas em direção ao carro de Bella, Alice se permitiu relaxar.

Parte de seu plano estava funcionando. O que Bella diria, se perguntou, se ela lhe contasse que a reconhecera imediatamente no dia do acidente? ...De uma fotografia que havia encontrado na mesa de trabalho de seu pai... Edward precisava ser resgatado de Tânia, e Alice resolvera que já era hora de ter uma mãe... uma de sua própria escolha!

Olhou de lado para Bella. Por que ela mentira sobre não conhecer Edward? Ficou tentada a perguntar, mas decidiu que seria melhor não apressar as coisas... por enquanto. Honestamente, os adultos eram tão lentos... Mas era como conversara com sua amiga Emily mais cedo naquela tarde, quando alegremente lhe contara tudo sobre Bella. Às vezes, os adultos não sabiam o que era melhor para eles. Mas felizmente Alice estava lá para lhes mostrar.

O que precisava fazer agora era separar seu pai de Tânia, mas se seus planos dessem certo, como sabia que dariam, isso não seria muito difícil... Emily já sabia o que fazer!

Bella lhe deu um olhar surpreso quando Alice de repente lhe pegou a mão e lhe sorriu amplamente.

"Não adianta tentar me enrolar assim" avisou Bella, séria, acrescentando com sinceridade: "Além disso, eu não sei fazer cappuccino."

"Não, mas aposto que Tânia sabe" disse Alice. "Ela estava realmente espumando pela boca, não estava?" observou casualmente.

"Honor..." Bella começou em tom de repreensão... e estragou tudo com um acesso de riso que não foi capaz de conter.

"Bella... Um momento, por favor..."

O corpo de Bella enrijeceu em choque à voz de Edward chamando-a. Ela já havia destrancado o carro para que Alice entrasse. Vendo o pai, Alice abriu a porta e fez menção de sair.

Edward meneou a cabeça e falou:

"Fique onde está, por favor, Alice. Quero dar uma palavrinha com Bella... em particular!"

Bella não sabia qual das duas parecia mais desconfiada... ela ou Alice. O que sabia mesmo, todavia, era que estava enrubescendo tanto quanto Alice, que, depois da expressão séria do pai, fechou a porta sem qualquer protesto.

Igualmente temerosa, Bella se descobriu, se afastando do carro, acompanhando Edward para que Alice não pudesse ouvi-los. Apenas para deixar claro que, diferente de sua filhinha, ela não era alguém a quem ele pudesse dar ordens, antes que Esward lhe dissesse o que quer que o fizera sair do restaurante apressadamente, deixando Tânia de lado, Bella exigiu com frieza:

"Por favor, seja rápido, Edward. Eu ainda não tomei o meu sorvete."

"Sorvete?" Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro. "Pelo que eu lembro, você sempre gostou mais de queijos e biscoitos e..."

Imediatamente, os olhos de Bella se incendiaram. Como ele ousava lembrá-la da intimidade que haviam compartilhado? De tudo que haviam significado um para o outro, quando...

" Foi por isso que você veio correndo atrás de nós? Para me lembrar que eu optei por sorvete em vez de queijo e biscoitos? Meus gostos mudaram Edward... assim como os seus..."

Porém, por mais duras que as palavras fossem, por algum motivo inexplicável, Bella descobriu que estava olhando para a boca de Edward e recordando,.. E uma onda de desprezo a abalou quando reconheceu do que estava se lembrando, os olhos escurecendo por si mesma.

Edward se recordara daquele sorvete que haviam compartilhado, muito tempo atrás? E, em caso positivo, se lembraria também do jeito como ele a provocara, oferecendo-lhe a última colherada e, então, quando Bella aceitara, beijando-a com o sorvete gelado na boca. Os lábios, a língua tão deliciosamente sensuais tocaram seus lábios para, quando o sorvete derretera, beijá-la com tanta paixão que praticamente a derretera?

Com o rosto queimando, Bella deu um passo atrás, se afastando. No entanto, para sua consternação, Edward imediatamente a alcançou e a deteve, uma das mãos poderosas segurando-lhe o braço num aperto de que ela sabia que seria impossível se desvencilhar.

" Bella" começou ele, a voz inesperadamente grossa e rouca, como se...

Rapidamente, ela lhe deu um olhar velado. Certamente, Edward parecia um pouco mais corado do que o normal.

Porque estava zangado? Com certeza. Não poderia estar excitado, poderia?

De modo inesperado, ele balançou a cabeça, como se tentando afastar algum pensamento indesejado. Quando falou novamente, a voz era muito mais ríspida:

" Alice tem 10 anos de idade... uma criança. Eu não a quero magoada" começou Edward em tom ameaçador.

Imediatamente, Bella se sentiu ofendida. Como ele ousava sugerir que ela poderia magoar Alice?

"Se você está querendo dizer que eu posso magoá-la" replicou, ela furiosa, "está muito enganado. Na verdade, se acredita que Alice está sendo magoada, deveria procurar a fonte da mágoa mais perto de sua casa."

Houve um momento de pausa antes que ele perguntasse, incrédulo:

"Está tentando dizer que eu posso estar magoando minha filha?" Aproveitando-se do lapso de concentração momentâneo de Edward, Bella se libertou da mão dele e começou a se virar em direção ao carro, " Bella eu não terminei" ela o ouviu dizer em tom furioso. Mas bastava... era mais do que o suficiente, se o jeito como seu corpo e seus sentidos reagiam à lembrança de um simples sorvete compartilhado tanto tempo atrás fosse alguma indicação.

"Oh, mas eu acho que sim" corrigiu ela com os dentes cerrados. Então, parou abruptamente, chocada ao descobrir que, por algum motivo, toda a atenção de Edward parecia focada em sua boca. Instintivamente, levou dedos protetores aos lábios, o corpo inteiro começando a tremer.

" Bella" ela o escutou murmurar com uma voz rouca, mas meneou a cabeça, incapaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que ele quisesse falar, quaisquer críticas desdenhosas que quisesse fazer a seu desprotegido coração.

"Vá embora, Edward" exigiu ela, tremendo. "Volte para Tânia."

E sem esperar para ver qual seria a reação dele, apressou-se em direção ao carro e abriu a porta.

"O que papai queria?" perguntou Alice, desconsertada, alguns minutos depois, quando Bella já havia saído do estacionamento.

"Uh... ele queria me dizer que você não deve tomar muito sorvete" mentiu, inventando a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

"Não há muita chance de que isso aconteça. Até chegarmos à sua casa, o sorvete já estará todo derretido... desaparecido" disse Alice com desgosto.

Desaparecido... como o amor dele. Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior. Sorvete... os beijos de Edward... Era engraçado o quanto as coisas mais doces podiam se estragar tão rápido...


	6. Capítulo 5

Olá!!! Mais um capítulo chegando! Só pra avisar... Vai rolar beijo... rsrs

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 5**

"Já passam das 10h." Bella comentou com Alice, preocupada. "Pensei que seu pai fosse estar aqui a essa altura... Você disse que ele não a deixa dormir tarde."

"Humm... eu sei."

Alice parecia bem menos perturbada pela ausência do pai do que ela, notou Bella, o que a surpreendeu. Teria pensado que, considerando o óbvio desgosto de Alice por Tânia, a garotinha teria ficado ao menos ligeiramente ansiosa com o fato de Edward estar passando mais tempo com a mulher do que o previsto.

Talvez Tânia o tivesse convencido a levá-la para casa afinal. Uma vez lá, insistiria que ele entrasse para um licor, e, é claro, enquanto ele tomasse o licor, colocaria o vídeo "só para que ele pudesse assistir alguns minutinhos". E então, obviamente, seria necessário um pequeno passo... um passo minúsculo para aquele tipo de mulher... diminuir as luzes e encher mais uma vez o copo de Edward, insistindo que não havia motivo para que ele se apressasse, que Alice podia perder um dia de aula uma única vez...

Bella quase podia ouvir os argumentos sedutores que Tânia sussurraria no ouvido de Edward, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no sofá e colocava uma das mãos sobre o casaco dele, para remover um fiapo de linha inexistente. Depois, deslizaria a mão para o ombro largo e lhe acariciaria a nuca, onde os cabelos acobreados se curvavam. Bella fechou os olhos. Podia se lembrar tão claramente daquela sensação... de como ela se sentira, de como a simples intimidade de tocá-lo a deixava de joelhos bambos, a fazia derreter.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"O quê? Eu..." Sentindo-se culpada, ela abriu os olhos. "Sim" mentiu, erguendo o rosto rapidamente, a fim de evitar encontrar os olhos inocentes de Alice. "Talvez devêssemos ligar para o restaurante sugeriu. Eu..."

" Não, não. Não acho que isso seria uma boa ideia" Alice negou instantaneamente. "Quer dizer... papai estava tão bravo, não estava? E..." Mas apesar do que ela falava, Bella não pôde evitar notar que Alice estava olhando para o telefone silencioso. T"alvez alguma coisa o tenha atrasado... um pneu furado ou algo assim ofereceu ela, como palavras de conforto. De que comprimento são seus cabelos?" perguntou Alice, mudando o assunto do atraso de seu pai.

" Humm..."

"Solte-os agora" pediu Alice, estendendo as mãos para tirar os grampos dos cabelos de Bella, sem se dar ao trabalho de pedir.

Suspeitando que a garotinha estava mais perturbada pelo sumiço do pai do que queria admitir, Bella cedeu.

" Oh, são adoráveis" exclamou Alice, numa admiração sincera, quando todos os grampos finalmente foram removidos. Bella pegou uma pequena escova que guardava na bolsa e passou pelas ondas suaves.

"Estão ficando longos demais. Eu realmente deveria cortá-los" disse, com tristeza.

"Oh, não, não deveria." Alice passou os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos de Bella. Ela sentiu o coração disparar, e então quase parar. Uma vez, muito tempo atrás, uma vida inteira atrás, mesmo que parecesse ontem, Edward havia tocado em seus cabelos exatamente da mesma forma e lhe falado palavras similares.

"Não, nunca corte seus cabelos" sussurrara ele. "Eu os amo tanto... Eu a amo tanto..."

Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice quis saber. "Você parece terrivelmente triste."

Havia um grande nó na garganta de Bella.

"Eu..." começou ela, mas parou quando o telefone de repente tocou. Alice chegou ao aparelho primeiro, mas, para a surpresa de Bella, esperou que ela atendesse.

" Bella?"

Não havia engano no tom aflito da voz de Edward.

"Sim. Edward..."

"Ouça, não posso falar agora. Houve uma emergência. Estou no viveiro. A polícia me chamou. Alguém ligou e disse ter visto intrusos tentando invadir o lugar. Até agora, não encontramos sinais de ninguém, mas parece que posso ficar preso aqui por um tempo. Alice..."

" Alice está bem comigo, a menos que você queira que eu a leve para casa da amiga" Bella o assegurou o mais calmamente possível. Por que seu coração estava batendo de modo tão frenético, a pulsação acelerada, a boca seca, seu corpo inteiro reagindo ao som da voz dele? Como se...

" Não. Provavelmente é melhor que ela fique com você. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar aqui."

— Não se preocupe _disse Bella._ Alice ficará bem aqui comigo. Quer falar com ela?

Sem esperar pela resposta de Edward, ela passou o telefone para Alice, então andou até a janela e levou as mãos ao rosto subitamente enrubescido.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava reagindo como... como uma mulher apaixonada! Um tremor profundo a percorreu. Impossível. Não. De jeito nenhum. De novo não! Pela segunda vez não...

"Pela segunda vez, o quê?" perguntou Alice, curiosa.

Com olhos arregalados, Bella se virou e a fitou. Não tinha ouvido Alice recolocar o telefone no gancho, e muito menos percebido que falara em voz alta.

"Eu... Nada. Ouça, pode demorar um tempo até seu pai chegar aqui. Se você quiser ir para a cama..."

" Não. Bem, sim. Talvez seja uma boa ideia" concordou Alice. "Mas eu não tenho roupa para dormir."

" Tudo bem, você pode dormir de calcinha por hoje" respondeu Bella de forma prática.

"Não gosto muito do escuro" disse a garotinha enquanto elas subiam a escada. "Você... vai ficar comigo até que eu pegue no sono?"

Mais uma vez, Bella foi lembrada do fato de que Alice era apenas uma menininha... uma menininha sem mãe... e Bella sabia bem o que isso significava. Conhecia as lágrimas de desespero derramada no travesseiro à noite. Lágrimas por amor e pelo cuidado de uma mãe. Alice tinha seu orgulho, Bella podia ver isso, mas também podia ver que a menina era vulnerável, necessitava ser tranquilizada, como uma mãe tranquilizava uma filha.

"Sim, é claro que vou ficar" concordou ela carinhosamente, apertando-lhe a mão de leve. "Eu também não gosto muito do escuro" acrescentou.

No final, levou mais uma hora antes que Alice estivesse finalmente na cama... na cama de Bella, a única que estava arrumada, e uma vez que Alice anunciara que havia gostado mais do quarto de Bella do que de todos os outros.

"Porque tem o seu cheiro" dissera ela de modo incrivelmente encantador.

Quem podia resistir àquele tipo de persuasão? E, pela segunda vez, Bella se lembrara, em seu íntimo de ouvir o pai de Alice fazer um comentário similar, embora num contexto totalmente distinto... Aquilo era íntimo e pessoal demais para ela recordar na presença de qualquer pessoa, quanto mais na da filhinha de Edward.

"Por que não? Por que você não quer que eu faça isso?" ele lhe perguntara com uma voz rouca quando ela tentara empurrá-lo na primeira vez em que Edward abaixara a cabeça para a parte mais íntima de seu corpo.

"Porque... porque..." De maneira desajeitada, ela se esforçara a explicar o quanto se sentia chocada e excitada com o pensamento de ser acariciada de forma tão íntima, de ter os lábios, a boca, os beijos dele na parte mais delicada de seu corpo. "Simplesmente não parece certo" murmurara trêmula, por fim. "Quer dizer, isso é..." Numa súplica, erguera o olhar para ele. "Edward, eu não... isso é..."

"É só uma outra maneira de lhe mostrar o quanto eu a amo" declarara Edward gentilmente. "Se você não quer, então eu não faço, mas quero apreciar seu cheiro e seu gosto... sua essência, Bella. Sei o que você está pensando, como está se sentindo, mas prometo que vai ser bom."

" Parece tão... Isso me deixa tão... tão nervosa e com medo, e tão... excitada ao mesmo tempo" confessara ela.

" Eu me sinto da mesma forma" dissera Edward numa voz profunda. Até mesmo com mais intensidade. "Vai permitir que eu faça, Bella? Prometo parar se você quiser. É só que..." Ele parara e lhe fitara os olhos profundamente, fazendo seu coração bater violento.

"Quero torná-la minha de todas as maneiras que existem. Conhecê-la completamente, amá-la completamente."

E então, quando ele finalmente a deitara ternamente na cama, inclinando a cabeça sobre seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir a ponta da língua passear pelo centro da feminilidade, Bella desejou que Edward não parasse nunca mais. Gemera freneticamente de puro prazer, todos os pensamentos racionais desaparecendo enquanto se entregava àquela intimidade maravilhosa...

" Bella."

Com um susto, ela voltou ao presente.

"Esta é uma cama muito grande, não é?" Alice falou baixinho. "Você sempre dorme numa cama grande assim?"

"Geralmente."

"Deve ser uma sensação solitária. Você nunca quis se casar, ter filhos?"

" Já passa das 11h" Bella a avisou, fugindo da questão, sabendo que a única resposta honesta que poderia dar não era adequada à filha de 10 anos do homem que quisera como marido.

"Fique comigo" sussurrou Alice novamente, sua pequena mão saindo de baixo das cobertas para segurar a de Bella.

Observando-a dez minutos depois, deitada ao seu lado, Bella sentiu uma onda de amor tão forte que a pequena mão de Alice parecia tocar seu coração.

" Pare com isso" censurou a si mesma com seriedade. "Não ouse começar a sonhar com isso. Não ouse!"

Muito cuidadosamente, Bella removeu o braço de sob o corpo adormecido de Alice. Estava dolorido e tinha começado a formigar. Desconcertada, todavia, descobriu, enquanto saía da cama, que sentia falta do calor e peso do corpinho de Alice.

A consciência de que provavelmente nunca se casaria e teria filhos era algo que havia reprimido nos últimos anos. Ter um filho, ou filhos, e criá-lo sozinha jamais fora uma opção para ela. Sua própria infância lhe dera uma boa ideia da necessidade de uma criança se sentir segura e, para Bella, o tipo de segurança pela qual ela ansiara tanto quando criança vinha de ser criada por pai e mãe.

Nos primeiros anos após ter se separado de Edward, toda vez que via um casal jovem com uma criança pequena, sentia apenas sofrimento e inveja.

Outra mulher, uma mulher diferente, descobrindo que o homem que amava, o homem que prometera sempre amá-la, havia se casado com outra, poderia ter endurecido o coração. Poderia ter derrotado suas próprias emoções e se forçado a encontrar outra pessoa, construir uma vida nova com um novo homem, mas Bella nunca fora capaz de fazer isso. Em primeiro lugar, os negócios não lhe deixavam tempo para formar novos relacionamentos, e, em segundo lugar... Em segundo lugar, por um longo tempo, havia se sentido tão magoada e traída, tão convencida de que Edward era o único homem que poderia amar, que simplesmente não tentara.

Mas jamais superara a sensação de perda, a pequena pontada de inveja pelas mulheres que possuíam o que ela não possuía: um homem para amar e filhos.

Mas agora, sentia que estava madura demais para se render a tais sentimentos.

"Que bobagem!" Rosalie lhe dissera recentemente quando o assunto surgira e Bella lhe contara isso. "Para começar, você tem apenas 30 e poucos anos. Além disso, mulheres com 40 anos ou mais estão dando a luz ao primeiro filho hoje em dia. Você nem pode mais me dizer que não tem tempo, e que os negócios exigem demais, já que agora não tem mais os negócios."

"Também não tenho um parceiro" Bella se sentira inclinada a apontar.

" O que poderia ser facilmente remediado" dissera Rosalie com firmeza. "E você sabe disso."

" Talvez eu simplesmente não seja do tipo maternal." Bella dera de ombros, ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

"Pare com isso" repreendera Rosalie. "Você sabe que meus dois filhos a adoram."

E ela os amava, reconhecia Bella, enquanto ia para a porta do quarto na ponta dos pés. Mas alguma coisa em Alice havia tocado seu coração e verdadeiramente abalando seu equilíbrio emocional.

Porque ela era filha de Edward?

Quando muito, isso deveria torná-la ressentida e fazê-la desgostar da garota, e não... Era muito claro que Tânia não se sentia nem um pouco maternal em relação à futura enteada. Era de Alice que ela não gostava, ou simplesmente se ressentia do fato de a menina ser a evidência física de que Edward havia amado outra mulher? Tânia com certeza não lhe parecera emocionalmente insegura.

Quando Bella abriu a porta do quarto, Alice se moveu em seu sono e murmurou alguma coisa. Prendendo a respiração, Bella esperou até ter certeza de que ela dormira novamente, deixando a porta do quarto aberta e a luz do corredor acesa. Então, desceu a escada rapidamente.

Já passava da meia-noite. Quanto tempo mais Edward demoraria?

Sua jaqueta estava sobre a cadeira onde a deixara. Automaticamente, ela a pegou e dobrou, alisando o tecido macio. Seu tio teria desaprovado a total falta de praticidade da compra de roupas brancas de tecido luxuoso e delicado. Roupas para ele precisavam simplesmente ser práticas. Bella ainda se lembrava do quanto ficara surpresa e excitada quando andava ao lado de Edward um dia e ele a parará em frente a uma vitrine, apontando um vestido e murmurando ternamente:

"Isso ficaria bonito em você."

O vestido era preto, sem mangas, o tecido de seda estampado com flores femininas, completamente diferente do que ela costumava usar: jeans impecável e camisas pregueadas, roupas sem graça, compradas sob a supervisão da governanta escocesa de 60 anos de seu tio.

" Oh, Edward, é adorável! exclamara , "mas... é bonito demais para mim."

"Nada pode ser bonito demais para você" Edward retornou suavemente, acrescentando com voz rouca: "Talvez não seja bonito o suficiente."

"Oh, Edward" sussurrara ela, enrubescendo.

"Oh, Bella" ele a provocara. Porém, alguns dias depois, quando chegara, levando-lhe o vestido de presente, a expressão nos olhos... Quando a persuadira a experimentar o vestido, ela enrubescera por uma razão muito diferente.

Bella havia protestado, é claro, dizendo que ele não deveria ter lhe comprado algo tão pessoal ou tão caro.

"Por que não?" perguntara ele. "Você é a mulher que eu amo, a mulher com quem vou me casar."

Ela era tão jovem e tão ingênua na época, presumindo que, mesmo como esposa de Edward, teria de aceitar os desejos de seu tio e assumir o lugar dele nos negócios. Sabia também, é claro, que Edward não estava feliz com o silêncio que Bella decidira manter sobre o assunto, acreditando que tudo daria certo. Ele certamente passaria a respeitar seu ponto de vista. Eles eram jovens e apaixonados, afinal. Como alguma coisa tão mundana quanto uma obrigação familiar poderia interferir naquele relacionamento? Ela deveria estar cega de amor e felicidade para não ver que Edward ainda veria seu papel como futura esposa de uma perspectiva muito diferente da sua própria.

Pela janela da sala, Bella viu os faróis de um carro se aproximando da casa. Edward! Só podia ser.

Ela abriu a porta da frente, pondo os dedos sobre os lábios, a fim de avisá-lo que Alice estava dormindo.

Ele parecia cansado, reconheceu ela, com linhas profundas no rosto, e uma evidente tensão no modo como se movia enquanto entrava na casa. Por motivos inexplicáveis, aqueles indícios de que ele não era mais um jovem de 20 anos lhe aumentavam os atrativos masculinos, em vez de diminuí-los. O coração de Bella disparou enquanto a adrenalina a tomava, como uma perigosa onda de emoção por suas veias.

"Estava tudo bem no viveiro" perguntou ela, tremendo, enquanto ele a seguia até a cozinha.

Era melhor não olhar para ele. Ainda não. Não até que tivesse recobrado todo o seu controle. Não que aquela sensação tão familiar em seu corpo significasse qualquer coisa, é claro. Simplesmente não... não... Bem... Não queria que Edward olhasse para seu rosto e reconhecesse qualquer coisa que lhe pudesse ser familiar.

"Bem, não há nenhum sinal de que o viveiro foi invadido," respondeu Edward, cansado. "Chequei e re-chequei o local e o sistema de alarme, e tudo parece em ordem. Mas a polícia diz que definitivamente recebeu um aviso de que o lugar estava sendo invadido, e isso sempre nos deixa preocupados. Você conhece esse tipo de coisa... um alarme falso é dado, e então, quando todos tiverem esquecido a confusão... Nós temos muitas mudas valiosas lá no momento, além de estátuas antigas de jardim todas para serem entregues a um de meus clientes. Estão no seguro, mas..." Ele mudou de assunto: "Obrigado por cuidar de Alice para mim."

Edward parou e fez uma careta quando seu estômago vazio roncou em protesto.

"Você está com fome." Bella o encarou. "Gostaria de comer alguma coisa?"

Ele começou a menear a cabeça... e parou no instante em que seu estômago protestou de novo, mais alto desta vez.

" Não é nada demais" Bella o avisou, sem esperar que ele recusasse. "Somente patê e pão francês."

Enquanto se ocupava na geladeira, ela o ouviu gemer atrás de si.

"Parece maravilhoso" disse Edward, admitindo: "Estou faminto. Não almocei hoje."

"Mas você jantou" começou Bella enquanto pegava o patê e uma salada na geladeira , e costumava gostar muito de comida italiana.

"Você também. Lembra quando eu fui a Nova York para vê-la e você me levou a todos os restaurantes italianos que tinha descoberto?"

Bella o olhou.

" Sim" concordou, com voz a rouca. "Eu lembro."

Tinha sido uma visita muito breve... um pacote econômico que Edward conseguira, com estadia para apenas duas noites. Sua visita fora uma surpresa no aniversário dela.

Bella havia chorado de alegria quando ele chegara, e chorado novamente... de tristeza... quando ele partira. Mas aquelas lágrimas não tinham nada a ver com as que derramara no dia em que lera sobre o casamento de Edward com outra pessoa.

"Infelizmente, Tânia não gosta tanto de comida italiana quanto eu, e, além disso... Bem, nós deixamos o restaurante logo depois de vocês... a polícia ligou para mim antes que pudéssemos fazer o pedido."

"Não é nada demais" repetiu Bella quando pôs o patê a salada que acabara de temperar sobre a mesa e foi cortar o pão.

"Nada demais?! Isso é maravilhoso, um manjar dos deuses" disse Edward fervorosamente.

"Cappuccino?" ofereceu, estudando-o, no momento em que lhe entregou a cestinha de pão.

Eles sempre costumavam brincar sobre o fato de Edward adorar cappuccino. Ela não precisava se perguntar como Alice tinha aprendido a gostar da mesma coisa.

" Humm... este patê está muito bom. Você o comprou por aqui?" perguntou Edward.

Meneando a cabeça, Bella se virou de costas. Apesar do que Alice havia suposto, ela era, na verdade, uma boa cozinheira autodidata.

" Eu mesma fiz" falou com sinceridade, e, pelo modo como Edward olhou do prato para sua calça branca nada prático, mas pôde adivinhar que ele estava pensando. "Não usando isto" acrescentou com um leve sarcasmo.

Ele tinha quase acabado de comer, e começou a franzir o cenho novamente.

"É melhor eu subir e pegar Alice" disse Edward. "Sinto por você ter precisado ficar com ela hoje... E um dos probleminhas de ser um pai solteiro..."

" Sim. Deve ter sido muito difícil para você perder sua esposa" Bella se forçou a falar.

"Nem de perto tão difícil quanto foi para ela perder a própria vida, ou para Alice perder a mãe" confessou ele duramente, antes de acrescentar com a mesma rigidez, enquanto olhava para os dedos sem anéis de Bella. "Obviamente, você nunca se casou."

"Não" concordou ela, com frieza. "Os negócios..." começou, mas Edward não lhe permitiu terminar, interrompendo-a em tom áspero:

"Não me conte. Eu sei, lembra?"

Edward começou a se levantar quando ela ia tirar o prato da mesa, seus cabelos acidentalmente caindo para a frente e roçando o rosto dele no momento em que ambos se moveram ao mesmo tempo.

Imediatamente, Bella ficou tensa, erguendo uma das mãos para afastar os cabelos do rosto, mas Edward, já em pé àquela altura, fez o movimento antes. A sensação dos dedos dele em seus cabelos era tão familiar, tão íntima, que ela instintivamente fechou os olhos.

" Bella" ouviu Esward murmurar, e então, no instante seguinte, estava nos braços fortes. Ele a beijava com sede, paixão e raiva, esmagando suas defesas e fazendo-a corresponder de imediato. Bella sentiu como se tivesse voltado no tempo como se fosse uma garota novamente, como se eles fossem um casal, um par. Estar nos braços dele era a coisa mais natural do mundo. Nada era mais natural para ela do que sentir o que estava sentindo naquele momento, nada era mais natural do que querer o que queria.

Sob a boca e mãos de Edward, o corpo dela se libertou das restrições que se impusera com tanta firmeza. Ele era seu novamente, e ela era de Edward. Seu para que pudesse tocá-lo, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo espaço que milagrosamente encontrara entre os botões da camisa, sentindo a familiar pele sólida e quente. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, abriu um dos botões que a estava impedindo de tocá-lo do jeito que queria.

Sob a boca de Edward, emitiu um pequeno som de triunfo e prazer por ser capaz de abrir as mãos sobre o peito dele, sem nada para bloquear a exploração sensual da pele nua.

Era tão bom tocá-lo, senti-lo, tão maravilhosamente familiar... Ele possuía até o mesmo gosto que ela se recordava. Por instinto, Bella se pressionou mais contra ele, tremendo em puro deleite quando sentiu as mãos de Edward deslizarem para lhe segurar o traseiro, erguendo-a de leve para encaixá-la em seu corpo.

Bella podia sentir a avidez, o desejo intenso no modo como ele a tocava, deslizando as mãos por todo seu corpo enquanto a beijava com uma paixão cada vez maior. O som da respiração ofegante de ambos, farfalhar das mãos tocando as roupas, o sussurro sedoso de pele contra pele...

"Faz tanto tempo" sussurrou Bella, emocionada, entre os beijos. "Eu o quis..."

Eu o quis tanto, ela estava prestes a dizer. Mas, de súbito, ficou tensa. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir no andar de cima. Esward devia ter ouvido também, porque imediatamente a liberou, dizendo:

" Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Culpa da frustração da noite."

"A frustração?" As mãos de Bella estavam tremendo tanto que ela teve de escondê-las enquanto voltava à realidade com uma sensação nauseante.

O que Edward estava lhe dizendo? Que fora a frustração sexual dele por ter deixado Tânia que o fizera beijá-la?

Por um momento, pensou que realmente fosse vomitar. Uma dor, como facas afiadas, estava esmagando suas emoções. Edward não estivera pensando nela de maneira alguma. Toda aquela paixão, todo aquele desejo que sentira nele, não tinha sido por ela. Como uma idiota completa, estivera realmente prestes a lhe dizer, a revelar...

Virando-se de modo que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto, ela disse baixinho:

" Alice obviamente está acordada."

"Vou subir e pegá-la" anunciou Edward, brevemente. "Obrigado por cuidar dela por mim."

"Eu não fiz isso por você" disse Bella, com raiva. "Fiz por ela."

Ainda não podia se arriscar a virar. E se... E se, o quê? E se Edward adivinhasse o quê ela estava pensando... sentindo... querendo? A pena dele era algo que não poderia suportar. O desprezo e a rejeição já seriam difíceis o bastante... quase tão difíceis quanto saber que, pela segunda vez, ele a rejeitava em favor de outra mulher, informando-a que simplesmente não a queria. Mas se Bella o olhasse agora e visse pena nos olhos dele...

Rapidamente, ela se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha.

" Eu vou lhe mostrar em que quarto Alice está" disse, sem olhá-lo.

Alice já estava de volta na cama quando Bella abriu a porta do quarto. No momento em que viu o pai, sorriu de forma triunfante.

"Posso ficar aqui com Bella esta noite?" pediu.

"Não, não pode" negou Edward com determinação, suavizando sua negação ao dizer: " Tenho certeza que Bella está muito ocupada..."

"Isso não é verdade, é, Bella?" apelou Alice. Bella hesitou. "O que poderia dizer?"

"Talvez uma outra vez" ofereceu ela, enquanto Edward pegava as roupas da filha e parava, esperando determinadamente.

A casa pareceu vazia depois que eles saíram.

Oh... Como ela pudera ser tão estúpida? Reagir de forma exagerada só porque... Não era de se admirar que Edward achasse necessário deixar claro que não havia nada de pessoal nos beijos que lhe dera. Ela podia sentir o rubor de humilhação e dor. Quando estava arrumando a cozinha, um pequeno item no chão lhe chamou a atenção. Franzindo o cenho, abaixou-se para pegar. Era um botão... um botão de uma camisa de homem. Seu rosto esquentou ainda mais. Deveria tê-lo arrancado quando... Rapidamente, Bella engoliu em seco. Jamais fora movida por sua sexualidade, e, mesmo na época em que era amante de Edward, sempre fora a parte mais passiva. Não se lembrava de ter rasgado a camisa dele antes. Com raiva, levou as mãos ao rosto agora vermelho. A última coisa de que precisava era que Edward pensasse que ela gostava dele... que ainda o queria, que era tola o bastante para ainda se sentir magoada pelo modo como ele a tratara.

Daquele momento em diante, quando eles se encontrassem... se eles se encontrassem... deixaria muito claro que os beijos daquela noite tinham sido algo tão pouco desejado ou saboreado por ela quanto haviam sido por ele!


	7. Capítulo 6

Oiiii!!! Mais um capítulo pra vcs!!! Comentemmm!!! Quero saber o que estão achando!!!

Boa Leitura!!!

**Capítulo 6**

"Papai."

"Humm" olhou para a filha ao seu lado no carro.

"Quando Bella morou aqui antes, vocês eram amigos?"

"O que a faz perguntar isso?" questionou ele com seriedade.

"Nada." Alice sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Então, vocês eram?"

" Não" replicou Edward brevemente.

"Foi isso que ela disse." Ele franziu o cenho "Mas ela é muito bonita, não é?" continuou Alice, alegremente. " Demetri com certeza achou."

" Muito" concordou ele, cerrando os dentes. Quando mais jovem, Bella possuíra uma beleza doce e natural. Mas... como mulher... havia amadurecido e se tornado alguém cuja sutil sensualidade...

As plantas favoritas de Edward eram sempre aquelas que requeriam um pouco de conhecimento, cujos atrativos não eram necessariamente visíveis à primeira vista. Nunca gostara de flores extravagantes ou óbvias, e Bella... Bem, depois de beijá-la poucos minutos antes, ele fora tomado pela lembrança de certa noite que eles haviam passado juntos no calor do pequeno apartamento dela em Nova York. Durante o ato de amor, Bella o envolvera com as pernas e...

Esta noite, observando o jeito como ela se movia naquela roupa branca sedosa, e sob ela pernas igualmente sedosas e femininas...

"Eu gosto muito de Bella, e ela vai ser minha amiga" Alice o informou. "Posso convidá-la para tomar um chá em casa amanhã?"

"O quê? Não, não pode. Você tem escola pela manhã, e lição de casa."

"Não, não tenho. Não haverá aula amanhã... eu falei semana passada."

" O quê?!" Edward a olhou e gemeu. " Alice, por que você não me lembrou disso mais cedo? Tenho uma reunião de manhã, não posso cancelar."

"Você deveria ter me deixado ficar na casa de Bella" disse Alice, de um ponto de vista prático. "Agora, terá de ligar para ela e pedir que cuide de mim amanhã cedo."

" O quê?! De jeito nenhum. E quanto a Emily?"

" Não." Alice meneou a cabeça com firmeza. "Os tios dela estão hospedados lá, lembra?"

Edward gemeu novamente.

Quando Alice era bebê, ele havia empregado uma sucessão de babás por período integral para cuidar de sua filha sempre que ele saía. Também a levara para o trabalho quando podia. Mas, agora que Alice crescera, a situação estava mais complicada. Para começar, ela era extremamente independente e muita boa em conseguir as coisas de seu próprio jeito. Encontrar a pessoa certa... alguém firme o bastante para que Alice respeitasse, mas jovem o suficiente para não ser restrita demais, estava se provando incrivelmente difícil. Sue ajudava quando ele podia liberá-la do viveiro, mas eles estavam ocupados demais no momento para que ela ficasse longe das plantas o dia todo.

Sua última empregada fora embora após Edward deixar muito claro que a contratara para cuidar das necessidades de Alice e não das dele. Desde então, vinha confiando numa série de arranjos aleatórios, se virando como podia e aceitando a ajuda de bons amigos.

Se não estivesse tão ocupado com os negócios, poderia ter posto um anúncio e contratado alguém de forma mais permanente, porém...

" Imagino que Tânia tenha ficado muito zangada quando você teve de sair para ir ao viveiro" comentou Alice.

Edward lhe deu um olhar cauteloso.

"Só um pouquinho" concordou.

A verdade era que Tânia havia ficado furiosa. Ela não era uma mulher particularmente maternal. Na verdade, os dois filhos que tinha viviam com o pai e sua nova companheira. Edward sabia muito bem que o objetivo de Tânia era se casar com ele, mas ser a madrasta de Alice era a última coisa que queria.

Ela era uma mulher que, como lhe contara abertamente, possuía uma sexualidade muito forte. Até agora, apesar de todo o encorajamento que Tânia lhe dava, Edward vinha mantendo o relacionamento deles em bases puramente platônicas. Talvez fosse antiquado para os tempos modernos, mas sexo por sexo era algo que não lhe agradava. Nunca lhe agradara, motivo pelo qual...

Edward olhou mais uma vez para os cabelos cobres de sua filha como sempre, toda vez em que pensava na mãe de Alice, era preenchido com um misto de culpa e arrependimento.

Nenhum dos dois imaginara, quando Sarah concebera Alice, que dar à luz a um bebê resultaria na morte de Sarah. Se eles tivessem...

Havia sido Sarah a sugerir que eles interrompessem a gravidez... afinal de contas, nenhum dos dois estava pensando em ter filhos quando Alice fora concebida... Mas Edward a convencera a ir em frente com aquilo.

" Não tenho condições de criar um bebê" dissera ela freneticamente.

" Eu tenho" replicara Edward.

Uma semana depois, eles haviam se casado, e, aproximadamente sete meses depois, Alice nascera.

Quarenta e oito horas após dar a luz, Sarah estava morta, apesar de tudo que os médicos haviam feito para tentar salvá-la. Nada fora capaz de deter a grande hemorragia que lhe tirara a vida, e, no final, os médicos disseram a Edward que não havia nada que pudessem fazer. O corpo de Sarah estava debilitado demais para sobreviver a uma cirurgia de emergência.

Ela falecera sem sequer ver Alice.

Naqueles primeiros anos, não tinha sido fácil para Edward se tornar totalmente responsável por uma garotinha sem mãe. Seus próprios pais já estavam aposentados e vivendo no exterior. Ele estava determinado a uma vez que agora era o "pai solteiro" de Alice, se envolveria na vida dela e ser o mais presente possível.

Então, havia aprendido a trocar fraldas sem se acovardar, a balançá-la para fazê-la dormir e a interpretar corretamente todos os significados dos diferentes choros de bebê. Mas então, assim que dominara todas aquelas complexidades, Alice havia encontrado novas maneiras de desafiar suas habilidades de pai. E jamais deixara de fazê-lo, admitiu Edward dez minutos depois, enquanto a conduzia para o quarto. Ele fora recém-decorado em seu último aniversário, quando Alice anunciara que a decoração de "Barbie" que pedira aos 6 anos, era muito infantil para uma garota com sua nova maturidade.

Agora, o quarto resplandecia com todas as coisas necessárias a uma fã ardorosa da última "banda de garotas" da moda.

"Eu realmente gosto de Bella" disse Alice, sonolenta, quando ele a pôs na cama. " Eu gostaria..."

" Durma" disse Edward.

Ele havia chegado à porta e estava prestes a apagar a luz quando ela o chamou.

" Papai."

"Sim." Edward esperou. Alice se sentou ereta na cama e o olhou com seriedade.

"Você sabe, não sabe, que estou chegando a uma idade em que preciso ter uma mulher com quem conversar?" Edward não se deixou enganar. Alice, como ele bem sabia, era capaz de passar a perna em uma mulher quatro vezes mais velha... Era capaz e, de maneira exasperante, o fazia com frequência. "Você entende o que quero dizer" enfatizou ela. "Há coisas que preciso saber... coisas de menina."

Edward lhe deu um olhar cético. Ele e Alice tinham um relacionamento aberto e honesto. Nenhum assunto era tabu entre os dois, e ele presumira que, quando chegasse o momento de falar do amadurecimento dela como mulher e sobre sexualidade, eles poderiam lidar com aquilo juntos. Aparentemente, sua filha tinha outras ideias.

" Durma" aconselhou ele, pensativamente, antes de apagar a luz e descer.

Desejava também poder ir para a cama, mas precisava trabalhar em uma papelada. A empresa de paisagismo, que havia construído do nada, havia prosperado. Após dois anos, ganhara boas críticas dos juízes do Chelsea Flower Show, e estava agora atolado, com encomendas para os próximos 18 meses.

Somando-se a isso o viveiro, não era de se admirar que estivesse encontrando dificuldade para lidar com tantos compromissos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Bella deixara claro que assumir a empresa do tio significava mais para ela do que estar com ele, Edward sofrerá mais do que gostava de pensar... Aquilo o magoara e quase o destruíra. Não que fosse arrogante a ponto de para pensar que uma mulher, sua mulher, não deveria ter uma carreira ou dirigir a própria vida. Apenas presumira que... Presumira que o relacionamento deles, o amor que compartilhavam, significava tanto para Bella quanto para ele, e que...

Todavia, estivera dolorosamente errado.

"Dê-me tempo" ela lhe suplicara na época. E porque a amava demais, Edwad lhe dera tempo.

"Preciso ir para Nova York" dissera ela. "Mas eu voltarei... Isso não é para sempre, e haverá as férias." Contudo, muitos meses se passaram sem que Bella voltasse, e, no fim, ele fora a Nova York para vê-la. Escassas 48 horas tinha sido todo o tempo que passaram juntos... tudo pelo que Edward tivera condições de pagar, e só conseguira isso porque trabalhara alguns dias numa agência de turismo."

" Não me faça esperar muito tempo" implorara ele.

"Por favor, entenda" Bella lhe pedira.

Finalmente, chegando ao limite de seu orgulho e de seu amor, ele lhe dera um ultimato.

"Venha para casa. Precisamos conversar", Edward havia escrito. Mas Bella ignorara sua carta... e quando ele telefonara para o apartamento dela, uma estranha voz masculina havia atendido, alegando não saber onde ela estava.

Ele não voltara a ligar. Então, quatro semanas depois, conhecera Sarah, e o resto, como diziam, era história.

O jornal local publicara diversos artigos sobre o tio de Bella cinco anos antes, na época de seu falecimento. Ele fora afinal de contas, provavelmente o habitante mais rico e bem-sucedido da cidade. Mas Edward nunca esperara que Bella voltasse, mesmo após a morte do tio.

Se não fosse pelo incidente com Alice e seus patins, duvidava que eles até mesmo tivessem se visto. E Edward desejava com fervor que isso não tivesse acontecido. Aquela noite havia ressuscitado muitas lembranças dolorosas. Irritado, voltou os pensamentos ao presente.

Precisava achar alguém para ficar com Alice no dia seguinte. Mas quem? Esgotara seu crédito com suas "babás" normais. Se o pior acontecesse, teria de levá-la consigo para o viveiro e pedir que Sue ficasse de olho nela.

Edward gemeu. Às vezes, sua filha o fazia se sentir mais velho do que Matusalém. Outras, a maturidade de Alice o deixava estupefato e apreensivo.

Mais cedo naquela noite, entrando no restaurante e vendo-a lá com Bella, ele sentira um misto de emoções confusas e poderosas. No momento em que as duas o olharam com expressões idênticas de arrogância e rejeição, ele sentira... Mal-humorado, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Elas certamente formavam um time formidável.

Um time... Oh, não. Não! Não! De jeito nenhum!

Edward olhou para Alice com uma expressão interrogativa quando entrou na cozinha e ela estava recolocando o telefone no gancho. Ela parecia invejavelmente renovada e alerta, considerando a hora em que fora para a cama na noite anterior.

"Acabei de falar com Bella" contou a Edward com um ar de mulher adulta enquanto se servia de cereais. " E ela disse que pode ficar comigo hoje. Já combinamos que ela vem me buscar às 10h."

Edward abriu a boca, e então voltou a fechá-la, indo preparar uma xícara de café para si mesmo. Esperou até pôr a água ferve sobre os grãos de café antes de confiar em si mesmo para falar.

" Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Alice" começou ele, de maneira agradável , "mas pensei que eu fosse o adulto desta casa. E, como tal, eu deveria tomar as decisões por aqui."

"Eu sabia que provavelmente você não teria tempo de me levar na casa de Bella" alegou Alice vitoriosa. "Foi por isso que pedi a ela para vir me buscar aqui."

" Alice!" Edward exclamou, e praguejou baixinho quando o telefone tocou.

Enquanto ele falava ao telefone, Alice fez uma retirada estratégica para seu quarto.

O telefone tocou novamente, e Edward deu um gole rápido em seu café, agora frio. Muito em breve, teria uma conversa séria com Alice... uma conversa muito séria.

Alice esperou seu pai sair, deixando-a temporariamente aos cuidados da faxineira, antes de dar seu segundo telefonema da manhã.

" Sou eu" anunciou ela quando ouviu a voz de sua amiga Emily do outro lado da linha. "Adivinhe o quê."

"Está dando certo?" perguntou Emily animada. "Seu pai... eles..."

"Os dois estão fingindo que mal se conhecem" Alice contou para sua amiga. "Eu não disse a eles que achei aquela fotografia. Consegui que Bella me levasse para jantar ontem à noite, como nós combinamos... no mesmo lugar aonde papai ia levar Tânia. Você devia ter visto a cara dela..."

" De Bella? Ela parece que ainda o ama? Seu pai..."

" Não, não Bella" Alice a interrompeu. "Você devia ter visto a cara de Tânia... ela estava furiosa."

"Aposto que ela não ficou muito feliz mais tarde também, quando seu pai recebeu aquele telefonema sobre o viveiro sendo invadido." Emily riu.

"Humm... isso deu muito certo. Diga ao seu primo que eu pagarei o que lhe devo assim que receber minha mesada. Não posso ficar muito tempo ao telefone. Bella vem me apanhai às 10h para passarmos o dia juntas. Quando ela chegar aqui, vamos formar um tipo de elo feminino."

" O que é isso?" perguntou Emily, incerta.

"Não tenho certeza, li isso numa revista. Acho que é quando as mulheres se sentam e falam sobre bebês e coisas assim" disse Alice.

"Oh. Eu preferia falar sobre meninos" Emily a informou. "Você tem certeza de que seu pai ainda está apaixonado por ela?"

"Tenho. Ontem à noite eles se beijaram" Alice a informou de modo orgulhoso.

" O quê? Você os viu?"

"Não, mas papai estava com batom na boca.":

" Pode ter sido o de Tânia..."

"Não. Tânia usa batom vermelho. Aquele era cor-de-rosa."

"Mas se eles realmente se amam como você diz, como ele se casou com sua mãe?"

"Eu não sei. Suponho que eles devem ter deixado de se amar por alguns anos. Pense. Se eu não tivesse achado aquela fotografia, nunca teria descoberto que papai e Bella se conheciam antes. Não vejo a hora de eles se casarem."

"Você vai ser uma das damas de honra?" perguntou Emily com ansiedade.

"Eu serei a dama de honra" respondeu Alice com firmeza, inconsciente do leve toque de ansiedade na sua própria voz.

"Eles irão fazer uma daquelas viagens de lua-de-mel e deixar você em casa" Emily a avisou, retaliando o comentário de Alice sobre ser "a" dama de honra, e destruindo suas próprias esperanças de entrar na igreja ao lado de sua amiga em uma nuvem de tule cor-de-rosa. Apesar das alfinetadas e artimanhas de Alice, Emily ainda guardava uma ternura pela época em que as duas costumavam brincar de Barbie.

"Meu tio deixou Charlie em casa quando ele se casou."

"Não, eles não vão fazer isso" disse Alice, acrescentando: "Bella jamais permitiria que papai me abandonasse. Ela é a pessoa certa para papai" disse, com um sorriso feliz. "Eu pude ver isso no momento em que a conheci."

Emily sabia, por experiência própria, quando a mente de sua amiga estava em outras coisas.

"Peguei um vídeo novo" disse ela. "Podemos assisti-lo juntas no sábado."

"Talvez" Alice se esquivou. "Eu posso não estar muito bem."

" Não estar muito bem? O que você quer dizer?" Emily quis saber.

" Espere e veja" respondeu Alice misteriosamente, antes de acrescentar com rapidez: " Bella acabou de chegar. Preciso ir."

" Papai me pediu para lhe agradecer muito por ficar comigo hoje" disse Alice a Bella em um tom sério quando ela lhe abriu a porta da frente. "Ele falou que está muito, muito grato a você, e que não poderia pensar numa pessoa em que confiasse mais para cuidar de mim."

Bella piscou. Havia ficado surpresa ao receber um telefonema de Alice, perguntando se podia passar o dia com ela, porque não tinha escola e Edward precisava fazer alguma coisa importante. Depois do que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior, teria pensado que seria a última pessoa que Edward quereria perto de sua filha... e perto dele.

Que tipo de pai era ele exatamente, se podia confiar tão facilmente sua filha a uma mulher de quem nem mesmo fingia gostar?, perguntou-se de maneira crítica quando Alice saiu para pegar o casaco.

Pensativamente, esperou pelo retorno de Alice.

" Seu pai sabe mesmo que você vai passar o dia comigo, não sabe?" questionou ela, secamente.

Alice lhe deu um olhar magoado.

"E claro que sabe. Pode ligar para o celular dele, se quiser."

" Não, tudo bem" disse Bella, adicionando paliativamente: "Não estou acostumada a cuidar de crianças... jovens... O que você gostaria de fazer?"

" Você pode me levar para fazer compras?" pediu Alice. "Não tenho roupas bonitas" confidenciou. "Papai não é muito bom em comprar coisas para mim." Ela olhou para seu próprio jeans e camiseta e disse: "Acho que às vezes ele esquece que sou menina."

Alice não poderia ter dito nada que tocasse mais o coração de Bella, reconheceu ela. Também sofrerá com uma ideia errada do tipo de roupa adequado a uma garotinha.

Mesmo assim...

" Seu pai" começou ela, insegura, mas Alice meneou a cabeça.

" Papai não vai se importar" respondeu a menina, animadamente. " Ficará satisfeito. Ele detesta me levar para fazer compras. Na verdade..." Com uma pausa, olhou para Bella, estudando-a, perguntando-se o quanto deveria tentar sua sorte. Não muito, se aquela pergunta astuta que Bella lhe fizera mais cedo fosse alguma indicação. " Bem, vem comentando que teria de encontrar alguém... uma mulher... para me levar às compras." Alice lhe deu um olhar de súplica.

" Tânia não poderia..." começou Bella com cautela.

Mas Alice imediatamente meneou a cabeça e fez uma careta, antes de informá-la:

"Tânia não gosta de mim... Acho que se ela... se ela um dia se casar com meu pai, tentará me mandar embora."

O olhar de horror que Bella lhe deu tranquilizou Alice. Tudo daria certo. Bella seria uma mãe perfeita para ela.

Antes de receber o telefonema de Alice, Bella tinha planejado passar o dia trabalhando. Após algumas horas com a criança, começava a se perguntar se trabalhar não teria sido uma melhor opção.

Elas estavam numa famosa loja de roupas, no setor de pré-adolescentes. Bella esperava do lado de fora do provador enquanto Alice experimentava as roupas que havia escolhido.

" E eu pensei que ter adolescentes fosse ruim" uma mulher parada ao de Bella reclamou. " Minha mais nova" ela gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a um dos provadores "não está falando com o pai, porque ele se recusa a deixá-la colocar um piercing no umbigo. Vai fazer 11 anos na semana que vem. Até agora, as únicas roupas que ela diz que vai usar são aquelas que certamente causarão um acesso de nervos no pai, e devo admitir que ele tem razão. É claro, todas nós sabemos que os pais não gostam de ver suas garotinhas crescendo, mas..."

" Bella, o que você acha?" perguntou Alice, subitamente emergindo do vestiário numa blusa curtinha e justa, que se colava adoravelmente seus seios ainda retos, e uma calça de lycra num misto de cores tão berrantes que fez os olhos de Bella arderem.

"E... Eu não acho que seu pai vá gostar muito" começou Bella.

Mas foi convencida quando Alice a informou alegremente:

"Não, não acho que ele vá gostar, mas você logo será capaz de convencê-lo."

Ela podia convencê-lo do contrário? Bella abriu a boca, então a fechou novamente.

" Alice" começou ela, mas Alice já estava desaparecendo no provador.

Mais três horas se passaram antes que Alice se declarasse razoavelmente satisfeita com as suas compras, dizendo que estava com fome e sugerindo que fossem ao McDonalds mais próximo.

Elas estavam acomodadas a uma mesa quando Alice fez a pergunta mais íntima que já fizera a Bella:

"Você já se apaixonou?" Bella pôs seu café sobre a mesa.

" Uma vez" admitiu baixinho, depois de alguns longos segundos. " Muitos anos atrás."

" O que aconteceu?" perguntou Alice, curiosa.

Bella a observou. O que diabos estava fazendo? Aquele não era um assunto para uma conversa com uma menina de 10 anos, mesmo quando a menina era filha do homem ela amara... Não. Especialmente quando a garotinha de 10 anos era filha do homem que amara, corrigiu-se rapidamente. Entretanto, para sua consternação, ouviu a si mesma dizendo com uma voz emocionada:

" Ele... ele se casou com uma outra pessoa."

" Talvez tenha se casado com outra porque pensou que você tivesse parado de amá-lo" disse Alice sem demora. "Talvez ele ainda a ame" acrescentou com ansiedade.

Bella franziu o cenho. Era definitivamente hora de mudar de assunto.

" São 4h30 da tarde" murmurou ela. " Que horas seu pai falou que voltaria?"

A reunião de Edward tinha acabado um pouco mais cedo do que ele imaginara, e, precisando de gasolina, foi ao posto fora da cidade, e ao grande supermercado onde normalmente fazia compras.

A mãe de Emily estava se dirigindo ao caixa com um carrinho carregado quando ele entrou. Sorrindo, ela perguntou:

" Sua tia gostou de ver Alice? Emily ficou desapontada por ela não ter podido ficar conosco."

Edward franziu o cenho.

" Perdão?" começou... e então refletiu. O que exatamente estava acontecendo? Alice dissera a ele que não podia ficar na casa de Emily porque a família de sua amiga estava de visita. No entanto, o que a mãe de Emily acabava de dizer dava a impressão de que Alice tivera o compromisso familiar.

" Oh, e obrigada pelo convite para jantar na próxima semana. Nós adoraríamos ir."

"O convite para jantar? Na semana seguinte?..." Sua filha, pensou, irritado, tinha sérias explicações a dar.

Eram cinco horas quando Bella finalmente parou na garagem da casa de Edward. Felizmente o carro dele não estava lá, mas ela sabia que não poderia escapar até que ele voltasse para cuidar da filha. Além disso, Alice não estava se sentindo muito bem.

"Meu estômago está doendo" reclamou ela para Bella.

"Não estou surpresa. Você tomou dois milkshakes" Bella a relembrou.

"Não é esse tipo de dor" devolveu Alice rapidamente. "É o tipo de dor que você sente quando está triste e... e solitária."

Uma vez dentro da casa, contudo, Alice de repente se lembrou de alguma coisa que precisava fazer do lado de fora.

" Fique aqui" disse ela, abrindo a porta da cozinha. "Eu não vou demorar."

A cozinha era generosamente proporcionada e confortável. Bella podia ver uma cesta sobre uma máquina de secar roupas e uma pilha de roupas limpas ao lado, como se alguém as tivesse tirado da máquina e não tivesse tido tempo de dobrá-las. Automaticamente, aproximou-se das roupas e começou a fazê-lo. As roupas de baixo de Alice, o uniforme de escola e...

Seus dedos ficaram tensos quando ela pegou uma cueca macia, branca e de estilo moderno. Tremia tanto que quase a derrubou. Rapidamente, largou-a, como se o tecido a tivesse queimado. Ouviu Alice voltando.

" Eu comprei essa cueca para papai de Natal" contou a menina, pegando a peça que Bella largara. " Estou aprendendo a cozinhar na escola. Você deveria dar jantares e convidar as pessoas."

Bella a olhou.

"Jantares?" perguntou cautelosamente.

" Humm... A mãe de Emily faz jantares o tempo todo. Papai estava dizendo a semana passada o quanto se sente envergonhado, porque quer convidá-los para jantar aqui mas não tem ninguém para ajudá-lo. Quer dizer, ele sabe cozinhar, mas são as outras coisas, entende?" Alice perguntou seriamente. "As flores e os... arranjos. Tânia diz que essas coisas são muito importantes."

Os arranjos. Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior para se manter séria. Não poderia rir e magoar os sentimentos de Alice. A última vez em que ouvira alguém se referir à importância de arranjos tinha sido num tedioso jantar diplomático em Washington.

" Sim" concordou ela. " Bem, tenho certeza de que Tânia ficaria feliz em ser anfitriã para seu pai."

" Ela não pode" replicou Alice imediatamente. "A mãe de Emily não gosta dela... Talvez você possa fazer isso sugeriu."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

" Eu? Mas..."

" Não sei se você cozinha bem, mas eu poderia ajudar." Bella automaticamente continuou dobrando as roupas. Então, parou e se virou para Alice.

" Alice" começou ela gentilmente. "Eu não acho..."

" Papai chegou. Acabo de ouvir o carro" interrompeu Alice, acrescentando de modo apressado: "Não comente nada sobre o jantar. Papai não gosta que as pessoas pensem que ele não sabe fazer coisas."

Do lado de fora da cozinha, Edward hesitou. Apenas a visão do BMW de Bella havia feito seu coração disparar. Qual era o problema? Não tinha aprendido a lição na primeira vez? Onze anos antes, Bella o rejeitara em favor dos negócios do tio, e ele seria um tolo se permitisse a si mesmo esquecer tal fato.

No entanto, o que viu quando finalmente abriu a porta o fez cerrar os punhos. Bella e Alice estavam paradas na área de serviço, conversando, sua filha segurando a ponta de um lençol enquanto Bella o dobrava.

" Papai sempre diz que é perda de tempo passá-los, porque ninguém além de nós os vê."

Ninguém! O coração de Bella bateu mais forte. Aquilo significava que Tânia e ele não... Ou Edward apenas escolhia ser discreto e não compartilhar uma cama com sua amante na mesma casa onde sua filha dormia?

" Papai!" exclamou Alice, soltando o lençol no momento em que viu o pai e atravessando a cozinha para abraçá-lo com um amor tão evidente que Bella se sentiu profundamente emocionada.

Observando os dois, pensou como era óbvio, não somente o fato de Alice ser filha de Edward, como também o quanto eles se amavam. Não havia nada de falso ou artificial no jeito como Edward abraçava a filha.

"Obrigado por ter ajudado" murmurou ele para Bella, formalmente. " Eu..."

" Papai, Bella me levou para fazer compras. Só espere para ver o que nós compramos. Eu disse a ela que você pagaria" Alice se apressou em falar, " mas ela mesmo assim não me deixou comprar tudo que eu queria. Havia uma blusa e uma calça de lycra..." continuou de maneira entusiasmada, explicando como era o conjunto chamativo, antes de adicionar: "Mas Bella não achou que aquelas cores combinavam comigo."

Sobre a cabeça da filha, Edward encontrou os olhos de Bella. " Obrigado," balbuciou ele silenciosamente, então voltou a atenção para Alice e falou com seriedade.

" Aposto que ela estava certa."

" Bem, foi o que pensei, porque as roupas de Bella são tão lindas" concordou Alice. "Você não acha que ela está sedutora nesse conjunto, papai?"

Sedutora...

Bella pôde sentir o rosto começar a esquentar quando dois pares de olhos idênticos estudaram seu corpo vestido em Donna-Karan.

" Ela certamente parece muito... elegante... e bem-sucedida" murmurou Edward baixinho. Mas, de alguma forma, em vez de soarem como um elogio, as palavras soaram mais como uma condenação, reconheceu Bella com tristeza.

" Eu estava dizendo a Bella o quanto você quer oferecer um jantar" Alice continuou tagarelando, aparentemente alheia à tensão crescente entre os dois adultos silenciosos. " Ela falou que adoraria vir ajudar, e que isso irá ajudá-la a conhecer pessoas também, não é?"

" Alice..."

Quando os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, Bella e Edward se entreolharam.

" Agora vocês dois estão zangados comigo..."

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos magoados de Alice, enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia e ela desviava o olhar.

Bella foi imediatamente tomada por uma onda de culpa. Devido à sua própria sensação de embaraço e ao medo de que Edward pensasse que ela estava deliberadamente tentando invadir sua vida de novo, havia magoado Alice.

Edward parecia menos preocupado, mas ainda estava franzindo o cenho.

" Este jantar" começou ele, ignorando os olhos lacrimejantes da filha " ...não seria o mesmo ao qual a mãe de Emily me informou que adoraria vir quando nos encontramos no supermercado mais cedo, seria, Alice?"

Alice lhe deu um sorriso alegre.

" Oh, eles podem vir?! Ótimo. A mãe de Emily é uma cozinheira maravilhosa" contou ela a Bella " e..."

" Alice!" exclamou Edward em tom ameaçador. Rapidamente, Bella pegou sua bolsa.

" Acho melhor eu ir" anunciou ela, baixinho.

" Ir? Oh, não, ainda não. Eu quero que você fique para jantar" suplicou Alice.

" Sinto muito, mas não posso. Eu... tenho outro compromisso" mentiu Bella.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

" Mas esta tarde você disse que ia ficar em casa de noite" murmurou Alice, confusa.

" Eu acompanho você até lá fora" disse Edward, dando um olhar sério para a filha.

" Obrigado mais uma vez por ter cuidado de Alice" disse ele de maneira formal enquanto a acompanhava até o carro.

Bella não ousaria olhá-lo, mas, de repente, ele passou por ela e examinou as rodas do carro.

" Seu pneu dianteiro furado" Edward a informou. Não podendo acreditar, Bella olhou para seu carro.

" Eu... eu tenho um estepe" disse, mas ele estava meneando a cabeça.

" Não vai adiantar muito. O de trás também está furado. Ambos estão com pregos" contou ele. — Você deve ter passado por cima eles.

" Sim, pode ser" concordou ela, meneando a cabeça. " Mas não imagino onde. Se eu puder usar seu telefone para chamar um borracheiro..."

" Você pode, mas duvido que eles sejam capazes de consertá-los antes de amanhã cedo" disse ele secamente. " É mais provável que as borracharias por aqui estejam todas fechadas." Sentindo-se desamparada, Bella estudou seu carro. Como havia conseguido passar por cima de dois pregos... e onde? Certamente não percebera, e não se lembrava de passar por algum lugar onde houvesse pregos soltos pelo chão.

" Vamos entrar de novo. Conheço o mecânico local. Vou ligar para ele" sugeriu Edward.

Silenciosamente, Bella o seguiu para dentro da casa.

Observando-os da janela da sala, Alice cruzava os dedos secretamente. Até agora, o plano para uni-los estava funcionando muito bem. Contudo, tinha sido um trabalho duro colocar aqueles pregos nos pneus... muito mais duro do que havia esperado.

"Você não pode fazer isso" Emily tinha protestado, os olhos arregalados com um misto de choque e excitação quando lhe contara o que planejava.

" Espere e verá" Alice a desafiara, a temeridade ofuscando toda a culpa pelo que ia fazer.

Bella esperou na cozinha com Alice, enquanto Edward ia ao escritório ligar para o mecânico. Quando voltou, seu semblante era sério.

— Eles não podem vir até amanhã. Lamento, mas você terá de passar a noite aqui.

Bella abriu a boca para protestar e dizer que, se ele não podia levá-la para casa, ela pegaria um táxi. Mas então, por alguma razão inadmissível e perigosa, descobriu-se incapaz de fazê-lo.

" Oh, ótimo, agora nós podemos jogar Scrabble, e você pode dormir no meu quarto" Alice estava falando, animadamente.

" Bella pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes" reprovou Edward com autoridade. " E quanto a jogar Scrabble..."

Bella sorriu. Alice havia lhe contado mais cedo naquele dia o quanto gostava do jogo.

" Eu adoraria jogar com ela" interrompeu Bella. " Sempre foi um dos meus jogos favoritos."

" Sim. Eu... também gosto" concordou Edward.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, Bella se perguntou se a leve hesitação na voz dele fora sua imaginação. Edward estivera prestes a dizer, como ela sentira momentaneamente, que se lembrava do quanto eles costumavam jogar juntos?

Era ridículo sentir uma felicidade tão grande com tal pensamento.

" Ainda não consigo entender como arrumei aqueles pregos nos pneus" comentou Bella, meneando a cabeça.

Eles tinham acabado de tirar a mesa após o jantar, e Alice subira para pegar o Scrabble.

" De onde eles vieram não importa agora" apontou Edward.

" O dano está feito."

" Humm..."

" Mais vinho?" ofereceu Edward, tirando a garrafa ainda pela metade da mesa da cozinha.

No instante em que ia recusar, Bella mudou de ideia. Que mal aquilo podia fazer, afinal? E, uma vez que não ia dirigir... Eles haviam jantado um frango simples com legumes, preparado por Edward com a assistência errática de Alice.

Todavia, Bella ficara tocada quando Alice insistira em levá-la ao jardim para pegarem algumas flores para pôr sobre a mesa.

" Papai, quando você for dar aquele jantar, nós teremos de usar a sala de jantar" ela disse ao pai enquanto eles comiam. " Eu vou lhe mostrar a sala de jantar depois, Bella. Você precisará saber onde tudo fica."

" Alice" começou Edward, "eu não acho..."

Mas Alice se recusou a ouvi-lo. Em vez disso, virou-se para Bella e perguntou calorosamente:

" Você vai ajudar, não vai, Bella? Por favor!" antes de dizer ao pai: " Você não entende. Detesto quando na escola os outros falam de festas que as mães dão. Posso sentir que todos estão com pena de mim. Sei que talvez Bella não saiba cozinhar, mas nós podemos fazer um jantar tão bom aqui quanto eles fazem."

Depois de uma explosão tão apaixonada, o que mais Bella podia fazer senão engolir seus próprios sentimentos e ceder? Para Edward, ela suspeitava, devia estar sendo igualmente difícil... talvez ainda mais difícil, se o olhar intrigado no rosto dele fosse alguma indicação.

" Você não podia ter convidado a mãe e pai de Emily, independentemente das circunstâncias..." Pausando, Edward meneou a cabeça, cresceu com severidade: " Não podia mesmo. Mas já que convidou, concordo que não podemos contar a verdade para a mãe de Emily. Mas" ele olhou para Bella, " por favor, você não precisa se sentir obrigada a se envolver."

" Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar" respondeu ela, fitando-lhe os olhos diretamente quando disse baixinho: " Eu sei como Alice se sente, mas, é claro, se houver outra pessoa que você prefira que aja como sua anfitriã..."

Ela esperou. Ele lhe diria que, por direito, Tânia deveria cuidar dos preparativos daquele jantar? E se dissesse? Por que isso deveria preocupá-la?

" Não. Não há ninguém" negou ele, antes de acrescentar: " Além disso, suspeito que esse jantar será de Alice, não meu..."

" Você pode escolher o vinho, papai" Alice o informou num tom de voz gentil. " Isso é trabalho de homem. O que vamos fazer sobre a comida?" perguntou para Bella, sem conter a excitação.

" Vamos pensar em alguma coisa" prometeu Bella, enquanto revia mentalmente qual de seus pratos favoritos devia servir.

Em Londres, não tivera muito tempo para oferecer jantares, mas os poucos que fizera tinham sido ocasiões que apreciara muito.

Boa comida, bom vinho e bons amigos... acima de tudo bons amigos... eram a receita do melhor tipo de entretenimento. Mas não conhecia os amigos de Edward, e a situação provavelmente seria desconfortável e estranha. Ele estava sendo educado sobre isso agora, assim como fora educado sobre o acidente com os pneus, e o fato de ter sido forçado a lhe convidar para passar a noite. Mas ambos sabiam como Edward realmente se sentia em relação a ela.

Rapidamente, Bella pegou o vinho e deu um grande gole, fazendo uma careta quando o líquido queimou sua garganta.

" Você sempre foi fraca com bebida" comentou Edward, observando-a.

Silenciosamente, eles se entreolharam por um longo momento.

" Isso foi dez anos atrás" Bella finalmente conseguiu murmurar com voz rouca. "Meus gostos mudaram desde então."

" Aqui está."

Os dois olharam quando Alice entrou na cozinha, carregando o jogo de tabuleiro.

**A Alice não é fácil não!!! Quando ela quer algo não tem como ninguém impedir!!! Só fico rindo das tramóias dela! Se preparem porque o próximo capítulo está pegando fogo literalmente... Até!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo cheio de revelações!

Boa Leitura!!!!

**Capítulo 7**

" Certo, hora de ir para a cama."

Oh, papai, só mais uma partida" protestou Alice, mas Edward já estava meneando a cabeça.

"Você disse isso da última vez" ele a relembrou com seriedade.

Diplomaticamente, Bella se ocupou em arrumar as letras do jogo e guardar tudo no lugar. Alice não precisara ser poupada durante o jogo, e os derrotara não uma, mas duas vezes. Talvez porque, no caso de Bella, sua concentração estivesse mais nas palavras que Alice tinha formado do que em superá-las, admitiu olhando para o tabuleiro.

Amor... Discórdia... Briga... Mamãe... Certamente sua reação diante daquelas palavras tinha sido exagerada. Afinal, Alice não sabia sobre o passado deles.

Subitamente apressada, Bella desmanchou as palavras e fechou o tabuleiro.

" Você vai subir para me dar boa-noite, não vai?" implorou Alice, acrescentando com determinação: " Quero que vocês dois subam... juntos."

Bella não foi capaz de olhar para Edward. Em vez disso, se ocupou lavando as xícaras de café enquanto Edward levava a filha para o andar de cima.

Estava prestes a retirar as taças de vinho quando ele voltou.

" Não. Deixe essas" disse Edward. " Talvez possamos terminar a garrafa."

" Vou subir para desejar boa-noite a Alice" murmurou ela.

Ficar sozinha enquanto Edward subia com Alice lhe dera muito tempo para pensar, para lembrar... para se lamentar.

Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Alice poderia ter sido sua filha. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... Se Edward não a tivesse rejeitado... Se... Se... Mas de que adiantava pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido? Isso não trazia nada de bom a um coração sofrido e solitário. Um coração que ainda batia ridiculamente descompassado por um homem que o machucara tanto.

Alice estava deitada de costas debaixo das cobertas, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro. Bella se inclinou para beijá-la e automaticamente lhe afastou os cabelos do rosto.

" Gosto muito de você, Bella" disse Alice suavemente. " Eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar sempre aqui conosco."

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Bella. Não era totalmente ingênua, e sabia muito bem que Alice era capaz de usar de certa chantagem emocional para conseguir o que queria. Mas pela primeira vez, não havia dúvidas quanto à emoção real na voz da garotinha. A emoção real e a verdadeira necessidade, reconheceu Bella.

Alice estava procurando, se não por uma mãe, por uma mentora, um modelo, uma mulher com quem pudesse formar um elo verdadeiro. Ninguém sabia melhor que Bella como era entrar na pré-adolescência sem uma influência feminina em sua vida, pensou. Era uma das situações mais isoladas e solitárias do mundo... quase tão solitário e doloroso quanto perder o homem a quem entregara o coração.

Seu tio, apesar de ter cuidado de seu bem-estar material, jamais dera atenção às necessidades emocionais de uma garotinha. Bella se lembrava, com sofrimento, a forma como, quando adolescente, havia tentado desesperadamente se aproximar da mãe de uma colega de escola. E então, quando isso fora desencorajado de modo gentil pela mulher em questão, ela se voltara para uma das professoras. Porém, ambas as mulheres, embora fossem gentis e carinhosas, tinham suas próprias famílias e suas próprias vidas, e o distanciamento delas fizera Bella se sentir ainda mais solitária do que antes. E não somente solitária, mas ciente de que havia sido colocada gentilmente a distância.

Alice, ela suspeitava, embora sob a superfície fosse uma garota diferente do que Bella havia sido, estava passando por uma fase similar. Não havia dúvida quanto ao amor de Edward pela filha, nem quanto a sua preocupação paternal com ela. Ele era, Bella podia ver, um pai ativamente envolvido na vida da filha, mas Alice estava deixando claro que queria a influência de uma mulher em sua vida, juntamente com a de seu pai.

" Você vai passar a noite aqui, não vai?" sussurrou Alice, apertando a mão de Bella. " Quero que você esteja aqui quando eu acordar pela manhã."

" Estarei aqui" prometeu Bella.

" Gosto mais de seus cabelos quando estão soltos" disse Alice, sonolenta. " Você fica... mais bonita. Emily, minha amiga, tem dois irmãos e muitos e muitos primos..." Os olhos dela se fecharam. Muito gentilmente, Bella se abaixou para beijá-la.

Com toda aquela aparência de independência, por dentro ela ainda era uma garotinha. A garotinha de Edward.

Em silêncio, Bella se levantou e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

Sozinho na cozinha, Edward se permitiu relaxar pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado em casa. Não sabia que tipo de jogo Alice estava fazendo ao convencer Bella a ajudar no bendito jantar, e o único motivo pelo qual não a repreendera por causa disso fora a consciência de que sua filha estava em um estágio sensível e delicado de seu desenvolvimento. Seu orgulho florescente e seu senso de identidade podiam ser facilmente feridos. Teria de conversar com Alice sobre isso, é claro, e explicar que ela colocara Bella numa posição embaraçosa e desconfortável.

Havia sido difícil adivinhar como Bella realmente se sentia quanto à situação. Ela desenvolvera uma calma desconcertante e uma maturidade feminina que, com muita eficiência, traçava uma linha que ninguém tinha permissão de atravessar. E ele, no entanto, sabia bem como iria se sentir, sentado à frente dela na mesa de jantar enquanto Bella agisse como sua anfitriã. Seria um inferno, uma noite sofrida e cheia de pensamentos sobre o que "poderia ter sido", tudo porque sua filha querida queria se equiparar às colegas de escola.

Bem, ele não poderia culpá-la. Isso fazia parte do crescimento. Alice estava se preparando para entrar na adolescência, e estava deixando claro que queria uma mulher em sua vida, alguém em quem pudesse se espelhar.

Edward tinha, em certo estágio, imaginado se Tânia poderia fazer tal papel, mas as duas nunca se aceitariam.

Se Bella fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele suspeitava que estaria agradecendo ao destino por tê-la colocado em seu caminho. Era totalmente óbvio como Alice se sentia em relação a ela... e não somente pela maneira determinada como estava se aproximando de Bella. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, sempre tentava ser, sem o passado para lançar sua sombra de infelicidade... Sabia muito bem que, se tivesse encontrado Bella pela primeira vez agora, teria ficado instantaneamente atraído por ela.

Bella ainda possuía, apesar da vida que havia levado, um ar de feminilidade gentil e suave, uma aura de força feminina natural, com compaixão e amor.

Edward achava difícil imaginá-la como a presidente de uma empresa multimilionária, tomando decisões baseadas puramente em lucros, e sem nenhuma emoção. Não que duvidasse das habilidades dela, mas, mesmo agora, sentia algo em Bella que o fazia querer tomar conta dela e protegê-la.

Protegê-la?! Estava louco? Ela tivera toda a proteção necessária em seus bens materiais, que havia escolhido em vez do amor deles.

" É o meu dever, eu devo isso ao meu tio" ela lhe dissera com tristeza quando permitira que o tio os separasse e a enviasse para Nova York, mas aquelas haviam sido palavras que Edward não quisera ouvir.

Na noite anterior, segurando-a em seus braços, beijando-a... Ela voltara havia menos de uma semana e já... Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro que cometera um dia. Desta vez, manteria a guarda...

Edward soubera, é claro, dos planos do tio dela para o futuro de Bella, e do modo como o tio deliberadamente encorajara e usara o senso de dever da sobrinha em benefício próprio.

Uma das primeiras coisas que decidira quando se vira viúvo e pai de uma menininha foi que nunca manipularia os sentimentos de sua filha nem a faria sentir em débito com ele por nada: Não faria o que testemunhara o tio de Bella fazendo.

Mas, ingenuamente, talvez, havia presumido que Bella compartilhava de seus sentimentos, sua crença de que os dois teriam um futuro juntos.

" Você me ama?" perguntara ele, e ela assentira timidamente com um gesto de cabeça.

Bella o amara um dia ou...

" Eu voltarei logo de Nova York, e então nós poderemos ficar juntos" prometera ela.

E Edward havia acreditado que aquilo significava que ela o amava e compartilhava seu sonho de abrirem um negócio juntos.

Ainda podia se lembrar da excitação e orgulho que sentira no em dia que a levara, pela primeira vez, para ver o pequeno terreno que esperava comprar. Bella parecera tão radiante e excitada quanto ele.

Há um bom mercado para um viveiro e serviço de jardinagem, mas não será fácil Edward a avisara. Analisei os números com o banco e, nos primeiros anos, teremos de investir cada centavo que ganharmos de volta no negócio. Eu não poderei comprar uma casa grande para nós, ou lhe dar um bom carro.

" Eu não me importo com essas coisas" Bella o assegurara suavemente, deixando-o emocionado e revelando uma daquelas mudanças de uma garota ingênua para uma mulher madura. Ele ficava fascinado, encantado com o privilégio de ver aqueles relances da mulher que ela viria a se tornar. Bella era tão gentil, tão adorável, tudo que mais o agradava em uma mulher.

" Não me importo com onde vamos morar, contanto que estejamos juntos."

"Bem, eu certamente serei capaz de ganhar o bastante para sustentar uma esposa e nosso filho ou filha... ou filhos" Edward havia sussurrado. Isso era tudo que queria na época. Seus pais estavam viajando de férias com amigos, e ele a levara para sua casa, onde fizeram amor no fim de uma tarde de verão. Edward tinha 27 anos e já se considerava um homem. Bella tinha 21.

" Vou falar com o gerente do banco amanhã" sussurrara ele, enquanto lentamente lhe beijava as pontas dos dedos " e fazer uma oferta formal para o terreno. Uma vez que for nosso, podemos começar a fazer planos para o nosso casamento."

Ele pensara que as lágrimas a preencher os olhos de Bella fossem de amor e de prazer... ela frequentemente chorava de alegria depois que eles faziam amor... Era somente mais tarde que percebera que Bella havia chorado porque sabia que, quando ele fosse dono do pequeno pedaço de terra, ela estaria do outro lado do Atlântico.

Edward a avisara repetidamente que seu tio estava tentando separá-los, que possuía suas próprias razões egoístas para não querer que eles se casassem, mas Bella havia se recusado a ouvir.

" Seu tio não era assim," protestara ela, o rosto pálido. Edward não pressionara, pensando entender a vulnerabilidade de sua amada. Como se ela precisasse acreditar que o homem que a criara gostava mais da sobrinha do que dos negócios. Então, Edward não havia insistido, pois não queria fazer nada que pudesse magoá-la.

Magoá-la! Ela se importara em magoá-lo quando ignorara sua carta, seus apelos para que voltasse? Bella nem mesmo se dera ao trabalho de responder e lhe dizer que estava tudo terminado. Simplesmente ignorou sua carta.

E então, o tio dela aparecera, supostamente para comprar plantas. Na realidade, fora informá-lo de que Bella havia decidido ficar em Nova York por mais um ano.

Os negócios não estavam prosperando tão rapidamente quanto Edward havia esperado. Esforçava-se para pagar o empréstimo que pegara no banco para comprar e desenvolver o viveiro. E, quando o gerente de seu banco lhe telefonara uma semana depois para informá-lo de uma oferta anônima de compra do viveiro recém-estabelecido, Edward ficara muito tentado a aceitar, a se mudar e começar uma vida nova em algum outro lugar. O que, afinal de contas, o prendia àquela região? Seus pais haviam decidido se aposentar em Portugal, e ele sabia que não suportaria viver na cidade à qual Bella um dia retornaria para assumir os negócios do tio... Mas o destino se intrometera em seus planos.

Ele havia comprado ingressos para o prestigioso Chelsea Flower Show... Dois ingressos, porque presumira que, àquela altura, Bella estaria de volta de Nova York e poderia acompanhá-lo na viagem.

Edward quase decidira não ir. Havia perdido seu amor, e, aparentemente, logo perderia o seu negócio também. Porém, os ingressos estavam comprados e pagos. Resolvera, então embarcar para Londres.

Viu Sarah enquanto se registrava no hotel. Ela estava hospedada no mesmo hotel, uma garota magra e muito pálida, que não se parecia nem um pouco com Bella, e pela qual, sendo honesto, sentira mais compaixão do que desejo. As tentativas de Sarah para conquistá-lo eram tão óbvias e tão desajeitadas que Edward ficara com pena e oferecera um drinque. Então, ela lhe contara que era da Austrália, onde tinha morado com pais adotivos. Depois, fora para a Inglaterra para tentar descobrir quem era sua mãe verdadeira.

Enquanto morava em Londres, Sarah havia conhecido e se apaixonado por um australiano, que deixara o país para continuar sua viagem ao redor do mundo, recusando-se a levá-la consigo.

" Eu pensei que ele me amasse" dissera ela para Edward com tristeza. " Mas ele não me amava. Estava apenas me usando."

Edward se identificara com aquelas palavras e com a tristeza de Sarah. Numa tentativa de animá-la, lhe oferecera seu ingresso extra para a exposição de flores, e ela aceitara.

Eles passaram aquele dia inteiro juntos, e o dia seguinte, apesar de não haver nada remotamente sexual entre os dois. Edward simplesmente não se sentia assim em relação a Sarah. Bella era a única mulher que desejava. Emocionalmente, podia detestá-la pelo que ela lhe fizera, mas fisicamente, à noite, sozinho em sua cama, ainda a desejava com desespero. Jamais soubera dizer o que o levara a bater à porta de Sarah na segunda noite após tê-la conhecido. Ela não havia atendido, mas, movido por algum tipo de intuição, ele virara a maçaneta e abrira a porta. Ele a encontrara sentada na cama, um copo de água em uma das mãos e um pote de remédio na cama ao seu lado. Edward a sacudira com tanta força enquanto exigia saber quantos comprimidos ela havia tomado que quase lhe quebrara o pescoço, reconheceria mais tarde.

" Nenhum" dissera ela, com uma expressão entorpecida.

" Ainda não."

" Ainda não. Nem nunca!" dissera Edward com determinação, pegando o pote de remédio e indo ao banheiro jogar o conteúdo no vaso sanitário.

Quando voltara, ela estava chorando compulsivamente, ambas as mãos no rosto.

" Não vá embora" suplicara Sarah. " Eu não quero ficar sozinha."

E ele havia ficado. Inevitavelmente, talvez, eles haviam feito sexo, por compaixão da parte de Edward, e por solidão e desejo da parte de Sarah.

Pela manhã, eles haviam se separado, mas não antes de Edward insistir em lhe dar seu telefone e pegar o endereço de Sarah.

Quando Edward voltara para casa, se sentiu preocupado o bastante para telefonar duas vezes por semana.

No fundo, havia sempre a preocupação de que Sarah pudesse sucumbir e tentar tirar a própria vida uma segunda vez. Ela lhe contara com tristeza que, quando o namorado a abandonara, sentira que não tinha mais motivo para viver. A dor de Edward por ter perdido Bella lhe permitia compreender o que Sarah estava sentindo. Ele a aconselhara a pensar sobre voltar para a Austrália, para os pais adotivos e amigos, e Sarah lhe prometera pensar no assunto. Então, Edward recebera um telefonema choroso que mudara sua vida completamente. A vida de ambos...

Estava grávida, Sarah lhe contara. Fora um acidente. Tomava pílula mas havia esquecido de tomar um dia. Edward não devia se preocupar, pois ela pretendia interromper a gravidez.

Edward reagira de maneira imediata e instintiva, pegando o primeiro trem para York, onde Sarah estava morando.

" Não tenho condições de sustentar um bebê" protestara ela quando ele fora contra a ideia de um aborto.

" Este bebê é tanto meu quanto seu" ele a relembrara seriamente. " Podemos nos casar e compartilhar a responsabilidade."

" Casar? Nós?! Você e eu? Mas você não... Foi apenas sexo" protestara ela, tremendo.

Apenas sexo, talvez, mas eles haviam dado origem a uma nova vida. No final, Sarah havia cedido e eles se casaram rapidamente.

Até que começasse a ir à escola, Edward levava Alice para o trabalho com frequência, e o elo entre os dois era muito forte. Ela havia perguntado sobre a mãe, é claro, e Edward lhe contara o pouco que sabia, mas, até, Alice parecera perfeitamente satisfeita com o fato de serem apenas os dois na família.

Ele lhe dera o nome de Alice, uma forma de prometer a Sarah que sempre honraria o pacto que haviam feito: colocar o bem-estar da criança em primeiro lugar. E Edward acreditava ter honrado tal acordo.

Pôde ouvir Bella descendo a escada.

" Eu... sinto muito sobre... sobre o carro" gaguejou ela de modo desajeitado ao entrar na cozinha.

" Não foi culpa sua" apontou Edward. " Você pretende ficar muito tempo na cidade?" perguntou educadamente, enquanto lhe entregava o cálice de vinho que lhe servira.

" Eu... ainda não tenho certeza." Edward franziu o cenho.

" Certamente..." começou, mas Bella o interrompeu, meneando a cabeça.

" Eu vendi a empresa. Era isso ou arriscar ser forçada a assumi-los de fato. Planejo utilizar o dinheiro para estabelecer um fundo de caridade em nome de meu tio" disse ela.

Edward lutou arduamente para não demonstrar seu choque. O que tinha acontecido com a mulher que sempre pusera a carreira antes do amor deles? Bella devia ter mudado de maneira dramática... ou talvez enfraquecido. Rapidamente, ele se recompôs. Não fazia sentido permitir que seus pensamentos viajassem naquela direção, ou esperar, desejar... o quê? Que Bella tivesse mudado mais cedo, que o amor deles... que ele tivesse sido mais importante para ela, que eles pudessem ter... Pare com isso! Avisou a si mesmo.

" Deve ter sido difícil para você tomar a decisão de vender" comentou Edward com o mínimo de emoção de que foi capaz. " Afinal de contas, isso tem sido sua vida."

Sua vida. Edward tinha ideia de como estava sendo cruel?, Bella se perguntou. Sabia como era ouvir dele, entre todas as pessoas, que sua vida era tão fria, vazia e sem emoções verdadeiras? Ela endireitou a coluna e pôs o cálice sobre a mesa.

" Não mais do que os seus negócios tem sido a sua vida" apontou baixinho.

Aquilo não era verdade, é claro. O trabalho de Edward era algo que ele amava, que escolhera livremente fazer, enquanto o dela... Nem mesmo com Edward, Bella seria capaz de descrever a sensação de finalmente deixar o pesado fardo que a empresa sempre fora para ela, sentir-se livre, ser dona de si mesma pela primeira vez na vida.

Ela respirou fundo com uma pontada leve de dor.

" Acho que eu gostaria de ir para cama" disse tremendo. " Foi um longo dia."

Significando, é claro, que ela não queria passar mais tempo em sua companhia, reconheceu Edward.

" Eu a levarei para cima" replicou ele brevemente.

O quarto de hóspedes, Bella descobriu, era mais uma pequena suíte particular no último andar da casa, onde devia ter sido originalmente o sótão... um quarto bonito com teto inclinado e seu próprio banheiro, além de uma pequena sala de estar.

" Mandei fazer esta, conversão para Alice". Edward a informou. " Ela está chegando a uma idade em que vai precisar de seu próprio espaço e de sua própria privacidade."

Quando ele se virou e andou em direção à porta, Bella conteve um forte impulso de segui-lo e detê-lo.

" Edward..."

Ele parou e se virou mais uma vez, esperando em silêncio.

":Boa noite" murmurou ela com a voz trêmula.

" Boa noite."

Depois de tomar um banho e escovar os cabelos, Bella foi para a cama. Era tão estranho estar ali na casa de Edward... Durante os anos que eles haviam ficado separados, ela resistira à tentação de pensar nele e no que poderia ter sido. Achava que tinha aprendido a viver com a dor, mas vê-lo novamente despertara não apenas a dor que sentira, mas também todas as outras emoções. Não poderia amá-lo até hoje. Não havia aprendido a lição? Bella podia sentir a garganta começar a doer com o peso das lágrimas reprimidas quando fechou os olhos e se determinou a dormir.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward acordou abruptamente. Havia um gosto amargo em sua boca, do vinho que tinha tomado, e sua cabeça doía. Colocando as pernas para fora da cama, levantou-se e pegou um robe. Seu peso era basicamente o mesmo que sempre fora, mas o corpo era muito mais musculoso do que costumava ser quando tinha seus vinte e poucos anos... o trabalho que fazia era responsável por isso, é claro. Meneando a cabeça, saiu descalço no corredor e foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de um copo d'água.

Estava para abrir o armário do banheiro e pegar uma aspirina quando ouviu um som familiar. Largando o copo que estivera segurando, andou rapidamente na direção do quarto de Alice. Quando ela era menor, costumava acordar chorando com frequência, assustada por algum monstro que lhe perturbava os sonhos. Porém, no momento em que ele abriu a porta com o máximo de silêncio possível, sua filha estava dormindo profunda e pacificamente.

Ainda franzindo o cenho, Edward olhou para a escada que levava à sua suíte de hóspedes.

O barulho estava mais claro agora, um soluço baixinho e suave. Bella estava chorando?

Imediatamente, subindo a escada de dois em dois degraus, Edward se apressou para o quarto dela, abrindo a porta.

Como Alice, ela estava dormindo. Contudo, diferentemente de Alice, seu sono não era pacífico. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados. A colcha, metade para fora da cama, expondo a pele suave de Bella. No momento em que percebeu que, como ele, ela dormia nua, Edward se forçou a ignorar a tentação de olhar para o corpo deleitoso. Em vez disso, se concentrou no rosto pálido e molhado de lágrimas.

Sem maquiagem e com os cabelos soltos, Bella não parecia muito diferente do que quando tinha 19 anos. Por um momento, a tentação de segurá-la nos braços e aninhá-la contra si foi tão forte que ele teve de se afastar um pouco da cama para se impedir de fazê-lo.

Em seu sono, Bella deu um gritinho, com novas lágrimas rolando pelas faces de seus olhos fechados.

Bella podia se recordar o quão raramente ela costumava chorar, quão corajosa e independente sempre lutara para ser. Uma vez, quando eles haviam brigado por alguma razão... uma discussão pequena sem importância... Bella virara o rosto para o outro lado no carro e ele pensara que era devido ao mau humor, até que olhara pelo espelho lateral e vira lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces dela.

" Eu não queria que você me visse chorando" murmurara Bella quando ele parará o carro e a puxara para seus braços. " Isso magoa tanto..."

" A última coisa que eu queria era magoar você" dissera Edward com toda sinceridade...

Em seu sono, Bella revivia os eventos do último verão de seu relacionamento com Edward. Depois de dois dias juntos, Nova York parecera mais solitária do que nunca. O trabalho com um velho amigo de seu tio exigia muito, tanto mental quanto fisicamente. Ao mesmo tempo, era, de certo modo, insatisfatório. Não tinha vontade de fazer aquilo, Bella reconhecera. Seu coração estava com Edward. Os dois dias que haviam passado juntos a haviam relembrado o quanto sua vida era vazia sem ele. Enquanto Edward estava ao seu lado, se sentira viva, inteira, completa. Mas quando ele partira... Fazia menos de uma semana desde que ele voara de volta para casa, lhe tendo suplicado para dizer ao tio que mudara de ideia e que seu futuro seria com Edward agora.

" Não posso fazer isso" protestara ela.

" São só negócios, Bella" argumentara ele. " Nada mais. Nós somos seres humanos com sentimentos, necessidades... Sinto sua falta e quero que estejamos juntos."

" Eu também quero isso" murmurara Bella. Inicialmente, estava combinado que ela passaria quatro meses em Nova York, mas os quatro meses originais tinham se estendido para oito, e depois para 12. Todas as vezes que ela mencionava voltar, seu tio adiava, dizendo que, de acordo com o amigo dele, Bella ainda tinha muito a aprender.

Às vezes, a tentação de dizer ao tio que simplesmente não podia fazer o que ele queria era tão forte que ela quase cedia. Porém, sempre se lembrava de como ele a recolhera.

Embora o assunto nunca tivesse sido discutido entre os dois, Bella tinha a impressão de que seu tio a culpava pela morte do pai dela. Ele e a mãe de Bella estavam a caminho de apanhá-la numa festa de aniversário a que ela insistira em ir quando sofreram um acidente fatal que os matara. Bella sentia que, se assumisse o lugar do tio, estaria pagando algum tipo de penitência, oferecendo algum tipo de compensação.

Havia tentado explicar isso para Edward, mas ele sempre ficava tão zangado toda vez que eles discutiam aquele assunto que Bella simplesmente não fora mais capaz de falar. E a antipatia entre Edward e tio Aro parecia ser mútua.

" Você tem alguma ideia do quanto seremos ricos?" perguntara seu tio quando ela lhe suplicara para voltar para casa. " Você deve tomar muito cuidado, Bella. Sempre haverá homens ambiciosos lá fora, tentando convencê-la de que a amam. Não dê ouvidos a eles."

" Edward não é assim" protestara ela, defendendo-o.

" Não é?" devolveu seu tio com raiva. " Bem, ele é certamente um jovem com muitas dívidas... Dívidas demais para ser capaz de sustentar uma esposa."

" Volte para casa" Edward lhe suplicava. Mas ela dizia:

" Não até que eu tenha pago minha dívida com meu tio."

Logo depois que Edward retornara à Inglaterra, o assassinato de um morador do quarteirão onde ela alugava um apartamento resultara na insistência de seu tio para que Bella se mudasse para um bairro mais seguro.

Bella tentara ligar para Edward e lhe contar que estava se mudando. Mas, quando não conseguira obter nenhuma resposta do telefone da casa dele ou do viveiro, tivera de pedir ao tio que lhe passasse seu novo endereço e telefone.

Sabia, pelo que Edward lhe contara durante sua visita, que ele tinha diversas encomendas novas e estava trabalhando 18 horas por dia, o que explicava porque ela não conseguia localizá-lo.

Um mês depois, ainda sem notícias dele, finalmente reconhecera a verdade. Amava-o e sentia terrivelmente falta dele. Edward era a coisa mais importante, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, e mesmo que isso significasse desapontar seu tio, sabia que era impossível continuar negando seus sentimentos, seu amor, por mais tempo. Queria ir para casa.

Ligava para seu tio, que a assegurara que havia passado a Edward seu novo endereço e número de telefone.

Edward estava zangado e chateado com ela, percebera Bella. Ele lhe suplicara inúmeras vezes para voltar, e, sem dúvida, ela lhe ferira o orgulho por não ser capaz de dizer sim.

Bella sabia como tinha sido difícil para ele conseguir tempo e dinheiro para ir visitá-la em Nova York, e gostaria de poder lhe dizer agora o quanto sentia saudade e o quanto desejava estar ao seu lado.

Quando mais dois meses se passaram sem que Edward entrasse em contato, ela finalmente se conformara com a verdade. Tinha perdido peso, não conseguia dormir, pensava nele dia e noite. Sofria tanto que a dor de perdê-lo não cessava por um segundo sequer. Amava-o tanto que, mesmo se isso significasse decepcionar seu tio, sabia que seria impossível continuar negando seus sentimentos. Certamente devia haver um jeito de ficar com Edward sem abandonar o tio Aro, uma forma que não a forçasse escolher entre os dois. Mas se não houvesse...

Se não houvesse, então estava decidida, por mais egoísta que aquilo pudesse ser. Estar com Edward era mais importante do que agradar seu tio. Queria ir para casa, para o lado de seu amor, ser envolvida nos braços dele. Queria ouvi-lo dizer, naquela voz rouca e sexy que usava depois que faziam amor, que a amava e precisava dela, e que jamais a abandonaria. Queria ouvi-lo dizer o quanto queria torná-la sua esposa, o quanto queria que os dois passassem o resto da vida juntos.

Reviver repetidamente, na solidão de seu apartamento, os momentos felizes que os dois tinham vivido não substituía a realidade de estar com ele.

Sem dar tempo a si mesma para mudar de ideia, marcara o primeiro voo disponível para casa, sem contar a ninguém o que estava fazendo. Queria surpreendê-lo, ver a expressão nos olhos de Edward quando ela corresse para seus braços e lhe mostrasse que ele era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa ou qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

Confrontar seu tio não seria fácil, sabia disso. Mas tinha 22 anos, idade o bastante para saber o que queria e para tomar suas próprias decisões.

Bella comprara um jornal local enquanto esperava um táxi para levá-la do aeroporto ao viveiro. Sem o jornal, sem ver o pequeno anúncio do casamento de Edward com uma outra mulher, ela não teria sabido, e teria mergulhado em uma situação para a qual estava totalmente despreparada.

O taxista, vendo seu rosto pálido, se preocupara o bastante para perguntar se ela estava passando mal.

Bella o fitava inexpressivamente, seu olhar retornando para o jornal. Edward estava casado. Como isso podia ser possível? Ele ia se casar com ela, Bella estava sofrendo de algum tipo de loucura, algum tipo de alucinação? Aquele era apenas um sonho ruim? Como Edward podia estar casado com outra pessoa? Devia haver um engano. Entretanto, sabia que não havia engano algum, assim como agora entendia a razão do silêncio dele durante aquelas últimas longas semanas.

O sofrimento era diferente de qualquer coisa que já houvesse experimentado: uma agonia alucinante dilacerando sua alma, que a fazia querer gritar e rasgar as roupas em uma tentativa de aliviar uma dor que não era capaz de controlar ou conter.

Ela fizera o taxista voltar para o aeroporto. Durante o caminho para Heathrow e o voo de volta para Nova York, não conseguia, entender por que, apesar do calor dia, seus dedos dos pés e das mãos estavam frios como gelo. Estavam tão frios que chegavam a doer, seus movimentos muito parecidos com os de uma mulher idosa.

De volta a Nova York, mergulhara no trabalho com uma concentração amarga, construindo ao seu redor uma barreira que não permitiria que ninguém atravessasse.

Edward não a amara de verdade. Havia mentido para ela. Seu tio estava certo. De agora em diante, iria se devotar aos negócios. O que mais, afinal de contas, haveria para ela?

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Bella... as que nunca se tinha permitido chorar o rosto quando seu coração fora despedaçado com a perda de Edward, mas que, enquanto revivia aquela época em seus pesadelos, não tinha forças para suprimir.

Edward. Nem mesmo na privacidade de seu apartamento ela se permitira a fraqueza de sussurrar seu nome, de reviver todos os momentos que eles haviam passado juntos.

" Edward..."

Ao ouvi-la murmurar seu nome, Edward fechou os olhos. Doía ouvir a emoção na voz de Bella e ver a evidência do desespero no rosto.

Muito gentilmente, ele se aproximou e lhe tocou o rosto molhado. A pele estava fria sob seus dedos, os longos cílios tocando lhe a ponta dos dedos. A cabeça dela estava metade para fora do travesseiro, e, automaticamente, ele levou uma das mãos à nuca de Bella a fim de colocá-la numa posição mais confortável, como costumava fazer com Alice. Mas Bella não era Alice, não era uma criança... sua filha... Era uma mulher... sua mulher.

O tremor que lhe percorreu o corpo foi um aviso em si, mas veio tarde demais. Edward enrijeceu quando ela de repente abriu os olhos.

" Edward..." A surpresa na voz rouca de Bella o fascinou. " Edward"

Ela falou seu nome novamente, sussurrando-o sem firmeza em meio a um suspiro. Quando se esforçou para se sentar, a colcha escorregou mais de seu corpo, banhando-o com o luar prateado que se infiltrava pela janela.

Edward perdeu o fôlego. Com vinte e poucos anos, Bella tinha o corpo de uma menina, magra com algumas curvas suaves, apenas insinuando o que se tornaria na maturidade. Naquele momento, porém, era uma mulher, as curvas tão ricamente sensuais... E ele teve de fechar os olhos para se impedir de tocá-la apenas para se certificar de que ela era real. Podia sentir as gotas de suor começando a brilhar em sua pele enquanto era tomado por um desejo ardente.

Apesar de ter desviado os olhos imediatamente, cada detalhe do corpo de Bella estava impresso em sua mente e em suas emoções. Suas mãos doíam de vontade de lhe segurar os seios maduros e firmes, de lhe massagear a barriga, de cobrir de beijos seus pontos mais íntimos, de...

O poder de sua reação à Bella, não apenas sexual, mas também emocional, o chocou tanto que foi incapaz de se mover.

" Edward."

Com relutância, ele abriu os olhos ao som de seu nome sussurrado. A boca de Bella parecia suave e quente, os olhos, confusos e infelizes. Edward ergueu uma das mãos para lhe tocar os cabelos, e os deixou deslizar por seus dedos, o corpo tremendo quando começou a liberá-la.

Bella o observava com olhos arregalados, ainda envolvida na intensidade de seu sonho, o olhar seguindo cada movimento de Edward. De maneira quase suplicante, levou uma das mãos à lateral do rosto dele, posicionando a palma contra o maxilar forte, onde podia sentir a barba por fazer.

Edward fechou os olhos e gemeu o nome dela, um som torturante de negação, mas Bella estava tão perdida que não respondeu àquilo. As pontas de seus dedos tremeram quando ela os pressionou contra a boca sensual, explorando o formato familiar, sentindo-a se mover quando ele murmurou seu nome. Instintivamente, deslizou os dedos por entre os lábios de Edward.

Seus mamilos enrijeceram os músculos da barriga e das coxas se contraindo enquanto tremia com a força do que estava sentindo.

Sem poder evitar, Edward abriu a boca, a ponta da língua lhe acariciando os dedos. Podia tanto ver quanto sentir o corpo inteiro dela tremendo em reação a suas carícias. Segurando-lhe o braço, lambeu os dedos delicados lentamente.

Bella emitiu baixinho um gemido familiar no momento, em que levou a outra mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o com pequenos movimentos frenéticos, um gesto muito mais sensual e excitante por sua espontaneidade do que calculada provocação que poderia ter sido.

Perdendo seu autocontrole, Edward lhe pegou ambas as mãos, recostando-a contra o travesseiro macio. Então, segurou-lhe o rosto enquanto começava a beijá-la, abrindo a boca de Bella com seus lábios, sua língua, alimentando sua sede em vez de satisfazê-la, com beijos profundamente íntimos e apaixonados.

Quando abriu a boca para ele, Bella emitiu um pequeno soluço de alívio. Tinha sido tão terrível sonhar que perdera Edward, mas lá estava ele, ao seu lado, abraçando-a, amando-a, lhe mostrando que ela estava segura.

O aroma dele, a visão, a sensação de tê-lo em seus braços inundavam todos os seus sentidos, seu corpo tão sensível ao de Edward que os seios doíam antes mesmo de sentir as mãos fortes se estendendo para segurá-los. Ávida, ela se moveu para acomodá-lo e ajudá-lo, tremendo de puro prazer no instante em que sentiu o toque familiar em seus mamilos.

Sob o robe, Edward estava nu, e era o paraíso poder deslizar as mãos sobre os ombros largos, descê-las para as costas, sentir o calor da pele sólida, o corpo dele sob suas mãos. Sentia a realidade pela qual tanto esperara de sua pele contra a de Edward, que estava totalmente cercada e protegida por ele.

" Edward" disse ela, e se moveu para baixo dele, silenciosamente convidando-o a aumentar a intimidade entre os dois.

No momento em que a sentiu erguer o corpo em direção ao seu, Edward gemeu. Podia perceber o tremor de Bella enquanto a tocava, e sabia que também estava tremendo. Não houvera aquela tensão sexual entre eles nem mesmo na primeira vez que tinham feito amor. Era como se os corpos de ambos estivessem esperando para explodir, para se fundir, se unir tão completamente que nunca mais poderiam se separar.

Era tão bom estar com ela, tão certo... tão... tão Bella. Ele queria tocá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la de forma tão absoluta que ela nunca mais seria capaz de deixá-lo.

Edward lhe tocou o abdome quando ela arqueou o corpo em sua direção. Então, levou a boca a um dos seios magníficos, prendendo a respiração enquanto lambia delicadamente o mamilo, temendo que, pudesse machucá-la sem querer, se forçando a ir mais devagar. Porém, Bella parecia não ter tais inibições, a mão indo para a nuca dele a fim de puxá-lo para mais perto de seu corpo, de modo que a boca de Edward se abrisse completamente sobre seu mamilo úmido.

Tremendo, ele o posicionou na boca e começou a provocá-lo. Sob a mão, podia sentir a pele da barriga de Bella esquentar e umedecer. O rosto dela estava corado de desejo, o corpo tremendo, enquanto gemidos escapavam do fundo de sua garganta.

Sem falar, ele lhe entreabriu as pernas. O quarto estava iluminado o bastante para que pudesse ver o corpo nu e a mais íntima e bela parte de Bella. Podia se recordar de quão tímida ela havia sido na primeira vez em que ele lhe sussurrara o quanto queria vê-la, o quanto queria admirá-la. Todavia, ela lhe permitira fazer isso, e Edward ainda se lembrava da fascinação e amor que o envolvera, sabendo o quanto Bella confiava nele.

Podia ver a mesma confiança nos olhos dela agora, e, embora soubesse que estava se iludindo, era quase como se nunca tivesse havido uma outra pessoa para Bella exceto ele. Era como se aquele corpo deleitoso jamais tivesse conhecido outro amante, como se tivesse memórias apenas dos toques, do desejo e do amor dele.

De maneira erótica, Edward expôs seu ponto mais íntimo e feminino. Seu coração batia freneticamente, seu próprio corpo rígido de excitação e desejo. Podia vê-la olhando-o silenciosamente enquanto o acariciava com as pontas dos dedos.

Com incrível gentileza, ele a tocou, a provocou, a acariciou.

Bella gemeu baixinho, uma das mãos se apertando ao seu redor. Podia sentir o corpo respondendo a Edward, ansiando por ele. Um corpo que o desejava havia tanto tempo que não precisava de preliminares, e que estava agora sedento e ávido para senti-lo dentro de si.

" Eu quero você, Edward" disse ela com voz rouca. " Preciso de você... agora. Oh, sim, agora" sussurrou, frenética. " Agora. Agora... agora."

O ato de amor deles foi rápido e intenso, levando-os a compartilhar um clímax explosivo que deixou ambos tremendo enquanto Edward a aninhava em seus braços.

" Fique comigo" sussurrou Bella quando seu corpo exausto entrou em estado sonolento. " Não me deixe, Edward. Por favor, não me deixe... Não desta vez."

Enquanto ela dormia, Edward lhe estudava o rosto. Bella era uma mulher agora, uma mulher com desejos e sexualidade de mulher. Se ela não o amara o bastante no passado para colocar o amor deles em primeiro lugar, provavelmente não faria isso agora. Talvez o desejasse sexualmente, talvez até ficasse por um tempo, mas não eram apenas as emoções dele que ela machucaria dessa vez. O coração de Edward poderia ser despedaçado. Mas... Havia Alice também.

" Fique comigo" ela lhe suplicara. Mas tinha sido Bella quem o abandonara. Havia sido ela quem se recusara a ficar.

Muito devagar, Edward se afastou do abraço, pegou seu robe descartado e a olhou.

" Fique comigo" ela tinha dito. Quando ele se inclinou e lhe beijou o rosto, uma única lágrima rolou pela face de Bella, mas não era dela.

Enrijecendo o maxilar, Edward foi para a porta, fechando-a silenciosamente, sem ousar olhar para trás.

**Amo esse capítulo apesar de ser triste pelo desencontros dos dois... Mas é lindo!!! Então comentem!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Oiiieeee!!! Mais um capítulo pra vcs!!!**

**Comentemmm!!! E Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

Bella acordou lentamente do sono mais profundo e relaxante que podia se lembrar de ter em muito tempo. Espreguiçou-se de forma luxuriosa, um sorriso feminino lhe curvando a boca. A sensação em seu corpo era deliciosa, de abençoada satisfação. Mesmo sua pele, onde a luz do sol brilhava no braço exposto sobre o topo da colcha, parecia coberta por um brilho sedoso e sensual. Ela fechou os olhos e emitiu um profundo gemido de felicidade enquanto saboreava a novidade de se sentir tão bem. Era como se tivesse aberto um pacote, tirando dele um presente mágico de felicidade e amor.

" Humm..." Com os olhos ainda fechados, estendeu um dos braços para tocar Edward.

Abruptamente, Bella abriu os olhos, o corpo ficando tenso quando sua mão descansou sobre o espaço vazio da outra metade da cama. É claro. Devia saber que Edward não estaria na cama ao seu lado... ele tinha de pensar em Alice, afinal de contas... Mas a lisura do travesseiro não usado ao seu lado sugeria que ele havia deixado a cama o mais rapidamente que fora capaz, sem se permitir nem mesmo alguns momentos a fim de sentir a proximidade dos dois. E isso doía!

Sua alegria e felicidade evaporaram imediatamente.

Uma vez antes, Edward a tinha deixado assim, e ela acordara sozinha. Mas ele logo retornara com os braços carregados de flores e rosquinhas frescas, que havia comprado numa padaria em Nova York.

Então eles haviam compartilhado o café da manhã de beijos e rosquinhas na cama de Bella.

E depois...

Mas estava no presente, e o instinto lhe dizia que o motivo da ausência de Edward na cama não tinha nada a ver com planos de surpreendê-la com flores matinais ou outros presentinhos amorosos.

Ela ouviu passos na escada que levava ao seu quarto, mas sabia, mesmo antes que a porta se abrisse e Alice aparecesse, que os passos não pertenciam a Edward.

" Você está acordada?" perguntou Alice.

Forçando um sorriso, Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

" Eu queria que você tivesse dormido comigo ontem à noite" disse Alice de forma repreensiva enquanto atravessava o quarto e subia na cama ao lado de Bella, aninhando-se ao corpo dela.

Automaticamente, Bella estendeu o braço para aconchegá-la contra si. Seu corpo, que havia tão pouco tempo se sentira tão bem, tão feminino e tão amado, agora estava frio e vazio, os músculos tensos e doloridos.

Bella ouviu novos passos na escada, mas, diferentemente dos de Alice, esses pararam na metade do caminho. Ela ouviu Edward chamando:

" Alice! Café da manhã!"

" Estou indo, papai" respondeu Alice, saindo da cama e começando a ir para a porta... e então inesperadamente se virando, correndo de volta para abraçar Bella e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Piscando para conter as lágrimas, Bella a observou partir. O fato de que Edward escolhera não entrar em seu quarto dizia tudo que ela precisava saber sobre como ele se sentia em relação à noite anterior. Como se precisasse de uma ênfase maior do quão pouco significava para Edward.

Novas lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, mais uma vez, Bella se forçou a contê-las. Contudo, tais lágrimas não tinham nada a ver com o carinho que sentira com o beijo de Alice.

Tinha apenas uma memória confusa de como ela e Edward haviam chegado a fazer amor na noite anterior... lembrava-se de ter acordado com o toque dos dedos dele em seu rosto, o calor do corpo másculo ao lado do seu. Presumivelmente, Edward deveria ter tido algum motivo para subir ao seu quarto.

Bella podia não saber que motivo era esse, mas certamente sabia por que ele fizera amor com cia. Fizera amor!? Fizera sexo, disse a si mesma de maneira brutal. Podia não lembrar do que o levara ao seu quarto, mas se lembrava muito bem do que o mantivera lá. Ela não poderia ter deixado mais claro seu desejo, seus sentimentos, se os tivesse escrito em uma placa de três metros, disse a si mesma com amargura. Ele teria de ser feito de pedra para não aceitar o que Bella oferecera tão tolamente.

Desejo sexual e frustração sexual podiam fazer muitas coisas com um homem... Até mesmo fazê-lo sentir desejo por uma mulher de que não gostava, quanto mais amar, e estava bastante óbvio que fora o que acontecera na noite anterior. Edward a usara para descarregar sua frustração sexual. Não era de se admirar que não ficara com ela depois. Não era de se admirar que estivesse mantendo distância pela manhã.

A verdade pura e simples era que ele a usara, e que Bella havia permitido isso. Não meramente permitido, mas encorajado. E pensar que, ao acordar, ela havia sentido... acreditado...

Nunca aprenderia? Acreditara que ele a amava uma vez, que se importava com ela, e estivera enganada. Agora, lá estava, 11 anos depois, ainda esperando, ainda sentindo... ainda amando.

Bella abriu os olhos. Não. Não o amava mais. Não poderia amá-lo. Abrindo os olhos de novo, olhou entorpecida para a parede. A quem achava que estava enganando? Amava-o. Não conseguia negar!

Levantou-se como um autônomo, saiu da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Voltar à cidade havia sido um erro terrível. E nem estava mais convencida da verdadeira razão de seu retorno.

Ou talvez estivesse. O fato de que reencontraria Edward estivera no fundo de sua mente o tempo todo? Mesmo sabendo que ele estava casado com outra pessoa?

Bella deu um suspiro vazio. Voltara porque ali era o seu lar, o lugar onde crescera.

Depois de se vestir, relutantemente desceu a escada.

No momento em que abriu a porta da cozinha, Alice estava sentada à mesa, comendo seu cereal, enquanto Edward estava em pé no balcão, fazendo café.

Quando ela entrou, ele se virou para olhá-la, então desviou o olhar rapidamente.

" Liguei para o mecânico. Eles têm muito serviço, mas irão dar prioridade ao seu carro" disse ele, a atenção na chaleira que estava enchendo, perguntando de modo breve: " Chá ou café?"

" Café, por favor" respondeu Bella. Ele realmente precisava perguntar? Tinha realmente se esquecido de como costumava provocá-la no passado com sua necessidade matinal de cafeína? Ou estava ressaltando o fato de que, embora suas preferências contassem no momento, eram de pouca importância para ele, assim como ela própria?

" Eu a deixarei em sua casa quando for levar Alice para a escola" disse ele enquanto fazia o café. " Torrada, cereais?"

" Não, nada, obrigada" replicou Bella friamente. Quando ele lhe levou o café, ela deliberadamente se virou de lado. Edward tinha o aroma de sabonete e café, e a proximidade fez os músculos do estômago de Bella se contraírem de maneira frenética. Por dentro, estava tremendo, e teve de pegar com ambas as mãos caneca de café que ele lhe entregou para evitar que Edward visse o quanto estava abalada por sua presença.

" Quando nós vamos fazer as compras para o jantar?" Alice quis saber.

Eles estavam no carro de Edward, a caminho da escola de Alice, Bella sentada no banco de passageiro, por insistência de Alice e muito contra suas próprias inclinações. O jantar! Bella tinha esquecido tudo sobre aquilo.

" Chega, Alice" disse Edward com rispidez ao parar diante do portão da escola.

Saindo do carro, Alice exclamou:

" Olhe, aí está minha amiga Emily! Quero que ela conheça você." E então estava abrindo a porta de Bella, sem lhe deixar alternativa senão soltar o cinto de segurança e acompanhá-la para onde a outra garotinha estava parada, observando.

" Emily, esta é Bella" Alice anunciou como se aquilo fosse muito importante. Emily era menor e mais magra do que Alice, e estava óbvio quem era a líder da dupla, reconheceu Bella quando Emily lhe deu um olhar tímido e começou a dar risadinhas.

" Até logo." Alice deu um abraço forte em Bella antes de lhe dizer: " E não esqueça do jantar, certo?"

Bella a observou desaparecer com a amiga na entrada do colégio antes de retornar ao carro. Abaixando-se, disse a Edward pelo vidro aberto:

" Posso ir para casa a pé daqui, obrigada."

E antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela se virou e saiu. Não daria outra oportunidade de humilhá-la mantendo distância, decidiu com orgulho. Assim, ergueu o queixo e lutou para não olhar para trás.

Observando, através do espelho retrovisor, Bella caminhando, Edward bateu no volante com o punho cerrado.

Era ele quem estava correndo o perigo de ser machucado, rejeitado, usado. Então por que Bella estava se comportando como se ele a tivesse tratado mal?

Soubera o tempo todo que a noite anterior havia sido um erro, e lá, naquela manhã, estava a prova disso. Bella o tratara com distância, como se eles fossem dois estranhos. Era óbvio que estava arrependida do que acontecera entre os dois e que pretendia deixar claro que nem a noite de amor nem ele havia significado nada para ela. Na noite anterior, Bella podia tê-lo desejado, mas esta manhã...

" Mas você prometeu" insistiu Alice, os cílios molhados de lágrimas enquanto olhava para seu pai do outro lado da mesa.

" Alice, eu acabei de explicar. Não tenho tempo para me envolver em jantares e..."

" Bella vai fazer isso."

" Bella está muito ocupada com a própria vida para querer se envolver na nossa" disse Edward de modo breve. " E, já que estamos falando no assunto, eu quero que você me prometa que não mais na casa dela. Bella tem sua própria vida para cuidar."

Vendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de sua filha, Edward amaldiçoou a si mesmo em silêncio.

Detestava desapontá-la e magoá-la dessa maneira, mas que outra opção havia? Quanto mais permitisse que ela se envolvesse com Bella, mais machucada sua filha acabaria no final.

" Agora se apresse e termine seu dever de casa" advertiu Edward seriamente. " Preciso sair às 8h e a sra. Simmonds virá ficar com você."

"Sra. Simmonds." Alice o olhou. Gostava da senhora viúva que normalmente se sentava com ela nas raras ocasiões em que Edward saía de noite, mas ela não era Bella.

" Por que eu não posso ficar com Bella? Aonde você vai, de qualquer maneira?" perguntou Alice, desconfiada. " Não vai encontrar Tânia?"

Edward cerrou os dentes.

" Não, não vou."

Ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava se passando pela cabeça de Alice. Ela havia deixado muito claro que não queria Tânia como madrasta... não que houvesse algum perigo de isso acontecer. Tânia não seria uma boa madrasta, reconheceu Edward, especialmente não para Alice, que precisava de alguém muito mais compassivo para governá-la, de um toque muito mais gentil... como o de Bella! Mas de onde tinha vindo esse pensamento?

Observando-o por sob os cílios, Alice prendeu a respiração. Para ela, Bella seria a madrasta perfeita. Lembrou-se da mensagem que havia lido na parte traseira da fotografia sobre a mesa de seu pai: "Para meu amado Edward, com todo o meu amor, hoje e sempre".

" Por que você acha que eles não dizem que já se conheciam?" perguntara Emily, os olhos arregalados quando Alice lhe contara o fato interessante.

Alice fizera cara de desânimo e respondera seriamente:

" Porque eles ainda se amam, sua tola."

" Como isso pode ser?" protestara Emily com ingenuidade. " Seu pai se casou com sua mãe."

" Isso acontece!" Alice a assegurou sabiamente.

" Talvez eles tenham parado de se amar" sugerira Emily, acrescentando: " De qualquer forma, por que você quer Bella como sua madrasta?"

" Porque..." e Alice lhe contara.

Se precisasse ter uma madrasta, e aparentemente precisava, então Bella era, com certeza, quem ela queria. Portanto, havia planejado sua própria campanha para atingir esse fim.

Agora, todavia, as coisas não estavam indo conforme o plano, e as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos não eram totalmente forçadas. Aninhada nos braços de Bella naquela manhã, Alice experimentara uma emoção que havia quebrado as barreiras com que protegia a si mesma. Por ser muito jovem, tinha lamentado a pena que vira nos olhos da mulher que dissera a seu pai o quanto devia ser difícil criar uma garotinha como ela sozinho, olhando-os com uma carranca quando compreendera o que eles estavam falando. Gradualmente, Alice passara a ver as adultas não como aliadas em potencial, mas como adversárias que se intrometiam entre ela e o pai.

Com Bella isso era diferente. Alice não sabia por quê. Apenas sabia que era, que havia alguma coisa suave, reconfortante e adorável em Bella e em sua companhia. Queria que Bella fosse sua madrasta não somente para protegê-la de tipos como Tânia, mas pela própria pessoa incrível que ela era também. E então, justamente quando as coisas começavam a dar certo, lá estava seu pai agindo de forma estranha e estragando seus planos.

A sugestão dele de que Bella devia estar ocupada demais com a própria vida para ter tempo para ela foi uma que Alice descartou imediatamente. Sabia, é claro, que não era verdade. Bella gostava dela. Isso estava claro no jeito como a observava, não havia engano quanto àquele olhar amoroso especial. Vira a mesma expressão nos olhos da mãe de Emily olhando para a filha, e sentira inveja por causa disso.

Edward estava a caminho de casa quando passou pela frente da casa de Bella. O BMW estava na garagem descoberta. Em um impulso, ele parou e desceu.

Os jardins pareciam os mesmos de quando ele trabalhara ali. Havia o canteiro que estava cultivando na primeira vez que tinha visto Bella. Com raiva, desviou o olhar e, então, quase contra a sua vontade, se pegou virando e atravessando o gramado.

A casa podia ter mudado desde que ela morara lá, mas não os jardins, notava Bella ao parar perto do lago dos peixes, observando-o na escuridão da noite de verão.

Seu tio costumava ameaçar mandar aterrar o lago, reclamando que as carpas atraíam a atenção dos gatos, mas Bella o convencera a não fazer isso. Costumava adorar sentar ali e olhar os peixes. Era um de seus locais favoritos.

De onde estava, podia ver a pequena cabana onde ela e Edward haviam trocado seus primeiros beijos avassaladores.

Um miado a fez saltar, e então levar uma das mãos ao coração quando, das sombras de um arbusto, um pequeno gato preto se aproximou e começou a se roçar contra as suas pernas.

Rindo, Bella se abaixou para acariciá-lo.

" Bem, você com certeza não é um gato domesticado" disse ela, esfregando atrás da orelha do bichinho, "mas poderia ser cria de um dos da vizinhança."

Miando como se em concordância, o gato pulou sobre a borda da pedra do lago, onde ela estava sentada, e olhou para a água escura.

Quando criança, ela teria adorado ter um animal de estimação, mas seu tio sempre recusara. Depois de adulta, os negócios a haviam mantido ocupada demais e longe de casa com muita frequência para que achasse justo ter um.

Agora, contudo, as coisas estavam diferentes. Quando finalmente decidisse onde iria passar o resto de sua vida, não haveria nada que a impedisse de ter um gato ou um cachorro, se assim escolhesse.

Suponho que um gato seria melhor, refletiu. Afinal, gatos e mulheres solitárias deviam se dar muito bem, não deviam? Um cachorro, de alguma forma, sugeria alguém com amigos, uma família... uma vida cheia e agitada.

Abaixando a cabeça sobre o gato, ela coçou-lhe atrás da orelha.

" Bella."

" Edward." Rapidamente, Bella se levantou. Sua postura era inconscientemente defensiva, como se estivesse tentando mantê-lo a distância, notou Edward quando ela ergueu ambas as mãos na frente do corpo.

Imediatamente, ele deu um passo atrás.

Ele nem mesmo podia suportar ficar a um metro de distância dela, Bella reconheceu dolorosamente quando viu o modo como Edward se afastava.

" Eu estava só pensando que este gato poderia ser descendente de um dos gatos da região" murmurou ela com voz rouca, tentando preencher o silêncio tenso.

" Humm... pela aparência dele, provavelmente é" concordou Edward. " Ouça, Bella, será que eu podia conversar um pouco com você?"

O coração dela entristeceu.

" Sim, é claro" conseguiu responder. Qualquer coisa que Edward quisesse lhe dizer, ela podia ver pela expressão dele, não era nada particularmente prazeroso.

" É sobre Alice" disse Edward, ainda mantendo distância. " Conversei com ela esta noite sobre... sobre a maneira como... ela está tentando envolver você em nossas vidas... Expliquei que você tem a sua própria vida para cuidar e..."

" Você veio aqui para me dizer que não quer mais que Alice me veja" interrompeu Bella sem rodeios, adivinhando o que ele estava prestes a dizer e rezando para que Edward não fosse capaz de ver o quanto a feria com isso.

" Eu... eu acho que seria melhor assim" concordou Edward com um suspiro. " Alice está em uma idade muito vulnerável e..."

" Acha que eu não sei disso?" disse ela, rapidamente, o rosto empalidecendo com a intensidade de suas emoções. " Também já passei por isso, Edward, lembra?"

Aquilo tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer, a pior coisa que poderia ter dito, percebeu Bella quando viu a expressão dele se alterar e ouviu a inflexão na voz quando Edward falou de modo breve:

" Sim, eu lembro. Alice enfiou na cabeça que precisa da influência de uma mulher na sua vida" admitiu ele, devagar, " mas..."

" Mas de maneira alguma você quer que esta mulher seja eu" adivinhou ela com raiva.

" Não quero que Alice seja magoada" interrompeu Edward com rispidez.

Bella o olhou. Podia sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu próprio coração, e se perguntou atordoada se Edward também podia ouvir.

Ele estava realmente tentando insinuar que ela desceria baixo a ponto de tentar magoar Alice! Uma criança! Realmente achava...

Por um momento, sentiu-se abalada demais para falar. Rapidamente, engoliu em seco, erguendo-se no momento em que o desafiou:

" Você está sugerindo que eu machucaria Alice? E isso realmente que pensa de mim, Edward?" questionou-o com cautela. " Acredita mesmo que eu seria tão... tão vingativa!"

Parcialmente cega pelas lágrimas que de súbito inundaram seus olhos, ela se virou de costas e começou a andar rapidamente em direção à casa, transformando os passos numa corrida quando o ouviu chamando seu nome.

" Bella" protestou Edward, praguejando baixinho contra si mesmo. Bella tinha todo o direito de estar zangada com aquilo, sabia disso. Mas certamente podia entender que ele tinha todo o direito de proteger sua filha.

" Bella" chamou novamente, mas sabia que era tarde demais. Ela já estava subindo os degraus correndo e entrando na casa.

Rapidamente, Bella lavou o rosto quente com água fria para deter as lágrimas.

Como Edward podia insinuar, que ela magoaria Alice? Como ousava pensar isso depois do que ele lhe fizera, do jeito como a magoara? Devia ser a consciência culpada que o motivava.

Ela nunca faria uma coisa como essa. Não com uma criança, nem com ninguém. Pretendera ajudar Alice pelo bem da menina. Sua ligação com Alice não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela ser filha de Edward.

Não tinha? Lentamente, endireitou o corpo e se olhou no espelho do banheiro. Uma parte sua não havia reconhecido quão facilmente ela poderia ter sido a mãe de Alice? Não se sentira, de alguma forma, estimulada a ajudar a menina por causa disso?

Ajudá-la, sim, mas machucá-la, nunca. Nunca... jamais!

Não podia ficar naquela cidade. Não depois daquilo. Telefonaria para seu corretor no dia seguinte, informando-o de que cancelaria o contrato de aluguel da casa. Ligaria para seu advogado avisando que o fundo para caridade ao qual queria dar o nome de seu tio poderia continuar... Eles poderiam cuidar dos detalhes tão facilmente de Londres quanto de lá. Ela havia sido uma tola por ter voltado. Era uma tola. E agora uma tola estúpida com o coração despedaçado


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiiiieee!!! Último capítulo da história!!! Ô tristeza! Mas já postei outra! Kkkk então comentem e me falem o que acharam desse romance!!! Há tem epílogo!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

" Bella... Bella... É você, não é?"

Bella largou no chão a sacola de compras que estivera prestes a colocar no banco de trás do carro e olhou intrigada para a mulher que a chamava. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso caloroso quando reconheceu a garota com quem estudara na escola.

" Ângela!" exclamou ela carinhosamente. " Meu Deus! Como você está?"

" Bem. Se você não contar o fato de que estou com 33 anos, cinco quilos acima do peso e prestes a fazer compras para um marido e três filhos. Quando voltou à cidade? Você está maravilhosa, a propósito."

" Apenas recentemente. Eu..."

" Ouça, estou com um pouco de pressa agora. Meus sogros vão jantar lá em casa." Ela fez uma careta. " Eu adoraria conversar com você, saber o que tem feito... Posso telefonar?"

" Sim, isso seria ótimo" murmurou Bella, anotando rapidamente o número de seu telefone para Ângela antes de entrar no próprio carro.

Era irônico que encontrasse uma das poucas amigas que tivera na época de escola justamente quando havia decidido deixar a cidade, pensou ela, ligando o carro.

Alice olhou de lado para o telefone do escritório do viveiro. Era sábado de manhã, e, em vez de ir nadar com Emily e a mãe, optara por ir trabalhar com seu pai. Ele estava do lado de fora com um cliente. Olhando por sobre o ombro, Alice pegou o telefone e apressadamente discou o número de Bella.

Bella ouviu o telefone tocando no momento em que destrancou a porta da frente, colocando a sacola no chão e indo atender.

" Bella, é você?"

Seu coração entristeceu ao reconhecer a voz de Alice e ouvir o tom deprimido da menina.

" Alice. Onde você está? Está bem?" perguntou com ansiedade.

" Humm... mais ou menos. Estou no viveiro. Bella, posso ir à sua casa?"

Bella se recostou contra a parede do hall e fechou os olhos.

" Oh, Alice" sussurrou com tristeza. Abrindo os olhos, falou com o máximo de firmeza que foi capaz: " Alice, não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, você acha? Eu..."

" Você falou com papai, não falou?" Alice quis saber, o tom de voz de acusação. " Pensei que gostasse de mim. Pensei que fossemos amigas."

Bella podia ouvir as lágrimas na voz dela.

" Alice" implorou. " Por favor..."

" Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim" Alice estava repetindo, chorando de maneira inconsolável agora.

Bella passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Ela os tinha deixado soltos naquela manhã, distraída dos olhares masculinos de admiração que atraíra enquanto atravessava o estacionamento do supermercado, o sol brilhante lançando mechas ruivas sobre eles.

" Alice. Alice, eu gosto de você, mas não ficarei na cidade por muito tempo. Eu só pretendia fazer uma vista rápida à cidade" começou Bella, mas Alice não estava mais ouvindo.

" Você vai embora. Não, não pode ir. Não pode. Eu preciso de você, Bella." Então o telefone ficou mudo.

Encostada contra a parede, Bella respirou profundamente.

Alice olhou para seu pai. Ele ainda estava falando com o cliente. Às vezes, os adultos simplesmente não sabiam o que era bom para eles.

Ela saiu para encontrá-lo.

" Papai, eu mudei de ideia. Quero ir nadar com Emily, afinal."

" Tudo bem" concordou Edward. " Dê-me cinco minutos e eu a levo até a casa de Emily."

" Vou precisar passar em casa antes para pegar minhas coisas de nadar" ela o relembrou.

" Certo" replicou Edward.

Sabia da infelicidade de sua filha com ele... e o motivo disso. Seu único conforto era que, um dia, ela entenderia e lhe agradeceria por protegê-la. Um dia... mas definitivamente, não naquele momento.

" Então o que você vai fazer?" Emily perguntou a Alice com grande interesse. Elas estavam sentadas na cama de Emily, comendo sanduíches e penteando uma os cabelos da outra depois do passeio de lazer no clube.

" Eu não sei ainda" replicou Alice desesperada.

" Você pode tentar encontrar outra pessoa para ser sua madrasta" sugeriu Emily cautelosamente.

" Eu não quero uma outra pessoa" retorquiu Alice com veemência. " Você gostaria de trocar de mãe?"

Emily a olhou.

" Às vezes" disse ela, pensativa. " Especialmente quando ela não me deixa ficar acordada até tarde para assistir televisão..."

" Adeus, Alice."

Alice se virou para sorrir e acenar quando saiu do carro da mãe de Emily.

Vendo a filha descer do carro, Edward abriu a porta da frente para ela. Arrastando a sacola atrás de si, Alice entrou em casa.

" Nenhum beijo para mim?" perguntou Edward com jovialidade forçada quando ela passou por ele. Alice se virou para lhe dar um olhar seco. " Alice, eu estava pensando, sabe aquele animalzinho de estimação que você queria..."

" Eu não quero um animal de estimação" — interrompeu Alice friamente. " Eu quero Bella."

Edward cerrou os dentes. Sabia quando estava sendo punido e recebendo um tratamento frio. Qual era a melhor maneira de lidar com aquilo? Em situações como essa, gostaria do conselho de uma mulher. O conselho de Bella? Ele se censurou. Que coisa! Agora Alice o fizera pensar nisso.

" Fiz sua comida favorita para o jantar" disse ele, animadamente enquanto a seguia até a cozinha.

" Não estou com fome" replicou Alice. " Teremos uma festa de fim do período escolar. Serei uma cantora pop, mas vou precisar de uma fantasia."

" Bem, tenho certeza de que poderemos encontrar uma para você" ofereceu Edward, ignorando por hora os méritos duvidosos de uma garota de 10 anos imitando as maneiras de uma cantora pop bem mais velha. Sabia que estava sendo levado para um terreno perigoso, mas sem saber ao certo de onde o perigo estava vindo. Logo descobriu.

" As mães de todas as outras garotas estão fazendo as roupas para as filhas" Alice o informou.

" Bem, talvez a sra. Sue possa..." começou ele, mas era óbvio que Alice não seria dissuadida tão facilmente.

" Bella saberia como fazer a minha" disse ela friamente. Ele prendeu a respiração.

" Agora ouça, Alice" começou, mas no momento em que viu os olhos da filha cheios de lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, Edward fechou os olhos. Aquela era exatamente a situação que esperara evitar.

Alice tentou ele com mais gentileza, mas sua filha estava se recusando a ouvi-lo, se virando, correndo para fora da sala e subindo a escada.

Edward ouviu a porta do quarto de Alice bater e suspirou.

Bella...

Deus, até mesmo pensar no nome doía, e não apenas por causa de Alice.

Desde a noite que Bella passara em sua casa ele vinha lutando para não pensar nela, tentando não ceder à necessidade compulsiva de reviver cada segundo do tempo que a tivera em seus braços.

Fechando os olhos, reconheceu o que vinha lutando para negar desde que havia saído daquela cama, deixando-a sozinha.

Era tarde demais para aconselhar a si mesmo a não cair na armadilha do amor novamente. Sempre fora tarde demais... Porque simplesmente jamais deixara de amá-la.

" Alice, preciso sair por meia hora. Você vai ficar bem, ou devo ligar para a sra. Sue?"

Alice ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Era segunda-feira de tarde, e Edward tinha acabado de receber um telefonema de um cliente que queria vê-lo com urgência.

" Não, eu ficarei bem" Alice o assegurou instantaneamente.

Então, esperou até que tivesse certeza de que seu pai saíra antes de ir para o escritório e vasculhar a mesa até encontrar o que estava procurando. Sim, lá estava a fotografia de Bella.

Pegando-a, ela a virou e rapidamente leu a mensagem na parte de trás.

Situações desesperadas pediam medidas desesperadas. Endireitando os ombros, Alice subiu até seu quarto e encheu uma mochila com uma muda de roupas. Na cozinha, pegou uma barra de chocolate e, após pensar por um instante, mais outra... para Bella.

Em seguida, se sentou e escreveu um bilhete breve para seu pai.

Lentamente o leu:

" Eu vou morar com Bella."

Alice não levou muito tempo para andar até a casa de Bella, mas mesmo seu coração valente se sentiu aliviado quando finalmente chegou lá e viu o BMW do lado de fora. Não tinha certeza do que teria feito se Bella não estivesse em casa.

O toque inesperado da campainha levou Bella à porta, enquanto franzia o cenho.

" Alice!" exclamou ao ver a pequena figura solitária.

" O que..."

" Eu vim morar com você" disse Alice de maneira autoritária, entrando rapidamente no hall, e então começando a chorar e se atirando nos braços de Bella, enquanto falava entre soluços:

" É horrível não poder ver você..."

Depois que Bella havia conseguido acalmá-la, Alice estava confortavelmente acomodada na cozinha, comendo biscoitos caseiros e bebendo suco enquanto o gato, que decidira adotar Bella, estava ronronado no joelho da menina.

" Alice, você sabe que não pode ficar aqui, não sabe?" perguntou Bella gentilmente. " Seu pai..."

" Ele não se importa" Alice a interrompeu.

" Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Ele a ama muito."

" Como você o ama?" questionou Alice, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Bella abriu a boca... mas não disse nada. Suas pernas, descobriu, estavam estranhamente fracas. Ela se sentou e ficou muito feliz por ter feito isso.

Alice estava mexendo na mochila que levara consigo. De maneira triunfante, tirou dela a fotografia que pegara da mesa de seu pai.

" Eu achei isso" anunciou ela, observando Bella.

" Oh, Alice" foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer enquanto olhava para a foto. Podia se recordar do dia em que Edward a tirara... um dia depois que eles haviam feito amor pela primeira vez, e Edward lhe dissera que sempre guardaria a fotografia como uma lembrança de tudo que eles haviam compartilhado.

" Não que eu algum dia precise de um lembrete" sussurrara ele apaixonadamente, deixando a câmera de lado e a tomando em seus braços.

"Aqui diz: "Para meu amado Edward, com todo meu amor, hoje e para sempre." declarou Alice solenemente.

Bella desviou o olhar.

" Sim, eu sei" concordou com fraqueza.

" Você falou que não conhecia o meu pai" Alice a relembrou.

" Sim. Sim, eu sei" concordou ela mais uma vez.

" E ele falou que não a conhecia, mas você escreveu aqui que o ama. Por que parou de amá-lo, Bella?"

" Eu... Não foi..." Bella meneou a cabeça. " Isso aconteceu muito tempo atrás, Alice."

" Mas eu quero saber" persistiu Alice com teimosia.

Bella meneou a cabeça, mas sentia que a filha de Edward não ficaria satisfeita até que soubesse da história inteira.

" Não há muita coisa para saber" murmurou ela. " Seu pai e eu éramos jovens. Eu pensei... Ele falou... Tive de viajar para Nova York a trabalho, e, enquanto eu estava lá, seu pai conheceu outra pessoa... a sua mãe..."

Edward praguejou quando encontrou o bilhete que Alice lhe deixara. Furioso, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Ela ia voltar para casa com ele imediatamente, e sem bobagens. E uma vez que chegassem lá, iria ter uma conversa séria com sua filha... uma conversa muito séria.

Parando o carro atrás do de Bella, Edward desceu, dirigiu-se para a porta da frente, e, mudando de ideia, rodeou a casa para ir pelos fundos.

A porta da cozinha estava entreaberta... Bella estava do lado de fora estendendo roupas quando Alice chegara. Nenhuma das duas podia vê-lo, e ele parou no ato de abrir a porta quando ouviu Bella dizendo com voz emocionada:

" Pensei que seu pai me amasse. Eu não sabia sobre a sua mãe. Suponho que deveria ter adivinhado que alguma coisa estava errada quando ele não entrou em contato comigo, mas pensei apenas que Edward... estivesse zangado comigo porque..." Ela parou e meneou a cabeça. " Vim para casa a fim de lhe dizer que ele tinha razão, e que o nosso amor era mais importante do que qualquer dever que eu tivesse em relação ao meu tio, mas descobri sobre o casamento de seu pai."

Parecendo desamparada, Bella estendeu as mãos.

" Pensei que ele me amasse, mas Edward não me amava de jeito nenhum." A voz tremeu de emoção, e o gato parou de ronronar.

Alice olhou para cima, arregalando os olhos quando viu seu pai parado à porta.

Bella se virou para ver o que havia chamado a atenção da menina, o rosto empalidecendo quando também viu Edward.

Por um momento, nenhum deles falou, e então Edward entrou na cozinha e segurou o braço de Alice, dizendo-lhe com firmeza:

" Alice, você vem comigo, imediatamente e sem discussão."

Ele não dissera nada para Bella. Nem mesmo a olhara, reconheceu ela quando Edward saiu com Alice pela porta dos fundos e fechou a porta com firmeza.

Ela ouviu o barulho do motor do carro do lado de fora. Sua mão tremia quando pegou a fotografia que Alice deixara sobre a mesa.

Lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Bella piscou para contê-las. Não ia chorar. Não agora, não novamente... nunca mais.

A mãe de Emily pareceu surpresa quando abriu a porta e encontrou Edward e Alice do lado de fora.

" Sue, desculpe-me por isso, mas aconteceu uma coisa urgente. Alice pode ficar com vocês até que eu possa vir buscá-la?"

" É claro que pode" concordou ela calorosamente, conduzindo Alice para dentro. O que estava acontecendo? perguntou-se. Muitos sussurros vinham ocorrendo entre as duas amiguinhas recentemente. E Emily sentindo-se importante, havia anunciado para quem quisesse ouvir que ela e Alice tinham um segredo especial.

Tendo se inclinado friamente para beijar o rosto do pai, Alice entrou com a pose regia de uma grande dama... uma grande dama altamente ofendida, refletiu Sue com tristeza.

Edward, no entanto, parecia mal-humorado demais para que ela o questionasse.

Bella estava estendendo o resto das roupas que tinha abandonado com a chegada de Alice quando Edward voltou, andando com leveza ao longo do gramado, de modo que ela não percebesse sua presença, até subitamente ver uma sombra.

" Ed... Edward." Para seu desgosto, o choque inesperado de vê-lo a fez gaguejar. " O que... o que você quer? O que está fazendo aqui?"

" Você quer a versão resumida?" perguntou ele de modo tenso, e então, meneando a cabeça, sem esperar resposta, demandou abruptamente: " Por que você disse a Alice que veio de Nova York para me dizer o quanto me amava?"

" Porque é verdade" admitiu Bella com voz rouca. Por que ele estava lhe perguntando aquilo, afinal? Que importância podia ter agora?

" Não, não é" discordou Edward sem rodeios. " Seu tio me contou a verdade. Disse-me que você lhe pediu para me avisar que não queria mais me ver, que estava tudo terminado entre nós."

Bella o olhou, incrédula. De súbito, sentiu um terrível frio.

" Não" sussurrou ela, levando uma das mãos ao pescoço. " Não, isso não é verdade. Ele não poderia ter lhe dito isso. Não acredito..."

" Acredite" murmurou Edward com frieza. " Porque posso lhe garantir que foi isso que ele fez. Não que eu estivesse disposto a ouvi-lo. Não naquele momento. Cheguei a escrever para você, suplicando que mudasse de ideia, implorando que me escrevesse de volta, dando-lhe o que suponho que fosse um ultimato quando escrevi que se eu não tivesse notícias suas, teria de aceitar que estava acabado entre nós."

Bella precisa muito se sentar.

" Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" perguntou com fraqueza.

A boca dele enrijeceu.

" Eu estou rindo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. Podia ver que ele estava falando a verdade, mas a enormidade do que seu tio havia feito, do que provocara, era ainda demais para que compreendesse completamente.

" Eu nunca recebi a sua carta" murmurou ela. " Houve um assassinato no bairro onde eu morava, e meu tio insistiu que eu tinha de me mudar. Prometeu que daria a você o meu endereço novo e o número de telefone. Eu...eu esperei e esperei que você entrasse em contato, e então, quando isso não aconteceu... por um tempo, eu... Você estava certo. O nosso amor era mais importante do que fazer o que meu tio queria. Voltei para lhe dizer isso. Para lhe dizer o quanto eu o amava e..." Para seu horror, Bella sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrendo enquanto revivia todo o trauma daquela época. " Li sobre o seu casamento no táxi, quando saí do aeroporto para encontrar você. Depois disso, percebi que não fazia sentido vê-lo" finalizou de maneira desolada.

Bella olhou para o chão. Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela, obrigando-a a passar por... aquela humilhação? Que importância isso podia ter agora?

" Ouça, vamos deixar de lado o assunto de meu casamento por enquanto" ela ouviu Edward dizendo com voz emocionada.

" Quero me concentrar em uma outra coisa, algo muito mais importante. Você realmente me amava tanto, Bella?"

Por um momento, ela ficou tentada a mentir, mas por que deveria? Orgulhosamente, ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

" Sim, eu amava" admitiu. "Eu..." Rapidamente engoliu em seco, sabendo que não podia admitir que nunca deixara de amá-lo, que ainda o amava, e que esse amor era ainda mais profundo e mais doloroso agora do que tinha sido na época.

" Eu não me casei com Sarah porque a amava" confessou Edward com sinceridade. " Eu me casei porque ela estava grávida."

Mal podendo acreditar, Bella o estudou.

" Mas..." sussurrou ela, meneando a cabeça. " Você nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Jamais faria amor com alguém que não... de quem não gostasse muito."

" Eu não fiz amor com ela" disse ele com simplicidade. " Nós apenas fizemos sexo."

Brevemente, sem permitir que ela o interrompesse, Edward lhe contou exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Depois que ele acabou de falar, Bella lhe estudou os olhos com atenção. Não havia dúvida da veracidade do que Edward acabara de lhe contar. Seu coração apertava, batendo tão forte que ela pensou que poderia explodir. E quanto às pernas...

" Eu... eu preciso me sentar" murmurou ela com fraqueza.

" E eu preciso me deitar" respondeu ele com voz rouca.

" De preferência na cama, com você em meus braços e nada entre nós, nada que possa nos separar. Oh, Bella." Ele se aproximou de repente e a envolveu em seus braços, enquanto lhe beijava os olhos, o rosto, a boca. " Oh, Bella, Bella" sussurrou em tom emocionado. " Você é a única mulher que eu amei, a única mulher que eu sempre amarei."

" Não, isso não pode ser verdade" sussurrou Bella de volta em meio aos beijos. " Não pode ser. Não depois do jeito como você me deixou a outra noite... não depois que eu lhe supliquei que ficasse."

As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e rolaram pelo rosto.

" Oh, não, meu amor, não chore. Por favor, não chore." Edward a abraçou forte e balançou-a em seus braços, o rosto pressionado contra a cabeça dela. " Não foi assim, realmente não foi. Eu a deixei porque... porque estava com medo. Não apenas por mim mesmo e pela dor que sabia que sentiria se a deixasse entrar de novo em minha vida, mas também pelo sofrimento que pensei que você pudesse causar a Alice."

" Eu nunca machucaria Alice!" protestou Bella com veemência.

" Não" concordou Edward suavemente. " Perdoe-me por isso."

" Ela me lembra tanto de como eu era..." contou Verity tremendo. " Oh, eu sei o quanto você a ama, Edward... e você não poderia ser mais diferente do meu tio."

" Mas não sou o suficiente" interrompeu ele com melancolia, acrescentando antes que ela pudesse protestar: " Eu sei disso, pois minha filha querida já me informou."

" Realmente pensou isso de mim... que eu pudesse magoar vocês dois?"

" Você já me magoou terrivelmente uma vez" ele a relembrou com suavidade. " Ou pelo menos assim pensei."

" Senti-me da mesma maneira a seu respeito" admitiu Bella. " Doeu tanto saber que, quando você falou que me amava, que me amaria para sempre, não tinha sido sincero..."

" Eu fui sincero" Edward a corrigiu. " E ainda estou sendo sincero, Bella. É tarde demais para recomeçarmos agora?" perguntou ele seriamente.

Ela o encarou.

" Eu... Oh, Edward..."

" Vamos entrar" disse ele. " Há um telefonema que quero dar." Enquanto ligava para Sue, Edward se recusou a deixar Bella sair de seus braços. " Fique exatamente onde está" brincou ele quando ela tentou se afastar.

" Sue, é Edward" disse, prendendo o telefone na curva do pescoço enquanto abaixava a cabeça para dar um beijinho na boca de Bella. " Seria pedir demais que Alice passasse a noite aí com vocês? Eu não pediria, mas... Você não se importa? Sem problemas? Certo... Não, eu não preciso falar com ela" continuou ele, " mas se puder dar um recado a Alice, eu gostaria. Diga-lhe que acho que talvez ela consiga o que tanto quer. O que ela quer mais do que quer um animal de estimação" enfatizou, sorrindo.

" Do que se trata tudo isso?" perguntou Bella quando ele desligou o telefone.

Sorrindo-lhe, Edward respondeu:

" Alice tem me implorado para ter um animal de estimação. Outro dia, quando eu cuidadosamente sugeri um como uma oferta de paz, ela me informou que não queria um animal de estimação. Ela queria você."

Bella o fitou.

" Oh, Edward" protestou, dividida entre risos e lágrimas.

" Eu quero levá-la para cama" disse ele com voz rouca, segurando-lhe o rosto em ambas as mãos. " Quero fazer amor com você, Bella. Quero amá-la. Quero reafirmar todos aqueles votos e promessas que fizemos um para o outro anos atrás. Mas, se você acha que é muito cedo, se preferir esperar... se sente que..."

Pondo os dedos contra os lábios dele para silenciá-lo, Bella falou suavemente:

" O que sinto no momento é que quero você. Eu o quero de todas as maneiras que uma mulher quer o homem que ama, Edward. Não pode imaginar o quanto minha vida tem sido vazia sem você, o quanto..."

" Não posso?" contradisse ele num sussurro rouco. " Não houve um único dia durante esses anos em que eu não tenha pensado em você. Até mesmo no dia do funeral de Sarah... Enquanto estava parado ao lado do túmulo, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto precisava de você e a queria."

" Pobre garota" sussurrou Bella com compaixão.

" Sim, pobre garota" concordou ele.

" Leve-me para cama" pediu Bella com urgência. " Leve-me para cama, Edward, e..."

Ela não precisou falar mais nada, não pôde falar mais nada porque de repente ele a estava pegando no colo e carregando-a em direção à escada.

" Você é a mulher mais linda da face da Terra" disse Edward de modo extravagante enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos cabelos de Bella.

Sorrindo-lhe preguiçosamente depois do ato de amor, ela estendeu uma das mãos e lhe tocou o rosto, se aconchegando mais contra o calor do corpo nu dele.

" Ei, não faça isso" avisou Edward, beijando-lhe a palma da mão lentamente. " A menos que você queira..."

" A menos que eu queira o quê?" provocou Bella, deliberadamente se aproximando ainda mais.

" A menos que você queira isso" disse ele com voz excitada, pegando-lhe a mão e colocando-a contra seu corpo sólido.

" Edward, nós não podemos" protestou Bella sem convicção, seus dedos instintivamente acariciando o membro viril.

Era tão bom ser capaz de tocá-lo daquela maneira, saber o quanto ele a queria e o quanto precisava dela, saber o quanto Edward a amava.

" Oh, não?" desafiou ele suavemente, segurando-lhe um dos seios na mão e abaixando a cabeça para trilhar beijos provocantes desde o vale entre os seios até o umbigo.

" Não..." sussurrou ela.

" Não, o quê?" perguntou Edward, enquanto lhe circulava o umbigo com a ponta da língua, mordiscando levemente a pele.

" Não... não pare" disse ela.

" Eu não vou parar" ele a assegurou, abaixando a cabeça e deslizando uma das mãos entre as pernas de Bella.

Aquilo era o paraíso, todos os encantos que ela já conhecera ou imaginara conhecer, pensou Bella, tremendo, quando se entregou às gentis carícias da mão de Edward contra seu corpo e da boca sensual que passeava por seu ponto mais sensível.

As contrações de seu corpo no momento do clímax foram, se é que era possível, até mais fortes a segunda vez. Por um instante, tentou resistir a elas, querendo compartilhar com Edward o que estava experimentando, mas ele não lhe permitiu.

" Deixe acontecer, Bella" implorou ele, a voz tremendo com a excitação masculina. " Eu quero ver isso acontecendo com você, sentir acontecendo."

" Edward" protestou ela, mas já era tarde demais. Com um pequeno gemido, cedeu ao apelo de Edward e deu vazão às demandas de seu próprio corpo.

" Você pensou?" questionou Edward mais tarde, quando estavam sentados na cama, comendo sanduíches de salmão defumado que ele tinha descido para preparar e bebendo a garrafa de vinho branco que haviam decidido que teria de substituir um champanhe para comemorar.

Eles provavelmente pareciam mais um casal de crianças levadas, sentados lado a lado no ninho de colcha e travesseiros que tinham feito, do que adultos, pensou Bella. No entanto, se sentia mesmo quase como uma criança, repleta de esperança e alegria juvenis que perdera quando acreditara que tinha perdido Edward. Sentia-se, reconheceu, como uma garota novamente, mas, desta vez, era capaz de apreciar o que possuía, o que eles possuíam, com toda a maturidade de uma mulher.

" Se eu pensei no quê?" incentivou ela, dando uma mordida no sanduíche oferecido, e rindo quando Edward afastou o pão, de modo que os dentes de Bella lhe roçassem a pele. E então, ela lhe lambeu os dedos como se não soubesse que era aquilo que ele queria que ela fizesse.

" Humm" revidou Edward, inclinando-se para lhe morder a ponta dos dedos. " O gosto é bom, mas não tão bom quanto..."

" Edward" repreendeu ela. " Se eu pensei no quê?"

" Bem, não sei quanto a você" começou ele seriamente, "mas eu, com certeza, não usei nenhuma precaução." Ele meneou a cabeça. " Para ser honesto, essa foi a última coisa que me passou pela cabeça, por mais irresponsável que possa parecer."

Bella lhe deu um olhar preocupado.

" Eu não estou tomando pílula" admitiu ela, acrescentando com um pouco de timidez: " Eu não... Bem, nunca houve nenhuma necessidade, não desde... Bem, não desde que você e eu..."

Os sanduíches foram empurrados para um lado quando ele a pegou nos braços e gemeu.

" Oh, Bella, nunca esperei... Não fui capaz, e eu a amo da mesma forma, independentemente... Você tem alguma ideia do quanto isso significa para mim? Aconteceu o mesmo comigo, sabe" murmurou ele baixinho. " Exceto com Sarah, eu não..."

" Nem mesmo com Tânia?" perguntou Bella.

Principalmente com Tânia. Edward riu.

" Ela queria você."

" Humm... mas não me conseguiu. Não havia nada para Tânia aqui" confessou ele, seriamente, tocando o próprio coração de leve, então adicionando: " E também não havia nada para ela aqui." Bella observou quando Edward tocou o próprio sexo.

" Pensei que para os homens não funcionasse assim" foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

" Para alguns homens, mas não para mim. Talvez seja por isso que estou tão sedento por você agora" disse Edward com um gemido suave. " Tenho muitas noites solitárias que quero compensar."

" Eu não quero engravidar" murmurou Bella, explicando quando viu a expressão nos olhos dele: " Quero dizer, ainda não. Não até que Alice tenha a chance de... de se ajustar... de saber que sempre será especial para nós dois. Nós precisamos de algum tempo juntos como um grupo, uma família. Necessitamos de uma união a três, Edward, antes de introduzir um novo bebê na nossa família. Devemos a Alice esperar até que ela esteja pronta."

Quando ela o observou, viu que os olhos de Edward estavam brilhando de emoção.

" O que foi?" perguntou Bella preocupada. " Eu fiz..."

" Você é perfeita, simplesmente perfeita, sabia disso?" declarou ele de forma apaixonada. " Não é de se admirar que Alice esteja tão determinada a tê-la como madrasta. Venha aqui e deixe-me beijá-la..."

Sorrindo, Bella obedeceu.


	12. Capítulo 11

**E aqui está o epílogo, comentem e aproveitem muito! Boa Leitura!!!**

**Epílogo**

" O que você está fazendo?" Emily perguntou para Alice com curiosidade.

Estavam ambas sentadas no quarto de Bella, ainda usando seus vestidos de damas de honra da cerimônia de casamento que acontecera durante a tarde no jardim. Alice estava escrevendo alguma coisa num pedaço de papel, escondendo o texto com uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha um olho atento na porta.

Abaixo delas, no jardim, Bella e Edward se socializavam com os convidados, o braço de Edward protetoramente ao redor da cintura de sua nova esposa.

" Estou escrevendo uma lista de nomes de bebês" Alice informou sua amiga de forma altiva.

" Nomes de bebês? Para quê? Você não terá um bebê por muitos anos ainda" disse Emily.

" Não é para mim, sua boba" replicou Alice. " E para Bella."

" Bella vai ter um bebê?" indagou Emily, parecendo confusa.

" Talvez ainda não. Mas logo terá, agora que ela e papai estão casados" confidenciou Alice. " Acho que se for menina, podemos chamá-la de Mel, e se for menino... talvez Adam."

" Por que Adam?" Emily quis saber.

" É um nome bonito para um irmãozinho."

Abaixo delas no jardim, feliz e inconsciente dos planos que estavam sendo feito para o futuro deles, Bella se inclinou um pouco mais sobre o corpo de Edward.

" Esperando ansiosamente pela noite?" provocou ele de modo travesso quando sentiu o calor suave do corpo dela.

Rindo, Bella torceu o nariz para ele.

" É você quem deveria estar ansioso para me levar para cama, e não o contrário" ela o relembrou.

" O que a faz pensar que não estou?" Edward a desafiou. " Nós teremos de aproveitar ao máximo esta noite" ele a avisou.

" É a última noite que teremos somente para nós por um longo tempo."

" Humm... eu sei" concordou Bella, fechando os olhos e deleitando-se com a ideia da luxuosa suíte de hotel em que eles haviam feito amor uma vez, e que Edward reservara para a noite do casamento. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que, na primeira estadia deles, haviam tido um quarto muito menor...

" Se eu alguma vez tivesse pensado em um lugar para passar a lua-de-mel, certamente não seria na Disneylândia" murmurou ele secamente.

Ela abriu os olhos e riu.

" Não, nem eu" admitiu.

" Então por que foi você quem insistiu nesta viagem em particular?" perguntou Edward gentilmente. " Ou... Posso adivinhar?"

" Nós não poderíamos ter viajado sem Alice" respondeu ela sem demora.

" Talvez você não pudesse" concordou Edward. " Mas eu certamente poderia."

" Você não está falando sério."

" Não estou?" Ele lhe deu um sorriso amplo e quase infantil, que o fez parecer lindamente jovem. " Devemos estar loucos. Três semanas na Disneylândia com Alice..."

" Ou talvez devêssemos estar gratos" reconheceu Bella, sussurrando as palavras em um beijinho suave. " Afinal de contas, se não fosse ela..."

" Sim" admitiu ele. " Se não fosse ela..."

Os dois olharam para cima, em direção da janela aberta do quarto de Bella, de onde podiam ouvir o som crescente de vozes.

" Bem, eu acho que Adam é um nome ridículo para um bebê!" Emily estava gritando.

" Eu não me importo com o que você acha" retaliou Alice no mesmo tom alto de voz. " Eu gosto do nome, e ele será o meu irmão."

" O quê!" Bella e Edward se entreolharam, enquanto, ao redor, todos os convidados começaram a sorrir.

" Alice..." começou Edward com seriedade. Bella lhe tocou o braço e meneou a cabeça.

" Não brigue com ela" suplicou. " Acho que isso provavelmente é culpa minha."

" Culpa sua? Como pode ser?"

" Alice entrou no banheiro esta manhã quando eu estava vomitando" contou Bella baixinho.

" Você estava vomitando?" Edward a encarou, o rosto mudando de cor, e então se enchendo de uma emoção amorosa quando ele a segurou gentilmente e perguntou: " Você está grávida?"

" Eu não sei... ainda não. Mas Alice parece totalmente convencida disso" disse ela. " Pensamos em esperar mais tempo. No entanto, ela está radiante."

Edward deu um pequeno suspiro.

" Você sabe que este bebê a deixará completamente impossível, não sabe?" Ele gemeu. " Alice nunca nos deixará chegar perto dele... ou dela."

Olhando para a janela superior e para a sua pequena enteada, Bella sorriu.

" Alice será a melhor irmã que qualquer bebê poderia ter" disse suavemente... e com toda a sinceridade.

**Aí que triste... Já acabou! Mas eu tenho muitos romances ainda que quero adaptar então comentem me falando o que acharam desse romance!! **


End file.
